League of Legends: Shadows of Valoran
by Airavice
Summary: Fleeing from the corrupt law of Piltover, Kaldur, Ahri, Ezreal, and Ryze must now make their way into the heart of Northern Valoran where answers to Kaldurs World Rune might lay. But each must be careful as the shadows speak of a coming threat, one that could doom all of Runeterra. Sequel to League of Legends: Welcome to Runeterra.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night air was bitter cold. As the winds billowed harshly through the mountainous terrain, snow draped the landscape, its flakes falling in such rush that the horizon was a white sheet only hued by the darkness of the night sky. Freljord at night was a sight to behold, but it did carry with it its share of dangers that came with the temperamental weather. A land of ice and snow, only the strongest could ever hope to survive such savageness.

Jax sat on a lonely stone as he pealed his last egg, lifting his mask only a moment to eat the egg as the cold wind bit at his hued skin. The heavy robes he donned easily protected him from the cold, his hands the only exposed skin when he clasped his mask back down against his face. Getting up, he reached over and grasped the middle of the broken lamppost he used as a polearm and resumed his descent into the valley below.

Not wishing to spend the night in the frigidness of the mountain wasteland, Jax had spent the entire night awake as he attempted to discern the direction of any habitable land near him. While he was not entirely confident in the direction he chose, it was far closer to his destination, and much closer to any source of food he could find.

It took not a few hours before the light of the morning sun began to peak over the horizon, and with it the vision of a slightly frosted plains piercing through the fog of snow. Smiling to himself, Jax proceeded to the lower grounds of the mountainside.

It was the middle of the warmer season within the frozen tundra, and as such Jax welcomed the tufts of hearty grass that sprung up beneath his feet as the ice on the riverbank began to thaw. Peaking over the vast mountain view, the sun began to arise, causing the vapors of melted snow to lift off the crisp ground into the air. It was a good day, at least in Jax mind, but he normally ventured in the company of danger and action, so it was a welcome change.

Keeping his pace, Jax kept Northwest with his back to the sun along the riverside. Losing himself in the beauty before him, it made the trip far shorter, and before long minutes turned into hours. It was nearly noon when the mists of the morning snow began to form an even thicker fog around the man, until he realized that he could no longer see the direction he was going.

Grasping the hilt of the lamppost with both of his large two fingered hands, Jax began to pour a small amount of energy into it before the lamp itself ignited in flame. Spinning it a few times to loosen his stiff shoulders, the flame arching with the motions, Jax steadily crept in the direction he remembered going. The fog began to thicken with every pressing motion he made forwards, threatening to even drown out the light of the sun, but it never fully disappeared.

"A mysterious mist. How uninspired." Jax mumbled to himself, as he widened his view.

As the snow began to thicken and crunch under his feet, Jax stopped in surprise at the image of a lone hut poking through the mists. The building was easily two stories tall and made entirely of stone as whatever was left of the roof had withered away due to time. Proceeding even further, with caution as his guide, Jax came face to face with the remains of several more structures even more disturbed than the first, with the fog clearing away just enough for the full view.

No one was around, no natives, no animals, even the wind dared not make a sound as the warrior treaded the grounds of the empty village. Upon the crumbling stones and the rotten wood, no signs of a struggle captured Jax attention. This place was easily a hundred years old, and it made sense that structures would crumble over time, but Freljordians were most efficient in their approach to living, and thus would take everything with them as they moved from one location to the next. Resources like these, Jax mused, would have been scavenged long ago and used to make the next village farther down the river.

As Jax circled the ruins in search of what answers would ail his curiosity, his vision immediately caught the attention of a lonely shadow not ten feet from him. The mist was easily thickened in this part of the region, blocking all that Jax could see of the unknown figure, but his instincts easily outweighed his curiosity and forced him to stay back. Spinning his lit lamppost a few more times, Jax attempted to clear the air with a barrage of flames, but nothing seemed to sway it from its course. Keeping his distance from the odd figure, Jax proceeded towards the edge of the ghost village where the mist perpetuated as if like a barrier. Diving into the abyss of fog with his direction in mind, Jax watched as the village disappeared behind him from view, he had little time to dabble in the mysteries of the Freljord and he was not about to undertake the hobby now. Turning forward, Jax took a few more steps when a large shadow became visible to his right, causing him to stop.

It was somehow familiar.

Gripping his weapon harder, Jax took a few more steps when the shadow revealed itself to be another stone made structure … roof detached.

Jax froze in place as he observed the building, trying to make sense of what his eyes told him to be the same structure he had first seen. Rushing forward, he made his way to the edge of the small slope where an array of broken-down objects rested before him; all in the same place as before.

Jax grinded his teeth at the sight. Something was obviously amiss, but Jax was a fighter, not a user of the arcane arts. Sitting down cross-legged in the snow, Jax dove his hand into his pocket, reaching for another egg to only find an empty sack. Cursing himself for not saving it, Jax placed the lamppost atop his legs and gazed across the broken village. Every magic he had ever encountered had some physical attribute to it, something that made it retain its ability for longing periods of time; this could not be any different, he just had to figure out what.

Taking his time, Jax watched every nook and cranny of the wrecked buildings, wondering if anything would reveal itself before he was forced to search everything stone by stone. Making no progress, Jax sighed and stood up, making his way to the first house before a quick motion passed his eye near the edge of the village. Keeping his lamppost aimed forward, Jax took off towards the movement and found himself near the same silhouette figure that had easily rubbed him the wrong way his first pass through.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Jax made a few steps forward till the object became clearer to his eye. On the ground was a solid spike of blue ice with a small white layer of snow atop it. In the middle of it, within the glaze of frost, was a very dim purple hue that pulsated slowly in tempo. He wasn't sure what action would be the best in this situation, but it was a good chance that this object was responsible for keeping him here, question was how to deal with it.

"Nothing good ever happens from hitting something." Jax jest as he watched the object, his weapon at the ready.

Taking the butt end of the post, Jax touched the edge of the ice with it and backed up, keeping his distance.

Nothing happened.

Groaning, Jax reared up and struck the ice block with a hard-sideways swing. The tip of the pillar shot off the end, and just as it struck the ground, a hellish scream erupted from the ground, the pulsating hue beating faster and brighter.

"And here comes nothing good." Jax commented.

The ice cracked in several places, molding into different shapes as it did so. At first there was only shards that split off from the main pillar, but just as they sprinkled to the floor, juts of those shards started pilling out in long arms as the surface of the pillar crumbled away.

Jax started hitting it, hard.

Igniting his flame brighter, Jax began to pummel the malformed spike into the ground as shards of ice splintered off in waves from every strike. The creature screeched in pain as what Jax assumed were limbs flew off the main body before it had time to regrow. The parts shattered as they detached from the main form, and the more he struck the more it seemed to wail, until finally it flung to the floor with only a caged chest containing a purple beating light and a raging mass of ice that was supposedly a head. Raising his weapon up high, Jax jammed the flamed end of his lamppost into the purple cavity, making the white ice around it cave, and the light within dim to nothing.

The creature stopped moving.

Backing away quickly, Jax nodded at his work and watched the wall of mist in hopes that his work was worth it. Tapping his foot, Jax frowned as he waited to no avail, the mist wall retaining its position. Scratching his head, Jax stopped when another loud shriek echoed throughout the area. Taking a couple steps backwards, Jax turned his gaze to the center of the village where the main roadway was now glowing with multiple pulsing purple lights, the ice beneath the snow already shaping.

Jax immediately dove on the nearest forming creature, letting his blows settling into the most vulnerable parts he could find, but the ice was very resistant. As soon as his polearm crushed the first creatures cavity, Jax looked up to see most of the creatures fully formed and prowling the ground in a haze.

Each one contained anywhere from four to six appendages with talons the size of large daggers and a thin spikey frame that looked like an exoskeleton of a large dog. Formed out of ice shards and spikes, the hardest part of the creature looked to be the thickened ice chest cavity that was solid and hued by the purple beating light, much like a heart. The head was by far the most hideous, made of large tusks and malformed mandibles, the creatures contained three sets of four small eyes that glowed with the same hue of the heart on its forehead.

Jax's heavy voice growled under his throat as his weapon was poised at the ready. "You seem a little too familiar for walking icepicks."

As the last of the creatures released themselves from the ground, each circling Jax in a predatory pattern, Jax prepped himself for a tough fight, his mind calming to a steady stream. Ready to fight, Jax was most surprised when a loud roar entered the area followed by what he swore was the laugh of a child; even the creatures paused to listen.

"HEEERRREEE WE GO!" The young boys voice called over the area, laughing and followed by hurried grump.

Out of the mist, on the far end of the walkway, was a massive ball of snow that sailed at high speeds towards the commotion. Glowing with fluttering energies of blue snowflakes, the large snowball rammed itself into the first row of creatures, causing them to be tossed Jax way with extreme force. Ducking the first two creatures, Jax rammed his polearm into the center of the last being and slammed it down as hard as he could, forcing the fire to pierce the chest compartment and the purple heart to stop glowing.

Looking up, Jax almost was aghast when he saw a young boy in place of the snowball on top of a furry white horned creature with four arms. The boy was dressed in warm Freljordian fur, where his dark hair was covered with a hood containing blue knitted ears with a beaded nose and eyes in the center. The creature itself contained a friendly cat like face with two dull tusks protruding out of its lower lip and glowing blue eyes while the top of its head was covered in fluffy white fur that was much thicker than the rest of his body.

"Come on, Willump!" The boy called in excitement. "Let's give them some fun!"

The beast immediately roared in anticipation as he backhanded one of the creatures into the rubble beside him. Taking off in a sprint, the child atop him raised his hands above his head and small globules of snow began to form within the boy's hands. As fast as he could, the child threw the snowballs at the creatures till most of them were following the creatures amazing speed with their own.

"Take that you … whatever you are!" The child called out, still laughing.

Jax, with only a few creatures focusing on him, jumped on the first one with impressive force and tossed it away as he jumped towards a second. Sliding the end of the lamppost under the creatures legs, Jax tripped it just as a third creature thrashed at him, forcing the blade like talons to cut through its packmates arms and reveal a loud shriek of pain. Spinning his weapon, Jax repeatedly bashed at the creature's face till it backed away as the second tried to get up.

Once he was sure that the creature had backed far enough away, Jax slid to the second one and punctured its mouth with the lamp, igniting the flames more. The creature attempted to scream, but the flames ate away at its ice till the face was nothing but a sharpened mass. Twisting his body around the lamppost to avoid the first and third creatures strikes, Jax angled his weapon and tore the second one's head clean off, shattering it to bits. Hopping over the now thrashing body, Jax kneed the flailing carcass into the air and slammed it hard with his weapon till it too stood still and quiet. The other two creatures kept at Jax with reckless abandon, but each strike was parried easily by the grandmaster, and just as they seemed to be crawling on hm, Jax slipped the end of his weapon into the opening of one creature and flipped it onto the other.

The creatures, bladed to the bone, scrambled to remove themselves from each other but were too late as Jax beat down on the chests of each one till their lights dimmed into nonexistence. Spinning around, Jax was pleased to find that the child and his beast were still keeping the other creatures busy with their array of snowballs; only stopping to remove a pest with the beasts' claws if they came to close.

"Mister Lamp man!" The child called out. "There are more behind you!"

Jax spun around, his weapon at the ready as creatures began to crawl out of the corners and innards of the structures.

"Lead them to the middle!" The child called once more. "Willump and I have something cool to show them!"

Jax was quite unsure about the creature this child rode, but the young one did seem to know what he was talking about, and it wouldn't hurt to try. Dashing towards the ferocious beings that growled at him, Jax began to strike a few well placed blows at the creatures forcing them towards the middle of the village. As one would charge at him, he would redirect it to the center where he would try to keep them located.

As more and more began to show up in the middle, Jax found that it was a little annoying to watch so many targets, especially ones this durable, at once. But just as he was forced to back up, the large beast launched himself into the crowd of creatures, followed by its own cabal of monsters.

Tossing the child into the air, the beast roared at the sky, his eyes glowing with a mass of blue light. In his hands, the boy carries a small flute with a coalition of light blue ice merged at the end. Playing a few notes, the child took a breath and began to sing.

Creatures of nothing,

Their fates spoken for,

Are bounded by ice,

And hatred for more.

Go back to nothing,

We're all gifted life,

To live our own fates,

Not for your own strife.

As each word exited the childs mouth, the wind began stir shifting more and more till the temperature dropped. Jax buried his weapon in the ground as he steadied himself from the heavy winds, each burst being pulled towards the open maws of the beast before him. The wind grew more and more till the end of the song when the temperature was almost unbearable, and the forces pulled him to his knee.

"Don't catch him too Willump!" The boy called out as the song ended.

In a sudden flash of light, the wind died down, and all was still once more. Standing up, Jax looked around to observe that village was no longer shrouded in mist, and the creatures were no longer moving. Walking up to one, Jax looked around and noticed that a different form of ice had buried itself in the creature's chest cavities, effectively killing the purple light inside, and making the monster no longer alive.

Amazement on his face, though not that one could see it, Jax nodded to the child and the beast as he patted the top of the furry creature's head.

"Have a name, lad?" Jax asked as he wandered about.

"My names Nunu. And this here is my best friend Willump!" Nunu replied, scratching Willump behind his ears.

"We heard the scream from over that big hill, and thought someone could use a hero!"

Jax chuckled, this kid was surely something else. "And that I did young Nunu, and that I did."

"You don't look from Freljord mister. Where are your from?" Nunu asked as Willump started stepping on the frozen creatures, making a low laughter as they crumbled into bits and evaporated into light blue snowflakes.

"The other side of the world, brave lad."

"My mom told me stories of lands that far, with a massive country filled with some kind of dirt called sand, where it is warm all the time, even at night!"

Jax chuckled once more. "It is quite warm there, but I am from even farther away!"

"Wow! You hear that Willump! He's from so far away!"

The beast just made an odd grumbling noise, but Nunu seemed to understand it.

"Then why didn't you say anything!?" Nunu laughed.

Jax took a seat on the ground as he looked at all the frozen creatures. Each one was marginally different, but they resembled nothing he had ever seen before … except for the eyes that glowed the brilliance of a bruise, and the heart that beat with no sound. Jax shuttered at the implications. If the void had made its presence here in Freljord, then the world truly was running out of time.

"Hey mister! Do you have a name?" Nunu asked.

Jax turned around to the small child. The boy was a wonder in and of himself, even this small he had powers and abilities that could easily fight the void that existed in the north, and maybe even farther south. His friendly beast was no pushover either, and as Jax thought about it, a smile came to his face.

"Jax. You may call me Jax." He replied.

There were indeed champions of all shapes and sizes in Runeterra, and maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to push back the threat he saw on the horizon.


	2. Dark Magic Among Friends

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long I was on deployment and couldn't get this submitted, and didn't have time to write the next chapter. Thank you for understanding and I will try to get submissions back on track.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dark Magic Among Friends

The sudden bump in motion was what woke Kaldur from his slumber. Sitting up, and shaking his head of the groggy feeling that lingered, he looked out over the edge of the cart sauntering along the winding dirt road. The morning dew had gathered atop the leaves of the small forest as the caravan ventured along the mountainside, the sun barely peaking up as the spring winds carried with it the scent of salt from the southern coast. It was a clear day, very few clouds in sight as Kaldur looked around, his eyes passing the jagged peaks of the Argent Mountain range. Pulling his cloak in closer as the early morning air brushed up against his skin, Kaldur looked down to see Ahri laying sideways on the cart asleep.

Her long raven black hair flowed loosely on her back as her dark fox ears protruded from the crown of her head, twitching gently as the caravan jolted once more. Her face was thin but gentle, matching her voluptuous figure, while three light salmon stripes marking both sides of her cheeks like whiskers, each set complimenting her full red lips perfectly. Ahri stood just shorter than Kaldur, around five and a half feet, with a snow-white fox tail attached to her tail bone that rested gently to the ground when she stood up straight; its number easily shifting anywhere from one to nine tails depending on her mood and use of magic. Right now, it kept swaying under the blanket she currently had on, pulling it away from her uncovered shoulders as she wore a simple red, white, and bronze outfit with detached sleeves and a three-part short skirt.

Leaning forward, Kaldur pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, and buried her hands underneath as she clutched a bronze and gold jewel within her palm. Kaldur remembered the time she had told him of those little trinkets, not even two months ago. They were all she had of a family she did not know, two gems shaped in the form of a flame that when put together created a perfect sphere. Resting back on the wood boarding of the cart, Kaldur sighed as he thought about the time between. It had only been a short while since their escape from Piltover, but so much had occurred.

When they left the golden city, it was only a simple task of gathering supplies and making their way to Demacia in a rush. If they could make it there, at least, as Ryze put it, they could do something that would help everyone involved. Ezreal and Ahri, while not trying to cause up a commotion, agreed on the destination, but not what to do when they got there. Ryze had only three options that seemed to satisfy him: kill Kaldur to get the world rune, imprison Kaldur to hold the world rune, or feed him the petricite elixir to nullify the world rune. None of these options settled well with either himself, Ahri, or Ezreal, which gave them all a motivation to think of another solution.

The only problem came with finding out what it would be. Ahri and Kaldur were far too inexperienced with the world rune itself, and neither knew how to research other solutions; Ezreal was their only saving grace.

"It's called the Arcane Registry." Ezreal explained one night over the campfire. "It houses one of the world's largest collection of magical tombs in the world, aside from Shurima's, which has been lost to the sand, and Piltover's, which currently has us marked as criminals; but hey! it's still a good a place as any."

"Getting into the Arcane Registry is no small matter." Ryze argued. "It is needless actions that will only lead to more confrontation, something we all wish to avoid."

"So what!?" Ezreal raised. "Yeah, the country is a mage hating lunatic hall, but you needed to get in there anyway to get the perticite elixir. How is this any different?"

"The difference is a mass of armed men wielding anti magical armaments. It is easy enough to dispose of them, but how many more have to die to save one?"

"You don't have to kill them." Kaldur pointed out. "Magic only strikes lethally if the user wishes it to."

"Demacian Steel would too easily sway any spell that is not designed to kill." Ryze explained. "Most ranged spells that interact with the armed individual cannot even affect him. This is no different."

"Have you even tried?" Kaldur asked.

Ryze raised an eyebrow making Kaldur wince.

"Stupid question, but my point still stands. There are many ways to deal with people without killing them, and I know there is magic to do that. If I need to, I'll just make a few well-placed cuts and strike the openings, they'll be unconscious."

"It is too much of a risk, one that can cost you getting captured once more, and this time by something far more dangerous."

Kaldur grit his teeth, his anger rising. "It will not happen again."

Ahri moved a little closer and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "He's not wrong, Ryze. There has to be another option than the ones you gave. Why not give Ezreals suggestion merit? It is the same place, and if we are successful than we may have a way to remove the rune from Kaldur without his death."

Ryze narrowed his eyes a bit before closing them following a deep sigh. "Nothing ever proceeds as planned. I will consider it for the time being, but keep in mind the danger."

After Ryze's reluctant compliance, all that was left to do was find a way past Demacia's zealously guarded borders. While it was still going to take a couple of months to reach the country, Ryze wanted to make sure that there was very little chance they would be prohibited entry. His ability to teleport massive distances was defiantly a good consideration, but hiding within Demacia, as well as passing unnoticed, would be a far greater challenge. Ezreal, in all his annoyance, kept making a point to comment on the dependence of a Demacian hero called Jarro Lightfeather to help them, but Ryze instantly shot it down saying they did not want to drag attention.

At this point no one had any real idea on how they were to pass undetected through the anti-magic land, and if Ryze had any more ideas he was in no mood to share them. Instead, they worked on finding their way out of Noxian territory, of which Kaldur had an idea. The caravan they came across was headed west towards a small farming community called Trevale, roughly near the border between Noxus's active territory and Demacia itself. Reasoning that traveling with this group would cause less attention if anyone were to follow, Ryze and the rest agreed and they made an arrangement with the head merchant.

"Morning sleepyhead." Ezreal announced, currently driving the cart from the coach seat.

Kaldur forcefully put his finger to his lips and gave Ezreal a hard stare as he nodded to Ahri still asleep in the back seat. Ezreal, his messy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and thin complexion of bright skin, overshadowed by a brown hood and the goggles he wore atop his head, looked down and made a disappointed face. Kaldur quietly stepped over her and made his way to the passenger side of the coach seat next to Ezreal.

Ezreal was by no means a large man; if anything, his wiry frame and almost six-foot height made him that much more attractive to women than Kaldur ever could be, despite looking similar. His only quirk came with his arrogant personality and the way he dressed. Aside from the cloak he donned in order to protect himself from the rain, Ezreal wore a fur trimmed pilots' jacket, or at least that's what it seemed to Kaldur, and a pair of blue pants that sported his belt of assorted gadgets. For a time, Kaldur kept calling it the utility belt, but no one ever got the reference. On Ezreals left hand was a bright gold gauntlet with three gemstones around it that was the source of his magical abilities.

"How's she doing?" Ezreal asked, nodding to Ahri.

"She just found a clue to where her parents may have come from." Kaldur pointed out. "I'd say she's excited, and maybe a little nervous."

"She hides it pretty well." Ezreal remarked.

Looking back at Ahri, Kaldur smiled a little. It was a stroke of luck that this was the caravan they had chosen to travel with. Not a few days after joining, an older woman, who had been staring at Ahri for most of that time, had finally approached her and asked her of her parents. Ahri, curious but cautious, began to chat with the elder when it finally came to light that a pair of Vastayans that looked just like her had accompanied the older woman for a number of months not some forty years ago.

Ahri dove into the woman with a massive array of questions, but no matter how much she asked, the older woman could not remember their names. What she did remember, however, was the name of where they had said they were from: Fossbarrow. She was easily in her seventies so it made sense her memory was foggy, but her age was quite rare for a human, much so for this day and age. Never the less, everyone in the caravan treated her with the utmost respect and care, Ahri seeming to take that to heart.

"Where's Ryze?" Kaldur asked

"Somewhere up front. He's been keeping to himself mostly."

Ezreal smirked. "Still upset that he refused to teach you magic?"

"I only asked if he could show me a few things. I didn't expect the whole 'you will lose control' speech again."

Ezreal was still smiling. "I would show you a few things, but I am not sure how gauntlet translates to sword."

"Don't worry about it. I think I'm the only up-close fighter among us so it works out anyway."

Kaldur leaned to his right to look along the caravan as they bended along the roadway into the denser part of the forest. The creatures were a mix of varying animals, some of them creatures based off the simple oxen, but Kaldur was most pleased to see horses among them, the first creature he recognized. In Ionia, every creature was modified in some way, shape, or form; Bilgewater was no exception to that as the seagulls were far more predatory than his own and the rats had gills.

"I can take over. You've been driving all night."

Ezreal gave him a cautious look. "I still don't believe a month of feeding, watering, and taking care of horses is enough to qualify you to drive them."

Kaldur chuckled a little. "Quit with your paranoia, _you're_ the who's never ridden one before before."

Ezreal shrugged as he gave Kaldur the reins. "I never said I hadn't… I just said I wasn't trained. But I suppose this face can't look perfect tired."

Kaldur shook his head as the fool bumbled to the back of the cart and rested on the bench. Wanting to avoid the coast, the caravan had decided to make it to the town of Boleham before the next nightfall, which meant that they had to continue all night. Ezreal, eager to drive, volunteered for the nighttime road trip.

Keeping the gelding on the road was easy enough, and by the time the morning sun was fully in the sky, the caravan had passed through most of the forest and was headed back downhill towards the river.

"How long has he been asleep?" Came a soothing voice from behind him.

Climbing into the passengers' side of the cart, Ahri nudged Kaldur a little and smiled.

"Morning." She greeted, the bright yellow of her feline eyes matching the sunlight.

"Morning. He's been out for about an hour or so."

Kaldur gave her a small smile and nudged her back. "So, you excited?"

Ahri turned to look at the mountainside. "It's the first clue I've had in a long time. I just wonder if this will be another mislead."

"It's a two to three-week trip to Fossbarrow; not to mention all of the stuff we have to do in the capital city." Kaldur eased. "You have all that time. There is plenty of opportunities to verify the information, and maybe we can find some more."

"I hope." She answered.

Kaldur, a little unsure about what to say, turned back to the caravan when he realized there was a mass of voices in the front as the entire thing began to slow down. Pulling on the reigns, the cart slowed to a halt behind the others.

"Why did we stop?" Kaldur called out.

Ahri, eyes flashing in curiosity, dropped the blanket and launched herself into the nearest heavyweight tree, hopping from branch to branch towards the head of the caravan. Reaching around, Kaldur smacked Ezreal in the back a few times.

"Hey, get up, somethings up."

Ezreal groan and shifted around, waving his hand. Shaking his head, Kaldur turned around to see Ryze making his way towards them, his face wearing his usual somber expression. With violet colored skin, runic tattoos seared onto his flesh ran across the mans arms, back, chest, as well as the crown of his bald head. The magician wore no shirt save for the sling across his back that bore a large scroll in a leather container. His figure was thin but muscular, and while he was defiantly bald, he still held a dark brown beard that frayed at the sides where it wasn't bound by two strips of cloth. His eyes were a dark brown, and every time he looked at Kaldur, one could almost sense the weight and pain that was held behind them.

"We're not there already, are we?" Kaldur asked.

Ryze shook his head and pointed towards the ravine that the caravan was emerging from.

"A Noxian force has settled themselves within the village."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Can't we just pass on through? I doubt they would stop one of their own caravans."

Ryze shook his head. "You may wish to see this." He said, beckoning Kaldur to follow.

Kaldur turned back and smacked Ezreal harder. "Don't make me kick you. Get up, I need you to watch the horse."

Ezreal groaned as he stood up, his eyes drooping with his lack of sleep. "Fine, fine."

Kaldur slid from the coach's seat and followed Ryze up towards the front of the caravan. Leaving the edge of the forest, Kaldur was greeted by a wide horizon as the mountains sunk towards the valley beneath them. On the edge of his vision, Kaldur saw a small cadaver of buildings that were more of a grouping of ramshackle huts. Around them lay dozens of squares of tilled farmland, whilst at the far end scattered about the countryside were about seven or more large towers that loomed in the morning sun.

"Where are the soldiers?"

"Their sittin' near them towers." Came a rough male voice.

Kaldur turned to his right to see Kurt, the leader of the caravan. He was a little heavyset and short, but he looked to be built in his arms and legs much like a man who was made to lift. With black hair cut short and a scraggly beard, he was dressed in simple cloth and clothes meant to work in fields or for handling heavy objects. Removing the spyglass he held from his eye, he passed it to Kaldur and pointed towards the first tower.

"Rumor has it there been a dark magician takin' out the warlords and sorcerers of those towers. Didn't think they'd send an army in."

Kaldur looked through the glass to see multiple groups of soldiers divided between the towers he could observe.

"How does that stop us?" He asked.

"While they are there, leaving will be nearly impossible once we enter." Ryze explained.

"You mean for the caravan."

Ryze nodded.

"Is there a way around?"

"Would be givin' us a week on travel." Kurt answered.

"How long would we be stuck there if we stayed in Boleham?"

Kurt shrugged. "As long as they be plannin' on stayin'."

Handing back the spyglass, Kaldur turned around and started walking back towards the rear wagon.

"We should take a look." He told Ryze as they made their way.

"No. It is not the time for unnecessary risks." Ryze sounded adamant.

"It's not unnecessary. For one, we need to get to Demacia as soon as possible. If we get caught up in this barricade and it turns out longer than a week, we will be kicking ourselves that we didn't look ahead of time. Secondly, I want to know who this dark mage is."

"We cannot deviate just because of your curiosity."

Kaldur reached the wagon and began to pull out some of his equipment. The bracers and greaves he wore were a little sore to sleep on, so he took them off during the night. Aside from his teal fish scale vest, Kadur was glad he kept his Ionian tunic and blue pants fit with maroon stained leather boots.

"We still don't know who, or what, made the third magic in the world rune. If there is even a chance that we can find out anything, I want to take it. I'm not going to let Malzahar hold all the cards."

Malzahar, the prophet of the Void, or so he called himself the day before Kaldur and the rest escaped from Piltover. From what Kaldur had gathered during their brief conversation, Malzahar was the reason for Kaldur's appearance in Runeterra, as well as for why it contained void magic in the first place. While no one knew exactly what Malzahar had intended with changing the world rune that rested within Kaldur, it was clear that he knew much more than he let on; enough so to believe that Kaldur was the man to bring about the end of Runeterra.

Ryze took a deep sigh. "Malzahar is a madman corrupted by forces beyond his understanding."

"Does that make him wrong?" Kaldur argued. "We know nothing! You have no idea who did it, and you're the most knowledgeable among us. We don't even know where to start."

"Kaldur," Ryze began, his voice even tempered which was never a good sign. "grasping at every loose straw of information is not going to get you any closer. I understand you wish to take matters into your own hands, but this is not the best way."

Kaldur started chewing on his lip, debating Ryze's words. "At least let us check it out. It won't hurt to have a look around to see how long they plan on staying. If we find out it's longer than a week, we'll head back, tell Kurt and be on our way."

Ryze took a deep breath. "Fine." He answered, disgruntled. "But if any complications arise, you must leave immediately. I will find an alternate solution."

"Understood." Kaldur wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and pulled up the hood. "Ez, stay with Ryze. I'm gonna find Ahri and we'll go."

"Who made you the leader?" Ezreal whined.

"No one. But it's better than the man who bought an entire casket of Noxian spice wine and drank it during his watch."

"How was I supposed to know it was addicting? They really should put labels on those things you know."

"Even guilty you still say it's not your fault."

"Would you have me any other way?" Ezreal smiled.

Ryze walked away from the conversation, his head looking up at the sky as if to say: why me? Kaldur shook his head and sauntered off towards the edge of the caravan where Ahri dropped from the trees.

"Ready?" he asked, knowing she had heard most of the conversation.

She nodded and covered herself in her own cloak. Deciding to leave the horses in case the caravan needed them, Kaldur and Ahri ran down the hill, enhancing themselves with their magic. Ahri needed far less of a boost than Kaldur did as her natural Vastayan nature allowed her to be faster and stronger than the average human. Kaldur had trained much to be able to handle the magic coursing through his body, but it still took its toll now and then; if he wasn't careful, he could easily overexert himself, but it got easier the more he used it.

From this distance, Kaldur estimated that it would take the caravan most of the day to cross into Boleham. For him and Ahri it would take half that time. Ryze could easily teleport them, but he attracted attention like a magnet if anyone got a look at his skin. Ahri was similar but Vastaya were not as uncommon. Early on they had figured that Ezreal couldn't help himself to cause trouble and take all the credit for any good that happened out of it, which meant keeping the playboy out of trouble as much as possible. Kaldur looked like any average Noxian which worked to his favor here, but Ryze insisted on always having someone else around, which meant the only viable option: Ahri.

Kaldur never minded Ahri's company, in fact it was quite comforting to have the fox lady near him. Ever since they had met in the forests of Ionia, she had been his companion for his entire journey; now he couldn't imagine being in this world without her. Running through the open fields, Kaldur almost spun his head too fast when he noticed that his vision was fixed to Ahri who had returned with a smile of her own.

It took a few hours, with a couple of water breaks in between, but once they had arrived at the edge of Boleham's territory they began to slow down. The patrols were easy enough to avoid, especially making their way through a few orchards that were filled with fruit trees, and once they made their way to the edge of the town the pair slipped into the mass of buildings with a mission on their minds.

Boleham was much like any other village, thatch roofs, thin walls, and livestock in makeshift fences that rested by the wayside. It looked to house a little more than a hundred people, which was just enough to stay out of site as the villagers themselves wrestled to hear the announcements from the Noxian soldiers standing in the town square. As they crept up to the crowd, Kaldur began to hear the voices from a few of the men, each one wearing a solid breast plate of dark iron with sharp shoulder pads in the same metal.

"… Hand. There shall be a curfew set until we have concluded our business. If anyone challenges the authority of the Trifarian legion it shall be met with swift punishment. For the glory of Noxus!"

The man and his two guards stepped down from their positions on the slightly raised hill and pushed their way through the murmuring crowd till they brushed by Kaldur and Ahri near the rear. Soldiers were everywhere in Boleham, but each one seemed to pay little attention to anyone in the town itself instead acting either on orders, or like regular folk.

The Noxian military was not what Kaldur had envisioned when he saw them the first time. Instead of detailed ranks and discipline, they were more like a group of mercenaries that followed orders. Each one had a weapon of varying shape and size that fit their mold while they wore different scraps of the same armor to fit their movements. Every person seemed to be an individual. There were groups of course, each one segmented into a general weapon category, but the person itself retained his or her uniqueness.

"I'll find out what I can from some of the soldiers. See if you can get a few of the villagers talking." Ahri whispered.

Kaldur nodded and the two split up. Moving towards the northern edge of the town, Kaldur looked around and tried to place where all of the soldiers were located. It was good to know this information in any capacity, but Kaldur felt it best if he avoided them altogether until he made his move.

A group of six by the entry road, three wandering the streets, most likely looking at the young women who wandered by, and four that were splitting up doing rounds of the few buildings in place. While it wasn't much, a small drinking tent rested near the first few houses where some soldiers could be heard in pleasant banter with one another. Taking out a few Noxian copper pieces that Ahri had passed him, Kaldur spun to the first open market stall he could find.

A middle aged man and his son sat in the back, each one holding tools as they scrambled together some of the odd trinkets that rested in the main area. There was nothing much, a few bound leather necklaces and some small artifacts that had no doubt come from the towers, but Kaldur looked up to the man and gave a warm smile anyhow.

"Looks new."

"Most are. Figured while them soldiers are here, we can get some of these out there. My boy and I been tryin' to move in closer to the mainland but business took a turn for the worst last season."

"What happened?" Kaldur asked as he pretended to give one of their bracelets a good look, his eyes trying to keep the soldiers in their peripheral.

"The new wizard. Said he some dark spellcaster or some such. All them other wizards that used to buy my goods all up and disappeared. They liked something that could hold them fancy gems on."

Kaldur paused and looked up at the man. "Wizard give himself a name?"

"I didn't catch it first time round. Margaux, village prior, might know. She met him in person not two months ago."

"Aside from the disappearances, anything else this Wizard do?"

"Yeah, he gave ol' Vixis the Cruel a run for it. Man did not much but piss himself after that Wizard knocked him down. We all thought he was dead till he came runnin' back with the legion."

Kaldur squinted his eyes at the man as he put down the bracelet. "How can a town with so many magicians be taken by one man?"

"Most them be old coots lookin' for a place to do their learnin'. Some ain't been real wizards since them olden days. Towers were made just to look scary. Most I figured ain't seen a fight in a long time."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Thought wizards were supposed to be mysterious. You seem to know them rather well."

"Spent most my life with 'em." The shop keep nodded. "Some used to tell stories of them good ol' days."

Kaldur grunt in understanding and looked around at the soldiers, making sure to keep his face as inconspicuous as possible. "So how long the soldiers plan on staying?" He asked, returning to his original purpose.

"Can't tell yah." The man shrugged. "Showed up couple days ago and just been searchin' the place."

Kaldur nodded and put the copper pieces on the counter as he picked up an old necklace which caught his eye. The strap itself was nothing more than bits of small chain and leather strips, but in the middle it contained an oblong pendant where the center was hollowed out just enough to fit a small sphere.

"That one ain't got no gem in it." The man replied as he rummaged through his box to get change.

"No worries. Think my friend has something that might fit."

Waving bye to the man, Kaldur stuffed the necklace in his pocket and began sauntering through the streets of the town. The drinking tent was easily the best place to find the information he was looking for, but Kaldur reasoned that he would wait for nightfall when he could listen in without others watching him. Looking at the morning sun he sighed as he realized it would be a long wait, and settled for asking more people around town.

Most people knew very little of the situation, most only satisfied to have their properties undisturbed by the commotion. Taking that as a sign, Kaldur turned his attention to asking the whereabouts of the town prior Margaux. It was easy enough to get directions, and once they pointed out the big house in the town square Kaldur came up to knock on the door. The small clank of moving gears was the first sound of someone home, and before long, Kaldur found himself in front of a tall red headed woman with a rough face and muscular build.

"Margaux?" Kaldur asked.

"Who's asking?"

"Sorry, names Kaldur. I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me."

"Depends on the questions." She answered.

"Just want to know about the curfew ma'am, and possibly how long the legion is planning on staying."

Margaux narrowed her eyes. "Those are some dangerous questions. I haven't seen your face around town before, who are you?"

Kaldur raised his hands in innocence brandishing a smile. "Just a man asking for help. I have a caravan that needs to pass through. Just want to know if it's worth it to take the long way around; most of the townsfolk say you're the person I should talk to."

The woman opened her door a little wider. "I'd take it. Till they find that Wizard they'll be here for as long as they need."

"Wizard?" Kaldur asked.

"Some short pint of a man, calls himself the lord of darkness. We all thought he was the reason for the blight that hit us a few months back. Turns out he's just a fool that somehow managed to get rid of the warlord and all the sorcerers that lived around here."

Kaldur almost snickered. "Lord of Darkness?"

Margaux smiled as well at the thought. "Don't know who goes around calling himself that, but his real name is hard to pronounce so I just keep it at that."

"I know this is gonna sound a little off but, do you happen to know where he is at?"

The woman's eyes darkened as she stared at Kaldur. "Don't get me wrong boy, that small man has magic I have never seen before. He may be a fool, but he is a powerful fool. I wouldn't go messing with him if I were you."

With that, Margaux leaned back and slammed the door in front of Kaldur forcing him to take a step back.

"Nice to meet you too." Kaldur mumbled, turning around.

Taking a breath, Kaldur figured it was time to find Ahri. Interestingly enough, she was sitting near the soldier's leisure tent when he came around the corner. Taking a seat on one of the crates beside her he leaned back a little and began rummaging through his pocket for the necklace.

"As far as I can tell, our best option is to take the route south. The prior believes this is going to last a long time."

"I faired no better. The curfew is at sundown, but most of the soldiers refuse to speak of the dark magician."

Kaldur opened his mouth to ask another question when he thought better of it. Ahri's ability to take the memories of an individual had always been a painful topic. Among the most obvious side effect, it also had a tendency to destroy a person's life force, killing them if she took to much. In short: she hated using it. Kaldur, counting himself lucky, had found himself to be immune to the power and often offered himself as a power source whenever she needed it; but no matter his immunity Kaldur could see it still bothered her.

"You heard me and Ryze I take it?" Kaldur smirked.

"Just because he asked you to not poke around doesn't mean I share the same restriction." Kaldur almost laughed when he caught hold of the leather on the necklace and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Can you hand me your gems for a second?" He asked.

Ahri, eyebrow raised, reached into her pouch and pulled out the two golden fire gems and handed them to Kaldur. Taking the two, he placed them together and twisted till they formed a perfect sphere unto which he placed in the center of the unlatched pendant. Closing the pendant, Kaldur was surprised to find they fit perfectly; a small section of the gem protruding from the center of the container. Lifting it up he turned to Ahri, her face aglow with curiosity.

"May I?" He asked.

Kaldur almost swore she blushed, but the instant he saw it she spun around and lowered her hood, moving her loose hair out of the way; her head nodding in approval. Placing the necklace around her neck, and tying it down, he backed away as she spun so he could look at her. The silver around the gem was old but the longer Kaldur looked at it, the more he felt it fit her perfectly.

"Thank you." She said, her eyes glowing in wonder. "Where did you get it?"

"One of the shop keeps had it. I noticed the container was the right size so I figure 'why not'."

Ahri was beaming, her eyes scanning the pendant with wonder and appreciation. Kaldur watched her in a slight daze, his mind drifting to how beautiful she looked, when he caught himself and forced a cough.

"We should probably get moving, Ryze is going to want to hear this."

With that, the two stood up and meandered out of the town towards the orchard eastbound. Taking their time, Kaldur and Ahri kept a steady pace as they entered the orchard. Since it was still spring, Kaldur expected only budding fruits at most on the large forage, but was pleasantly surprised that strange fruits were already appearing on the low hung branches. Taking in the scene as they made their way, Kaldur nearly jumped as a darker presence brushed up against his mind.

Looking around, Kaldur half expected a large animal to appear, but nothing showed. Both of them stopped in their tracks, as Ahri was able to sense it as well. Despite his ability to feel the magic of non-human creates at a distance, Kaldur still felt blind compared to Ahri who could detect the essence of all creatures. This one, however, was different than normal.

Unable to pinpoint its position, Kaldur looked at Ahri and gave a small shrug; the grimace on her face making it clear she was faring no better. With his eyes peeled, the pair slowly began to move their way forward, the presence never dimming. Kaldur was just about to shout when a small voice followed by breaking bushes sounded to the North of where they stood.

"I took that tower! It's mine! Who do they think their dealing with? I'll show them, I'll …" The source of the voice rounded the nearest tree and almost jumped in surprise.

In front of Kaldur and Ahri stood a small creature not even larger than two feet. He wore a frightfully large wizards hat of purple with a chain band across the center piece, and a tiny cloak that was still large enough to cover his body. On his arms the figure sported two spiked heavy metal gauntlets unto which one carried a mace with a yellow gem embedded in the upper middle; his height making it look like a staff in comparison. With matching spiked plate boots, the creature was almost laughable until Kaldur managed to get a look at his face. There was no face, or at least not one that he could see, with two flaming red eyes observing Kaldur out of the blackness that made up the creature's head.

Kaldur froze. Something within him began to scream, telling him to run away as he watched the small creature in horror. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, the voices in his mind were just as silent, but whatever this person was had something that felt familiar … and terrifying.

The gem on the creature's mace glowed bright, and before Kaldur knew it, he was surrounded by a field of magic. Dark spires nearly two stories high shot up out of the ground, each one jagged and connected by a wall of dark purple energy which built a cage around the area Kaldur stood in. Kaldur backed up slightly, and focused his magic, all the while controlling the fear that had inexplicably risen within him. Two swords manifested themselves in the palms of each of Kaldurs hands. Made entirely of magic, each sword was about three feet in length with double edges and a pointed tip, the blade itself composed of a bright fluctuating turquoise that matched the color of his eyes. Standing ready, Kaldur gave a quick glance to see that Ahri was not in the cage with him. He gave a wry smile before returning his attention to the smaller creature.

"And who have I caught?" The small creature asked, voice high pitched and cackling.

Kaldur didn't reply but instead poked at the shield with his swords. As the tip of the blade touched the wall the magic surrounding them sparked, but neither side would yield; Kaldur could only wonder what would happen if he himself touched it.

"Answer me!" The tiny creature ordered. "You shall suffer the wrath of the mighty Veigar!"

Kaldur almost snickered, but kept his composure. "Let me take a guess: Lord of Darkness?"

Veigar paused a moment, seemingly surprised before a look of satisfaction lit up his eyes; hey were quite emotional.

"I see you have heard of me. Good, now cower in fear! Your death shall be painful!"

Kaldur rolled his eyes. Whoever this man was he was clearly trying too hard, and the longer he talked the more he seemed less and less of a threat. Deciding it best if he kept the conversation going, Kaldur opened his mouth to speak when Ahri silently appeared right behind Veigar.

"You may want to deal with her first." Kaldur remarked.

Veigar spun around and jumped in shock as Ahri lit three of her floating blue fox fires around herself, her eyes glowing like a predator.

"Y – You – You DARE threaten ME!?" Veigar announced in utter shock. "I am the Lord of Darkness, the MASTER OF EVIL!"

The field around Kaldur began to waver, and within moments the energy he felt had disappeared leaving nothing standing as the pillars disintegrated into nothingness. Walking up as Veigar continued his rant, Kaldur reached up and placed the edge of his sword against the creature's neck.

Veigar stopped talking, his eyes flashing as he divided his gaze between his two adversaries.

"What exactly … are you?" Kaldur asked.

"He's a Yordle!" Ahri exclaimed in excitement, her eyes brightening in recognition. "Though not one I have ever seen before."

"YORDLE!? I AM NO YORDLE!" Veigar shouted.

Kaldur shook his head. "What is a Yordle?"

"A Yordle's …"

"I AM NOT A YORDLE!" Veigar interrupted again, waving his mace. The gem atop it began to glow once more, but the creature was too slow for Kaldur. With a quick turn of his wrist, Kaldur's sword pierced the tiny hand of the creature, forcing Veigar to drop his mace, his hand numb. Veigar shouted in pain and looked at his hand: it was still attached, and not even a scratch on it.

"You underestimate …" He began.

"Can you shut it for five minutes?" Kaldur snapped, irritated.

Veigar gave him a look, but stopped talking.

"Thank you. Now, I have a few questions for you. You answer them, you can go back to … whatever it was you were doing. Otherwise I'll knock you unconscious and gift wrap you for the nearest Noxian patrol with a little bow." Kaldur wasn't much one for threats, but it seemed the best option at this point.

"Noxus would embrace me!" Veigar retorted, his chest puffed out.

"Then why are you running?" Ahri asked.

"I … I'm not running!"

Kaldur sighed, rubbing his now closed eyes at the arriving headache, well that option was a bust. "Ok, look. I want to know about dark magic. Can someone of your … talents help me?"

Veigar stared at him, his eyes mimicking shock. "I suppose …"

He shook his head to remove the thought. "No! You shall suffer through your own ignorance. It will tear you inside, destroying all …"

"I get it, I get it. Pain, torture, death, etcetera." Kaldur took a breather and looked at Ahri who in turn shrugged. Dealing with this Yordle was like dealing with a child, and not a fun one at that. After a few moments of Veigars ranting, the glowing eyes of curiosity struck Ahri along with a coy smile. Kneeling down she looked at Veigar, dissipating her fox fires into thin air.

"Then how about we strike a deal. Knowledge for knowledge." She proposed.

Veigar looked at her with interest. "And what knowledge could you possibly give me?"

Ahri's eyes looked up at Kaldur. Taking the hint he put his blades away as well.

"Knowledge of power, one that sits ever close to you." She answered; her voice steady but sly.

Veigar seemed to chew on the thought for a moment, but his eyes betrayed his utter curiosity; until he finally looked up at her. "One question."

One question out of a sea of a thousand. Kaldur pondered each one of them in his head, but few stuck out as the most important. Begrudgingly he took the only one that seemed relevant.

"Can you corrupt a world rune with dark magic?" Kaldur asked.

Veigar's eyes widened, almost fearful; but as soon as it appeared the Yordle stowed it away. "No! Of course not! Anyone with half a brain knows you can't corrupt something that pure."

Kaldur sighed in disappointment.

"You can, however," Veigar continued. "Bond it to the rune."

Kaldur's eyes shot down to the small man, his own eyes filled with something far darker than before; and much less childlike. Veigar cocked his head to the side after a moment and looked at Kaldur curiously.

"I find it curious that you are the second person to ask me this question."

Kaldur froze, a bad feeling merging in his stomach.

"Who asked you?" Ahri asked, her eyes just as fearful as his.

Veigar raised up a menacing finger, wiggling it back and forth. "Nah uh. One question, that's the deal. Now, what is this knowledge of power?"

Veigar was acting oddly civil compared to his earlier behavior, which made this situation even more unsettling for Kaldur. Looking at Ahri, she gestured to him.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You have to show him the knowledge. I can't do it for you." She said.

"Wait I thought you were …" Kaldur paused when it dawned on him what Ahri had bargained.

"Seriously, you want me to tell him!?" Kaldur asked aghast.

Ahri nodded. "He already suspects."

"No one suspects that! Do you know what he would do with that knowledge?"

"What could he do?" Ahri asked, her smile still present.

As Kaldur thought of the consequences of telling such a dangerous person, Ahri made her way to him and leaned in close. "Don't you trust me?" She asked, whispering in his ear.

Kaldur groaned, knowing what that meant. Pulling away from Ahri, Kaldur stepped up towards Veigar. Closing his eyes, Kaldur gathered the magic within him, but this time distributing as much as he could throughout his body till he could feel it brimming on the edge of his skin. His body could only handle a percentage of the world runes power, but his months of practice had allowed him to hone more and more as time grew. Kaldur had very little clue as to how much power he could wield, but he felt it should be more than enough for this moment.

Opening his eyes, Kaldur let the power release from his skin in a wave till a steady stream filled the area in a bright shade of turquoise.

If Veigar's head had a jaw, it would have dropped.

"What … what are you!?" He asked surprised.

"From what I understand, I am a container for a world rune." Kaldur answered.

Veigar was so shocked that it took until Kaldur stopped releasing his energy for him to snap back to reality.

"You tricked me!" Veigar shouted at Ahri, pointing his gloved finger at her. "I can't do anything with this knowledge!"

Ahri's smile grew slightly. "I promised you knowledge of power. You now know something about power you did not know before."

"NOBODY TRICKS VEIGAR!" He shouted.

In an instant Veigar shoved his non numbed hand forward and his mace flew towards him, landing within his palm gently. Kaldur was still trying to recover from his wasteful use of power, and as such didn't notice the mace before the gem started glowing. Ahri was the first to move, her flames striking Veigar in an instant which stopped his spell from activating. Kaldur quickly formed a sword and thrust straight at the wizard, the blade appearing to pass harmlessly though him.

Veigar dropped to the floor, almost comedically.

"That was fast." Kaldur commented. "Though, to be fair, if we were even a second late, I have a feeling we wouldn't be talking now."

Kaldur moved around the unconscious yordle towards Ahri and the two proceeded back to the caravan leaving the master of evil behind them.

"How long will he be like that?" Ahri asked.

Kaldur shrugged. "Don't know. Lee Sin said I affect them the more magic they have so…"

"Yordles are magical creatures." Ahri pointed out.

"Then a long time." Kaldur commented.

Staying silent for the rest of the trip, Kaldur's mind raced through all of the implications of what Veigar had said. If even a shred of it was true than that would explain the third personality within his mind; but there were so many more questions than answers now. One thing was certain however, Kaldur needed to talk with his world rune.


	3. Confusing Times

**Hey** **Guys!** First of all, I need to apologize. I have been a terrible writer lately and have not been keeping up with updates as I said I would. Recently a lot of stuff has happened in my life that is causing this hobby of mine to be difficult to continue. From family members going to the hospital to cards being hacked, my summer decided to dump every problem it could on me and I couldn't handle it that well. I really don't want to stop writing this story; I know many of you like it and want to see it finished. Therefore I made a solution: A account. It's not much, but it's something, and I hope that you guys will help me with it if you get the chance. This is the link: airavice_fictionalwriter

Thank you all and I hope you keep bearing with me till the end.

Chapter 2: Confusing Times

The walls of Kaldurs mind were always white; a vast abyss as far as the eye could see, not that he actually saw it. Instead he felt it, and as with all things in his mind it bent to the shape of his will and emotions. Taking a seat, Kaldur mind filled with images of the fields of Ionia on the edge of a massive forest, the one where he first arrived. He could almost feel the grass beneath himself, the wind brushing against his face, and the scent of pinewood filling the air. Mentally opening his eyes, Kaldur witnessed three figures standing before him. One was a large man, bald and scarred, with muscles sculpted so finely that it reminded Kaldur of a barbarian or Greek warrior. The second was a man cloaked in purple silk with hands as thin as the skeleton beneath and a face that was nothing more than a pool of black rippling with silver reflections. The last was a small girl donning a pink satin dress while her blue and teal colored hair rested behind her head. The girls' skin was as pale as his own with her eyes the same shade of turquoise; in her hands she held a doll that resembled a tiny Yordle.

"I think it's time you explained a few things." Kaldur began.

"Uh oh, dad's angry." The barbarian chuckled, his voice heavy and dark as he sat across from Kaldur next to the girl.

"Why should we?" The cloaked figure asked, his voice was cold and empty. "You give us not the light of day unless you want something."

"Use us!" The girl cried, her attention waning from Kaldur to the doll in front of her.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow, ignoring the girls cry for attention. "Isn't that what you want? To give me my every desire?"

"But your question is not your true desire, is it?" He spat, the cold voice slicing through the air.

Kaldur rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Then what is my desire oh great one?"

The cloaked figure paused, his movements nonexistent, until finally he faced away.

"Really? No witty come back, no speech?"

No response.

"You're certainly acting odd." Kaldur remarked.

The barbarian chuckled, his body reverberating with the spasms of his breath. When he seemed to get it out of his system, he leveled his gaze upon Kaldur with rough hewn dark eyes.

"It shall be an interesting day when you finally accept our power kid."

Kaldur narrowed his eyes at the large man, but decided it best if he pulled the conversation back a bit.

"Why were you bonded to the rune?" Kaldur asked, his attention focused on the barbarian.

The man raised his hand in the air, wiggling his finger back and forth. "You're asking the wrong question kid. Why does anyone with power do anything? I wouldn't know, I just work here."

Kaldur held in the desire to laugh. While the magic was clearly from another world, Kaldur found it interesting that each member had a habit of picking up mannerisms from his own. Catchy phrases were a particular favorite of theirs. Trying to recover, Kaldur brought his brain back on track to the problem; it was often that his emotions would scatter when he was here. The third entity, the barbarian, was obviously meant to represent dark magic, yet why would dark magic be bonded in the first place?

Wracking his brain, Kaldur kept looking for different questions, but each one felt like the same one he had asked.

"Ok, what purpose does you being bonded to the rune fulfill?" he asked, not sure what the difference was.

The barbarian smiled. "Had to pull out the dictionary for that one? To answer that question, how about another: what is the void?"

Kaldur ground his teeth slowly. "The other side of Runeterra?"

"Kind of. Imagine it as the opposite of everything that exists."

"So, nothingness?"

"Correct. Now, since these two things are different from one another imagine they have different magic."

"Where are you going with this?" He ground out.

The large man leaned in closer to Kaldur. "Void magic and natural magic are polar opposites; to bond to one another they require a catalyst."

The lightbulb in Kaldur's head went off. "Dark magic." He answered.

"Exactly."

Kaldur paused, reflecting on the information he was given. "Then why were _you_ placed on the rune?" He asked, looking at the cloaked figure.

"Again." The empty voice began. "you are asking the wrong question Kaldur. But I doubt you have the time to ask the right one, it seems you are a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Kaldur almost spoke out, but as soon as his mouth opened, his vision was no longer of his own mind, but instead the hills of Noxus. It was currently night, with the only light being the stars above him and the small fire that burned before him. Around it sat his three companions Ryze, Ezreal, and Ahri all of whom were eating the days cooking.

After arriving at the caravan two days prior, Ryze had made the executive decision to leave and take the detour ahead of the caravan so as to not waste time. Purchasing four horses despite Kurts warnings, the crew moved to the southern area as fast as their steeds could carry them. Within a couple of days, they had made it farther than they anticipated and decided to take a breather.

"Is something happening?" Kaldur asked.

Ryze looked up, giving Kaldur a questioning gaze while Ezreal shrugged.

Kaldur groaned. "He did it again."

"His ability to shut you out of your own mind concerns me." Ryze commented.

"He doesn't shut me out, he just forces me to shut myself out." He defended. "I've been relying on them a little too much."

"Well I cannot say he is wrong; we've had an unwelcomed guest on our trail since yesterday."

Everyone paused to look at Ryze. "And you didn't bother to tell us!?" Ezreal asked, looking around his shoulder.

With an emotionless face, Ryze straightened up and called out into the trees. "We know you're there. Please come out."

The lack of readiness in Ryze's posture was a little disconcerting, but Kaldur and the rest decided to follow his lead and instead turned to see a young girl peeking out from behind a sturdy evergreen. She was small, no more than thirteen if Kaldur guessed it right, but something was different about her, and she was by no means a Noxian. With crazy long blond hair that stretched longer than her height, it spun into a light pink near the end where it was braided. She had pail skin and light blue eyes that seemed to reflect the stars around her, all the while wearing a teal scarf and no sleeve top with a matching skirt that sat just above her knees. On her person were dozens of small metallic trinkets made of differing metals, but all of them sparkling. With no shoes, she creeped forward with a curious look on her face till she spotted Ezreal.

"Ezreal!" She smiled.

"Oh no." He mumbled back.

Now it was Ezreals turn for the stares as everyone looked at him.

"A friend of yours?" Ahri asked, a smug smile tugging at her lips.

"In a manner of speaking." He mumbled again.

In a flash the girl had appeared next Ezreal and embraced him in a big hug, but immediately shot back when she noticed all the other people staring at her causing the girl to blush.

"Why didn't you tell me you were kicked out of Piltover!?" She asked.

"It's a little hard to contact you Zoe." He replied, the slight sound of irritation lining his voice.

"I told you! You just need to think of me and I'll appear." Zoe's face began to change to a lighter shade of red, her face spinning away to hide it. "I mean, only if you want to."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow glancing at Ahri, but she was far too interested in the kid to notice anything else.

"Care to introduce us to your friend Ez?" Kaldur asked.

Ezreal sighed before he gestured to the girl. "This, is Zoe. She's the Tragonain aspect of Twilight."

Kaldur paused in confusion. "The who-da-what now?"

"It's … a really complicated Targonian thing."

"That's very helpful. I thought you were mister adventurer?"

"Their culture is not my strong suit, alright!"

"I have never met one of the aspects of Targon before," Ryze began. "But according to legend, they are beings of omnipotence based on the gods that rest above Targonia's highest peak."

Kaldur couldn't help but think of the Greek gods when Ryze described them. "So, she's a god then?"

"Not exactly. Most Targonians keep their methods secret from the rest of the world, but it is known that the aspects inhabit worthy human hosts. Zoe is one such persona."

Kaldur turned to look at Zoe, a new found interest filling his mind as the young girl bound into a tree, hung upside down by her hair and laughed as a possum like critter hung upside down with her.

"What are you doing here, Zoe?" Ezreal called out. It was interesting to see him irritated considering his normal happy go lucky self.

"You had me worried." She answered, swinging back and forth with the possum. "Besides, that prissy in Demacia is no fun, why would you be headed there?"

"She's not prissy. And how did _you_ know we were going to Demacia?"

"You talk loud."

"Who's this girl you're talking about?" Kaldur asked, his curiosity on fire.

Now it was Ezreal's turn to blush. Rubbing the back of his head, he turned away. "Just a friend …"

Kaldur blinked. Ezreal had a girl; that was new.

"Actually, that gives me an idea." Ezreal began, his face beaming. "Why don't …"

Zoe spun down from the tree and fell to the floor; or rather, through it as a small dark pool of water that looked like a wormhole opened beneath her. Almost instantly she popped up beside Ahri and gave her a good stare, her body shining with golden sparkles like glitter.

"Who's this?"

"Zoe, leave her alone." Ezreal chided.

"But why's she here? Are you trying to seduce Ezreal?"

Kaldur was just about to break into laughter when Ahri beat him to it. Rolling on the floor, Ahri's light laugh turned hysterical the longer she lay on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked, her faced puffed out like a child who thought they were the butt of an adult's joke.

It took a moment for Ahri to get her bearings, but once she did, she wiped a tear from her eye and look straight at Zoe.

"You need not worry about that little one. How about this, I'll play a little game with you and we'll talk."

"A game?" Zoe asked, excitement replacing her previous annoyance.

Ahri summoned her spirit orb within her hands, a light blue and green orb that floated with just the lightest touch but was deadly to any unsuspecting foe. Stepping back, she threw it into the forest as far as it would go.

"Catch!"

Zoe fell through the floor as Ahri dashed through the trees, and the game was on. Disappearing into the vast forest, it was clear to Kaldur that Ahri and Zoe were going to get along fine.

"What were you going to say before?" Kaldur asked, returning his attention to Ezreal, still grinning.

"The person I know in Demacia could help us get through the border and stay hidden."

"Care to elaborate?"

"She's a Crownguard!"

Ryze nearly spat out the rations he was chewing on. "Absolutely not!"

Kaldur split his gaze between the two of them, he was clearly missing something. "What the heck is a Crownguard?"

"Their one of the most known families in the kingdom." Ryze explained. "They are most known for their lineage in defense of the king, and their hatred of magic."

"This might throw you for a loop old man, but that particular Crownguard is a mage."

Ryze paused, his eyes narrowing to match Ezreals whose face was in a broad grin. "Are you sure?"

"Give me a little credit, Ryze! I've known her for a few years."

Ryze couldn't help but groan, his dislike of the situation utterly apparent; but with only a simple nod he returned back to his food.

"So, who is this person?" Kaldur couldn't help but ask.

Ezreal was nearly beat red. "Luxanna Crownguard. A friend I met while in Demacia."

Kaldur's grin widened while he leaned forward. "Just a friend, huh?"

"It's not like anything official. I mean we see each other now and then but I'm gone a lot and she has her family and …" He looked like he was about to pass out from sheer embarrassment.

"Alright, alright. Chill out."

Kaldur couldn't help but smile at his friend's obvious lack of comfort.

Days passed without so much as an incident as the vagabond crew made their way along the coastline. Kaldur couldn't help but notice that Zoe was much an improvement on the dull and drab march towards Trevale. While she was easily mischievous and playful, Kaldur took in a relaxing breath as the young, or rather old, Aspect of Twilight refrained from doing anything that would cause Ryze a heart attack. Ezreal, on the other hand, was not so amused. The unrequited love Zoe had for the man could be summed up into one word: hormones. As he had learned over their days of travel, Zoe had been the Aspect of Twilight for hundreds if not thousands of years, all in the body of a small child that had just hit the age of puberty.

"Come on! Tell me something else." She whined as they rounded the next bend.

Floating above the air next to Kaldur's horse, Zoe rested in an invisible hammock that seemed to carry her everywhere. When she wasn't playing, she was doing something that involved Ezreal, but as Kaldur's secret of being from another world came to reach her ears, much to his chagrin, she seemed to find the time to pester him as well. She wanted to know everything about his world, from cars to cities, to games and pop culture, the questions never ceased; and as he began to describe his world it became obvious that she wasn't the only one innately interested.

"Alright. But only one more."

Zoe nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's see. I already told you about airplanes…"

"I still don't understand how those things fly." Ezreal complained.

"I described it as best I can, it's not my fault you lack imagination."

Ezreal grimaced, returning his attention to the road.

Kaldur shook his head and turned back to Zoe with a methodical look on his face. "Where was I … oh right. We were on computers. So, there are these devices on my planet where … great how do I describe this. Uh, you know what paper and writing utensils are right?"

Zoe nodded.

"Kind of like that, you can use it to write stuff without having to use paper. Well, imagine a small device about the size of this satchel. On one side of the satchel there is what is called a screen, where images appear."

"What images?"

"All types of images. Anything you can imagine. They're not real, but they appear real to us."

Zoe looked confused.

"Alright … have you ever seen a play or a show?"

"You mean those boring things where people are terrible at playing pretend?"

"Yes, that. Well, imagine that what you see is shrunk and put on that satchel. And everywhere you go you can watch that play over and over again without having actors show up every time."

"What's the point of that?" It was clear he was confusing her even more.

"Uhhh, well … People don't always have the time or the money to go watch those plays so they make a copy of them so they can watch it whenever they want. Anyway …"

Ryze raised his hand in the air making Kaldur pause. "What's up?"

Dismounting, Ryze moved over to the edge of the tree line, his gaze casting far outwards. Kaldur and the rest followed suit with a grumpy Zoe in toe. On the far edge of Kaldur's view was a small collaboration of ramshackle huts that rested by a bay leading out to the open sea. While Kaldur was grateful to see some sign of civilization, he was more curious as to why Ryze had stopped them … until he looked at the harbor. Hundreds of warships sat in the flowing currents. While he couldn't see them in any detail, he was quite sure that each one carried enough men to run the small town of Trevale into the ground.

"An army?" Kaldur asked.

Ryze nodded slowly, his face back to his normal somber expression.

"You told me that Demacia and Noxus weren't on friendly terms but this looks like an invasion force."

"It is." Ezreal answered. "My question is why they would be stupid enough to go to war with Demacia a second time."

Kaldur gave Ezreal a questioning look. "A second time?"

"They've fought before. Recently it's all skirmishes and border conflicts, but there was a time when it was worse than that. Actually, one of the most famous battles happened at the pass we're headed towards, The Gates of Mourning."

Kaldur looked back down at the mass of ships and men that swarmed the unsuspecting village, his stomach beginning to knot up as the thought of what could happen filled his mind. "That's going to be a problem getting past."

"Trevale is just a basin for the army to gather before they move out." Ryze added. "It will be a few days before they march on Demacia."

"We have little in the manner of supplies." Ahri warned. "If we don't resupply in Trevale then the trip is going to be harsh."

"We can live." Ryze answered. "Come, it's time we moved on."

Remounting his horse, Kaldur stopped to look around when something felt out of place. "Where's Zoe?"

Ezreal shrugged. "She probably spotted something she thought was fun. Don't worry, she'll appear when she wants to."

"You sure?"

"She's a thousand-year-old god with a child complex, she's better off than we are."

Not quite convinced, Kaldur remounted his horse and followed the rest down the dirt road.

"Does Demacia know of the Invasion?" Kaldur asked Ryze, moving his horse next to the magician. Most of what Kaldur had known of war came from history, and it mostly consisted of battles won or lost. It was an interesting subject, but Kaldur had barely paid attention in that class when he was younger.

"I would not know." He answered, his gaze looking towards the horizon. "Noxus has not been known to adhere to traditional niceties such as declarations. They have their own honor, to be sure, but it occurs on the field of battle, not in the preparation."

"Is this going to get in the way?" Kaldur asked, in his mind he kept seeing fields of dead soldiers.

"War affects many people. It would be foolish to presume that it will not do the same to us. We must be sure to not get involved."

"Why's that?"

"Taking sides in any conflict outside our own will only cause more problems."

Kaldur narrowed his eyes. "But what if Demacia is defeated? Won't that prevent us from getting to the Registry?"

"Your understanding of warfare is interesting. No, Demacia will not fall within a day." There was a hint of humor in Ryze's voice, but just as quick as it arrived it disappeared under one shallow and cold. "If the Registry is destroyed there are other options."

"Maybe for you, but I only have one option." Kaldur ground out. "I don't plan on following any of your 'suggestions'."

Ryze raised an eyebrow at Kaldur before he returned his eyes to the road. "Then we best hurry."

Avoiding the town of Trevale was far easier than expected, only taking them a few days to move around it and towards the Gates of Mourning where the pass to Demacia lay in wait. The army itself seemed dormant as ships and war machines filled the surrounding countryside, but with each passing day, even as it got farther away, an impending gloom filled Kaldur despite it no longer being within his sight.

"So how are you going to contact this girlfriend of yours'?" Kaldur asked, trying to distract himself from the odd sense of vertigo that he was feeling every time he looked down.

The pathway was rough and rocky this far up the mountain, but it was surprisingly warm despite the elevation. Having to walk to make sure the horses stayed afoot, each member led their steed near the edge of a cliff drop which echoed with each clop of the horse's hoof beat. There were multiple pathways to the Gates of Mourning, and as per usual Ryze chose the quickest and most danger ridden path; not that Ahri or Ezreal minded.

"Carrier bird." Ezreal explained, his voice echoing off the cliff walls.

Kaldur attempted to raise an eyebrow, keeping his eyes forward. "I don't believe we have a bird on us Ez."

"It's a special bird, a Demacian Vallian. They're not normally known for being messenger birds, but they are extremely loyal. One hangs around fort Wrenwall that I use."

"Have a plan for everything don't you?"

"Yep." Ezreal turned to smile at Kaldur. "Even one for a fear of heights."

"I told you," Kaldur defended. "It's not heights. It's the fear of falling."

"Same difference."

"No! I can stand flying hundreds of feet in the air. I can even handle falling so long as I know I'll land without dying. This …" He gestured to the edge of the cliff. "Is not safe."

Ahri flashed a smile. "You handled Bilgewater well enough."

Kaldur paused, thinking about it. "Huh. Actually, you're right, that's odd."

Was it the water? The air blowing around him? Despite the differences, nothing Kaldur thought of could explain his current angst.

"It is your state of mind." Ryze called back, seeming to read his mind.

"Care to explain?" Kaldur asked.

"Your mind has learned to recognize danger, and as such you temper that fear when danger is present or on your mind."

"What you're telling me is that I lack fear?" He looked down. "Yeah … sure."

Ryze didn't comment further, keeping his gaze on the walkway ahead. Despite the guidance, Kaldur still felt the knot lingering within his stomach. The rocky ledges, covered with loose shale, looped through the sharp mountains towards the rising sun. The horses seemed not to mind the treacherous terrain, but it was a chore to keep them steady as loose stones would fall with their motion.

Nearly two hours passed when the group was no longer dangling over a precipice; but just as Kaldur took in a breath of fresh air, Ryze was, once again, the bearer of bad news.

"We must leave the horses behind."

Everyone blinked.

"Care to run that by me again?" Ezreal complained. "We just brought them all the way up here."

Without a word, Ryze pointed upwards towards the top of the walls that surrounded them. A few kilometers away stood a roughly made tower. Dark with metal plates on the oak wood positions, the watchtower boasted a number of guards in legionnaire armor.

"And none of you knew this was here … how?" Kaldur asked.

"It looks new." Ezreal grumbled. "I've come this way a few times and I don't remember it being here."

"Noxus has a small garrison watching the gates." Ryze explained. "Most smaller pathways are overlooked."

"So, we're gonna have to sneak past them?"

Ryze nodded.

"Can't you teleport the horses with us?" Kaldur asked.

"Those on the tower could easily see the light from any spell I might cast."

Detaching the horses, and grabbing what provisions they could carry, Kaldur and the rest sent the creatures on their way. The tower was easily within viewing range of the passage, but its position was hastily put up which allowed for the group to maneuver slowly in its blind spot. The lose footing was loud, but if anything, Kaldurs' companions were easily able to keep from making any major sounds along their way.

The sun moved with them as they slunk around the Noxian guard tower. There were a few incidents where they waited with baited breath as loose rocks flung at the movements, but each were relieved when they found themselves undisturbed. Finally reaching the tree line and out of the tower's view, Kaldur breathed a sigh of relief.

It took many days to reach the edge of Demacian Territory. With no horses and a shortage of supplies, Kaldur, Ahri and the rest had to make due with natures bounty to keep themselves from running dry. From what he could tell, they days were getting longer, and the warmth of the inland breeze kept them comfortable at night, each a sign of the spring months ending. Despite the cheer that this seemed to bring everyone, Ryze, as usual, was not impressed.

"There are no border patrols." He grumbled as they entered Demacia.

"That's a good thing." Ezreal commented. "Now we can contact Lux without any hassle."

"Have you ever come across a section of this country where a vigilant eye was not present?" Ryze asked.

Ezreal shrugged. "Not really, but getting past those birds are a piece of cake. Plus, the fort is just ahead."

After a bit, Ezreal held up his hand for everyone to stop. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out what looked to be a small flute and put it up to his lips. The sound was light and fluttery, and seemed to dance with the wind as he produced a few simple notes then paused before continuing. Kaldur gave Ahri a confused look before a smile spread out on her face and she pointed towards the nearest bush.

Bounding out of the shrub, a small grey bird about the size of a barnyard owl shot up and floated to the floor. While most of his body looked to contain fur instead of feathers, his wings bristled beside him in all their glory.

"There you are." Ezreal smiled, and pulled out a small piece of parchment.

The bird jumped upward and landed on Ezreal's shoulder, nipping his ears affectionately before taking off with the letting in tow.

"Now we have to wait a bit. He'll be back in about a day. There's a small cave I found just over the ridge that we can hide in until then, just don't light a fire, the raptor patrols can see that for miles."

With that, the group sank into the damp earth made hole that Ezreal called a cave. Everyone could barely fit, and while Kaldur wasn't entirely apposed to it, he did find it hard to sleep as Ahri's tail would occasionally twitch, smacking him in the face. By the time morning had arrived, Kaldur had no less gained any sleep than he would have if he were sleeping in rain. With breakfast in their hands, and dark circles under their eyes, Kaldur was extremely grateful when the young bird came flying through the open hole.

Instead of a tied on note, the bird was carrying, in its beak, a large scroll in which he dropped onto Ezreal's lap looking extremely proud with itself. Curiously, Ahri and Kaldur slinked behind Ezreal to read the note along with him.

Ezreal,

You have absolutely the worst timing of anyone I have ever met! Sylas's rebellion has gotten out of hand, and I can't keep babysitting you every time you need something. Your friend with the powers sounds quite interesting, but he and the rest of your 'friends' are going to have to disguise yourselves if you plan on getting through.

I have sent a Crownguard petition which should allow you to cross anywhere you need to go on your way to Jandelle. I will meet you there as soon as I can, but I cannot stray any further from the capital. Oh, and for Kayle's sake, DON'T LET GAREN SEE YOU!

Lux

Immediately Ezreal began shoving the letter and seal inside his pouch, but it was far too late.

"That's and interesting woman you've got there." Kaldur remarked, grinning.

"And who is this Garen she is referring to?" Ahri asked, smirking with relish. "Her significant other perhaps?"

"No no!" Ezreal called out, defensively. "He's her brother."

Kaldur laughed. "Even worse!"

Ezreal was now fuming, his eyes looking like they would fly from their sockets at any moment. Grabbing his things, and packing up, Ezreal marched out of the cave with Ahri and Kaldur hot on his heals with questions; hardly anybody noticed Ryze moseying behind.

If Ezreal was the high point of the journey, Ryze made the low points. After Lux's letter to Ezreal, he was now adamant about disguises more than ever. Kaldur and Ezreal were the only two who needed very little modification to their form as they looked perfectly normal. Ezreal only needed to removed his goggles and gauntlet to look the part, whereas Kaldur needed to do absolutely nothing. Ryze and Ahri, on the other hand, had to hide behind layers of cloaks with their clothing changed to rough spun tunics and shaggy pants. Ahri in particular was not a fan of having to concentrate on keeping the number of her tails down to one, but she managed.

Demacia was much like any other country, by the way Kaldur could see it. Small impoverished villa filled the bulk of the country as they traveled along the winding roads towards the heart of the territory. With massive forests of pine and oakwood, the grounds seemed almost normal. It wasn't until they reached Terbisia that Kaldur truly realized what was different about the country. The buildings were simple yet elegant. Larger structures made of quarts and a cream-colored sediment filled the inner-city structure, while the outer agrarian countryside boasted a large amount of stone huts with grey hardened clay roofs. With simple stone bricks, the walls were proportional and designed with a pleasant symmetry that made it easy on the eyes, all the while showing curves reminiscent of a birds' wing.

Kaldur was astounded. It was unlike any of the other places he had seen before. Ionia carefully constructed their structures to blend in with the nature around them, while places like Bilgewater and what he could see of Noxus were coarse and hastily made. Even Piltover, who had the most technological prowess felt cluttered despite its brilliance. As they passed one of the closer structures, Kaldur reached out and put his hands on the building wall, curious. It felt smooth and sturdy.

"Kaldur, come on." Ezreal called out.

Looking up he realized that his group was a bit farther ahead of him. Pulling his hand away from the wall, Kaldur moved to catch up when a sudden wave of exhaustion struck him. It was only for a moment, but it was enough for Ryze to narrow his eyes in warning.

"Be careful. Most Demacian structures are made with petricite."

Kaldur grimaced. He had been using his magic to give himself practice in control over the past few days; enough so that it had become a habit.

"How much petricite does Demacia have? It can't be that common, can it?" He asked.

"Much of the earth beneath our feet contains it. Even some of the forests surrounding Demacia are made from it."

Kaldur shuddered. He was beginning to see Ryze's need for worry.

Lucky enough to have avoided any trouble so far, the crew left the river city of Terbisia with renewed supplies and an itch to get to their destination. Ezreal led the way as quick as he could, all the while Ryze kept urging caution. It was only a day's journey left to Jandelle when the unexpected decided to rear its ugly head.

"You can learn more about her when you meet her." Ezreal chided, blushing red from Ahri's current round of questions.

Ahri just smiled.

Kaldur was having a hard time stifling a giggle when a loud voice from just beyond the bend of trees saved him. The voice was heavy and booming but he could hardly make out the words. Ahri, on the other hand, had stopped smiling; her ears twitching as the words passed to them with curiosity and worry in her eyes.

Everyone, cautiously, walked up to the edge of the curve to view a horrid sight. In the middle of the roadway rested an escort of carts, each carrying the Demacian symbol burned into the hardwood. Most seemed to contain supplies of some sort; crates, foodstuffs and weapons lay scattered about the ground as many of the wagons were overturned or destroyed. Yet foodstuffs were not the only things that lay devastated on the floor before them. Dozens of dead soldiers drenched the dry gravel, their armor glistening in the sunlight through the trees whilst blood filled the space in between.

Kneeling amongst the carcass of destruction were six men and one woman, each one stripped of their armor with their hands in binds and their throats in chains. Surrounding them were dozens of figures, each wearing simple robes or garments that made them look like a splash of paint in the mass of death before them. In between the two groups of people stood a single man who was grinning at the fallen warriors with utmost revere. He stood at an easy six feet, his hair dark and bound in a pony tail that complimented his rough unshaven face. His skin, too pale to have seen the sun, folded around his muscular figure where he wore no shirt. Around his neck and wrists were the largest shackles Kaldur had ever seen, their thick and cream-colored tone and bronze plating reminding him of the petricite shackles that had one held him. Wearing them like gauntlets of armor, the man weaved his arms as if they were no burden, all the while the chains that lingered on them shifted with his movements like whips poised for the kill.

Kaldur watched as the men surrounded their prisoners like predators toying with their prey every rattle of the chains causing his anger to build steadily.

"I figure a celebration is in order." Called out the chained man.

A cheer erupted from the larger group of people.

"Today we have secured a victory against one of the main _houses_." He said, a coy smile stretching across his face.

Another cheer followed.

Within the bound individuals, many of them looked down at the ground with contempt for their captors, but one however seemed to stare directly into the speaker's eyes. He was smaller than the rest, but his gaze was one filled with pride and strength that let him stand out amongst the others. It was this man that the speaker of the captors focused on.

"And here he is: Ammdar of house Laurent. A lever in the great machine. Not a cog, no. This here is a man of refinement and _taste_."

At this point Kaldur was leaning forward, his anger high and only being kept in check by Ryze and Ahri's hands on his shoulders. He really didn't like the way the man had said 'taste.'

"But we should not be the ones to celebrate first. We should give Ammdar the chance to join in the feast. After all, he is the reason for it."

Near the back of the crowd, a young man, not even in his early teens, appeared bearing a silver platter with an enclosed lid and gave it to the chain wielding figure.

"Here you are Sylas." The kid said with enthusiasm.

Sylas smiled. "Thank you. You see," He returned his gaze to Ammdar. "I wanted to save this meal for a special Prince of yours, but was denied the chance."

Sylas removed the lid of the platter to reveal a collection of injured and squealing rats that squirmed in all directions.

Ammdar flinched.

"Oh, don't worry young lord." Sylas reassured, malice oozing off of him. "I have a special batch saved for that _king_ when we have taken back the freedom that is ours."

Sylar reached onto the platter and grabbed one of the rats, bringing it closer to Ammdar, his grin widening even further if it was even possible. But, just as the rat reached and inch toward the mans gapping mouth, a flash occurred before him and a large field of magic covered the surrounded prisoners.

Kaldur, his hands held up, had darted out of his cover and was nearing the group of captors whose startled reactions caused them to back up, and for Sylas to drop the container of rats.

Ahri, Ryze, and Ezreal were right behind him, trying to bring him back before he was seen, but it was too late.

"Who dares use magic to…" Sylas began before his gaze fell upon Kaldur.

At first there was a dead silence that filled the forest as all the other eyes in the area fell upon Kaldur. Then, shattering the quiet like an explosion, Sylas began to laugh hysterically. Confusion filled everyone's faces, some with anger as a substitute, others with fear. Reacting almost instantly, Kaldur summoned a single magical blade and held it ready.

Sylas, however, kept laughing. After what seemed like a minute, the mans voice dulled to a low chuckle as he wiped the tears that now spattered from his eyes.

"In all my years I have only seen one who was bright enough to give me hope. Now, I stand here with not one, not two, but three who have enough power to rival this light."

Kaldur's anger had not abated in the least, but now curiosity and confusion filled whatever space was left.

Sylas raised his arms in the air as if to give them all a hug. "Welcome, brothers and sister, to the revolution!"


	4. War Torn

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys! Just a reminder of my account if you want to support my writing: airavice_fictionalwriter

Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: War Torn

Kaldur stood steady, the magic of his blade flaring off the edge where his hands met the handle. The man before him, Sylas, was grinning broadly with his arms outstretched, reminding Kaldur of a preacher. Everyone else around him, however, did not seem enthused. In fact, they were whispering amongst themselves.

"…Light? What does he…?"

"He called them brothers. They're not Demacians are they?"

Despite the whispers, Sylas refrained from calling them out. Instead he began to step forward.

"I'd keep my distance if I were you." Kaldur called out, his face as stern as he could muster.

Beside him, Ahri and Ezreal readied themselves; and the crowd returned the favor. Almost everyone in the group was a magician of some sort as each person brought forth magic prepared to strike.

"Be careful." Ryze hissed under his breath. "This is the consequence of getting involved."

Reading the tension in the air, Sylas lowered his arms. "Everyone, stop this nonsense. We are in the company of kindred spirits."

Kaldur turned his attention towards the struggling prisoners behind his shield, and he felt his anger beginning to rise. "Kindred spirits huh? I think you and I have a different definition of what that means."

"Kaldur, what are you doing?" Ezreal asked, his voice low. "We need to get out of here."

But Kaldur ignored him. "I wouldn't torment someone who's already beaten."

Sylas was still smiling, but it was far less prominent. "Ah. Outsiders. A little obvious now that I think about it."

Slowly he shifted his attention towards Ryze. "It seems, in my haste, I presumed you were Demacian. Your power was so bright I got excited."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. Could this man actually see his power?

"But no matter." Sylas continued. "I take in all kinds. Especially those who can understand my vision for the future."

"I don't give a damn what vision or other nonsense you're yammering. I just want you to let those people go." Kaldur nodded towards the group of prisoners.

Sylas's smile dropped from his face, replaced instead with a dark snarl. "You presume to mock what we are and then dictate to me what to do?"

Everyone in the area tensed, even Ryze was charging a spell behind his back.

Sylas spun around, his back to Kaldur, and trudged towards the shield he had placed. Reaching out his hand, Sylas braced against the shield. For a moment, nothing happened; then, just as Kaldur was wondering what he was up to, he could feel a sharp drain of magic as the shield disappeared within the palm of Sylas' hand, forcing it to glow a darker shade of turquoise.

Sylas' smile returned with far more malice behind it. "This is incredible." He praised.

Kaldur was dumbfounded. This man had not only broken his shield, he had absorbed the magic into himself.

"I understand that magic is worshiped beyond these borders." Sylas continued, admiring his palm. "Yet it is far different here."

Thrusting his palm forward, the captured magic shot towards Kaldur. Distracted, Kaldur barely registered the blow coming when a large violet bolt of energy clashed with it. Whatever it was that collided with his magic had definitely slowed down the impact, but some still hit Kaldur causing him to stumble backwards. Looking up after the flash he noticed the Ryze was no longer standing behind them, but holding himself ready with his hand outstretched. Ahri had vanished into the trees, her figure disappearing from view.

"Out here we are treated as monsters, creatures of horror that are meant to be feared." Sylas dragged on, his companions standing in front of him to prevent any retaliation. "We are locked away, forced to become something that we are not. We are simply showing them that _we_ are the true Demacian's!"

Kaldur shook his head and leveled his gaze at Sylas. He wasn't sure why, but behind those eyes he could see it: the beginnings of madness. Kaldur knew of the problems that surrounded Demacia. Ryze had explained that the majority feared magic, while those who had it were persecuted and hunted. Deep down, he understood a little of what that was like. He understood the desire for justice or revenge, but as he looked once more at the dead soldiers and bound figures Kaldur's sympathy went out the window.

"Yeah? Well there are hundreds of better ways you can do that than this." Kaldur spat.

Sylas roared. "ATTACK!"

Dozens of people charged their magic, but before a single one could launch an attack, Ahri dashed into the center of the group. Her fox fires spread everywhere, hitting multiple targets till they scattered at her arrival. Ryze's runes tattooed to his body glowed a deep purple as he thrust his hands forward, binding multiple people to the area with cages of magic. Ezreal began firing into the crowd, striking those who still had a spell ready to cast.

Sylas, reacting almost instantly, flung his arm around, striking Ahri with one of the massive chains like a whip. Tumbling backwards, she rolled to her feet and dashed above the big man. Still swinging forward, Sylas barely had time to look up when Ahri grabbed his shoulders with her hands. Rotating he feet, Ahri crashed her legs into his back causing Sylas to stumble forward. Ahri landed gracefully on the ground, reached back and threw a newly conjured magical orb at the now turning man.

Sylas just pulled up his gauntlet when the orb struck him. With a massive push, Sylas shot backwards with the force of the orbs impact. Landing just beside Kaldur a slight burn mark on his shackles could be seen, but otherwise he was fine. Kaldur leaned down as Sylas' chains flung over his head and slashed at the mans midsection. The blade made contact, if only barely, causing Sylas to grunt in pain even though no physical wound was made. While it was clear that Sylas had felt the effects of his sword, Kaldur noticed that part of the blade was fluctuating for a small moment before it returned to normal.

Kaldur thrust forward with a series of attacks, but Sylas was ready this time and he jumped backwards out of the way, using his chains to force Kaldurs movements away from any decisive strike; all the while Ahri began to throw flames and attacks at many of the straggling opponents to keep them out of Kaldur's way. Kaldur ducked left underneath the swinging chain and brought his blade up towards Sylas' face but was forced back as a jet of blue flames similar to Ahri's ignited the ground below him. Kaldur jumped back and ducked as a stray shot of energy sailed over his head from one of the other magicians in the group, dropping his attention from Sylas.

That was a mistake.

The petricite chain swung around, colliding with Kaldur's blade as he attempted to parry. The blade fluctuated and bent, causing the remaining chain links to strike him in the ribs and fling him backwards. Kaldur landed hard on his side, rolling just in time as the other chain whip collided with the ground where he was just at. Flipping backwards onto his feet to avoid another strike, Kaldur leapt forward to close the distance, mitigating the whips effectiveness. He jumped over the first chain aimed at his feet and deflected the second one just in time with a conjured buckler on his right arm. Within range, Kaldur brought the blade down upon Sylas' head, but it never made contact. Sylas just barely managed to lean back in time, sticking his hand out and grabbing hold of Kaldur's outstretched arm. Immediately Kaldur could feel the drain on his power, its flow reducing his sword to a mere dagger.

Sylas was now ginning.

Taking a breath, Kaldur struck out with his fist multiple times at Sylas' head, his neck being guarded by the thick petricite collar, till he finally grabbed his jaw. An odd feeling engulphed the back of Kaldurs' mind as the two of them stood there, interlocked. At first it was a slight tingling sensation, but one that seemed far out of reach to bother; but as his power waned farther and farther in the seconds of contact, Kaldur began to realize that he had felt this before. It was as if he was looking at his own being within Sylas. Willing his consciousness forward, Kaldur grasped the feeling out of pure instinct and began to draw it back towards himself.

The prideful and merciless grin that had once occupied Sylas' face vanished in an instant. "What are you doing?"

It was almost like a closed loop; the more Sylas took from him, the more Kaldur was able to steal it back. Kaldur grinned, his face just below that strong jawline whose face a pursed with concentration. Kaldur was about to speak when a sudden explosion of energy and fire tore the two men apart and sent them in opposite directions. Kaldur landed with a thud at the base of a tree his eyes barely registering a man whose power had erupted from his entire body like an erupting volcano.

Everyone else in the area backed away. Those who were in Ryze's runic cages fell as the cages shattered, while others ran in a panic. Ahri was on the floor, her head barely rising as the shockwave struck her. Ezreal kept popping in and out of existence as he kept trying to restrain the runners, but more kept launching any strings of attacks they could at him to keep him from doing anything. Ryze, however, was bracing himself with a shield of his own in an attempt to get closer to the uncontrolled magician. With a small leap, Ryze placed his hand on the man's forehead; with a small pulse of magic, the man dropped to the floor.

"Sylas!" A young woman screamed. "Horses!"

Sylas, who was now standing, looked toward her, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and anguish.

The sound of the hoofbeats finally reached Kaldur's ears when Sylas spun to the ensuing chaos. "Leave them! Leave them and retreat!" He shouted.

Magicians scattered, many running over unconscious or dead bodies of their fallen comrades and soldiers to get away. Sylas began to swing one of his chains, covering for as many as he could as before he too took of into the forest. The last thing Kaldur saw of them was a young boy, no more than thirteen, launch a thick cloud of smoke from his fingertips before they vanished.

Ryze, who was closest did not seem keen on following them, and instead returned to the young man who lay motionless on the ground, his eyes wide open and glassy. As Kaldur got up, Ryze kneeled down to close the boy's eyes. "Young fools." He muttered. "Magic cannot be forced."

Ezreal, who was bending over to catch his breath, looked up just in time to see the first set of cavalry near them. Each one was heavily armored, each wearing the best set of chain linked armor Kaldur had ever seen. Most had lances and blades attached to their steeds while those on the sides boasted crossbows rested on their laps. Moving to pick up Ahri, Kaldur covered her quickly before he moved to untie the prisoners whom were visibly shaken.

"Don't you dare ingrate!" Shouted the nearest soldier as the cavalry quickly surrounded the group.

Kaldur stood up quickly and raised his hands up in peace, the others following his lead.

"Harkman, take your company and pursue Sylas. He can't have gone far. As for you four…" He gestured to Kaldur and the others with his lance.

"You will do nothing." Came a high-pitched female voice.

Kaldur turned his head to find the source when he was pleasantly surprised to see a young woman, no more older than Ezreal, make her way through the wall of horsemen. She was a petite woman, about five foot six, with long blond hair, light skin and bright blue eyes. With a headband keeping her hair out of her eyes, the woman wore a thin silver breastplate from her neck to her pelvis meant to fit her figure with matching bracers and greaves that formed into boots. On her shoulders draped a thin cream-colored sash with golden designs that covered the black fabric on her arms; of which seemed to fill all the gaps that her armor did not. At her waste she seemed to bore a plated iron skirt that matched the gold and silver designs of the rest of her outfit. The last detail was the golden and brown scepter which was slung on her back. While the base was no more than a jeweled spike that followed the leather covered rod, the top held a design of two gold lines that formed a V with a small O in the middle, each line waving as if it were designed to form the tail of a snake.

"Lady Crownguard!" The man spoke in protest. "These are obviously dangerous magicians! They were with that murderer Sylas…"

"Were they?" She asked sternly. "I watched the end same as you. I have not seen a bit of magic from any of them."

"That man's skin is purple!" Another man barked, pointing at Ryze.

"An unfortunate side effect of interactions with magic."

The man looked like he was about to choke. "Well they may have seen them perform magic!" He gestured to the prisoners who were now being unbound and clothed.

The Crownguard woman spun on her heel and took a knee to look level into the eyes of the newly freed people. Most could barely look into her eyes, Ammdar of house Laurent, however, stared straight on with his face hard.

"Did you see these individuals perform magic?" She asked them.

For the first time, Kaldur actually noticed that his heart was pounding in fear. This could be the Lux woman Ezreal kept mentioning, but if she wasn't, or if anyone admitted to seeing him cast magic, they were in trouble. He made a mental note to kick himself later. Luckily, everyone aside from Ammdar, who refused to move, shook their heads.

The woman stood up and stared at the captain. "There you have it."

The man's face went rigid as his mouth formed a singular line.

"And as for Sylas," She continued. "we will report his whereabouts to the King. I will not have you following him into the forest when it could be a trap."

"But … My lady…"

"No! We have had far too many casualties at their hands, I will not risk anymore if I can avoid it."

Kaldur breathed a sigh of relief when the argument was over. Ushered to one side, the cavalrymen dismounted and began to organize the scene while the Crownguard woman talked with the freed individuals about what had happened.

"For those of you wondering," Ezreal blushed. "That's Lux." He pointed at the young woman.

Kaldur's jaw dropped. Now that the events were over, he seemed to have regained his sense of humor. "Dude, you know how to pick them."

Ezreal was grinning from ear to ear, unconcerned with the fact that he didn't know what 'dude' meant.

The soldiers moved with complete efficiency, moving the carts out of the way, restoring the supplies, locking up whomever had survived of the enemy combatants, and carefully handling the dead. Lux, on the other hand, was sorting out the ravings of the six prisoners who were speaking to her in hushed whispers. Ammdar remained silent throughout, occasionally glaring at Kaldur and the rest. Once she was done, Lux made her way to them.

"I must thank you, for saving these people. It means the world to me." She greeted.

"Oh, it was nothing." Ezreal answered, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

Lux shot him a fond but stern look. "I can assume Ezreal has already told you about me. I am Luxanna Crownguard, but my friends call me Lux."

"I'm Kaldur, this here is Ryze, and the woman next to you is Ahri."

Lux nodded with a smile before her face became a little sadder. "I'm afraid you have come here at a difficult time. Sylas' rebellion has now come to a fruition and now Demacia is in a time of crisis. He has not taken action in quite some time, but now…"

She looked like she was on the verge of tears, but she kept herself steady. Ezreal moved closer but dared not touch her.

"Sorry. It's been a trying time for this country. I understand you have come here for answers, but I am afraid I can do little to help you."

She was speaking so formally Kaldur had a hard time believing it was actually her words that were coming out of her mouth, but he reasoned that it was just her way of speaking.

"The only thing we are looking for is access to the Arcane Registry." Ezreal whispered, keeping his voice calm. "You don't have to do anything else, not if you don't want to."

"Oh, Ez…" She sighed. "It's good to see you."

He smiled.

Returning her attention to Kaldur and the rest, Lux smiled halfheartedly. "I can get you to the capital and into the registry, but it will be up to you from then on to keep yourselves hidden. No magic, from any of you." She gave Ezreal another swift stare.

"And no Jarro Lightfeather tricks either." She tacked on.

Ezreal raised his hands as if to say: _I don't know what you're talking about._

Lux sighed before turning to Ahri with a worried look on her face. "Are you all right?" She asked her. "You look pale."

Ahri lowered her hood, causing Kaldur to narrow his eyes in suspicion. "I will be fine. The fight just took a bit more out of me than I was prepared for."

"My lady! We have sorted everything out. We will be ready to depart on your orders." Came a voice from the back, causing Lux to turn away.

"Alright." She called back before turning her gaze to the party. "We can talk about this more later. For now, I can get you some horses and we'll make our way to Jandelle."

Before she turned away, Ezreal caught her hand. "Before you go, did you know Sylas was going to be here? You said you would meet us in Jandelle so I thought…"

Lux stopped and looked at him. "We didn't know, but Fiora of house Laurent had a suspicion that her brother might be in trouble and sent a message for any available unit to meet up with them. She is normally not this paranoid about things like this, but it seems she too is effected by these events."

Gently pulling away from Ezreal, Lux marched over to her men.

Gathering some spare horses, the group saddled up and followed the cavalry out of the forest. It took them most of the day to reach Jandelle, and by the time they got there the sun was setting. Jandelle was just as developed as the rest of Demacia that he had seen. Wherever he looked, small shops and street vendors filled the cobblestone walkways as their horses clopped to a steady rhythm. It was a charming little hamlet, but it boasted a small theater that rested in the town square.

"She is normally not that stern, good to see the rod's still there though." Ezreal explained as they meandered through the onlooking crowd.

"Sorry, who?" Kaldur asked, rearing his attention back to reality.

For the past few hours he had remained silent on their trudge to the city; his mind occupied with what had occurred, particularly with Ahri's wellbeing. She had barely touched Sylas and yet she was drained of all energy near the end of the fight. Kaldur couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with the man's abilities, yet he himself hadn't felt nearly as worn out as she. However, whenever he moved to talk to her about it, she shook it off and smiled.

"Lux." Ezreal explained. "Haven't seen her in half a year."

"So, how did you two meet?" He asked, attempting to drown his worry with his growing curiosity.

"Well, this was right after the king had passed, but I had heard rumors that a set of ancient masks had been spotted. Actually, Jandelle was where it happened. Well, I figured, with the king gone, and the slight amount of chaos going about, it presented a good opportunity to sneak in and check out for myself if the masks were real."

Kaldur gave him a concerned look.

"Don't get me wrong," Ezreal defended. "I just took up the opportunity. I did help people along the way."

Kaldur still looked apprehensive but gestured for him to continue.

"Anyway, I knew about her of course. She was well known, and I had seen her in passing when I was … well when I was hanging around."

He coughed.

"So, on my way over, I happened to run into her on the road to Jandelle. She was torn up, looked like she was running from something when, to my surprise, she was surrounded by a group of people in torn clothes. Well, after I convinced the lot not to shoot me, I agreed to join them if they could help me with the rumors. Lux did too and so I helped them hide the people within the forest."

Looking around at all the guards to make sure they were out of earshot, Ezreal lowered his voice. "Lux told me later that she was escorting mages out of the city. She was wandering around for a week to keep them out of sight."

"So," He continued standing straight up. "After we got the stragglers settled, she agreed to take me back to Jandelle saying that she was headed back that way anyway. We headed along the road for a while deep in conversation and I thought we hit it off pretty well. She told me all about how she blamed herself for Sylas, and how she had to return to the city because it was her responsibility and some such nonsense. I knew she was a mage of course; it was all over her face. So, like the gentleman that I am…"

Kaldur snickered.

"Ehm… like the gentleman that _I am_, I tried to convince her that it was a bad idea to go back. She didn't agree, very stubborn when she wants to be, and bid me farewell at the town entrance. Well, my luck seemed to follow me, because just then we were attacked by multiple assassins. Magic assassins. Well, I of course didn't hesitate and took them all out at once …"

"That's not how I remember it." Came a light voice to Kaldurs right.

Turning around he was greeted by the warm face of Lux who had pulled her horse back to listen in on the conversation.

"As I recall, you made some quippy line about them being 'friends of mine' and then proceeded to dodge the massive amounts of knives that were flung at you. I had to blind them so you could get a hit in."

Ezreal was now looking away, his face beat red. "Well you can finish it if you like."

Lux smiled and turned her attention to Kaldur. "After our little fight, I thought it best if he accompanied me to the Demacian Capital, much to his chagrin. Well, in my ignorance, I had completely forgotten that it was forbidden for an outsider to be within Demacia's borders."

"A fact that I was made _harshly_ aware of." Ezreal groaned.

Lux laughed. "We get to the gates, and the first person to greet us was none other than my brother Garen. While I am quite sure that he was pleased to see me, he could not stop fuming at the sight of Ezreal. And you know Ezreal, anything he said just made it worse."

"Oh, I can imagine how that conversation went." Kaldur smiled.

"Well, I managed to convince him that it was Ezreal who had convinced me to come back, but it still didn't change much. Afterwards, Garen couldn't help but threaten him to stay away from me at least by the length of his sword."

"So, how did you manage to keep him from being locked away? Heck, how did you keep yourself from being arrested?" Kaldur asked, his voice low.

Lux's face dimmed slightly as if she were recalling a harsh memory. "Despite my brother's attempts, it was very hard to convince everyone that Ezreal was not one of Sylas' supporters. I was a Crownguard so most people who did know my secret overlooked it."

Kaldur cursed himself for his lack of tact. "Sorry." He apologized.

Lux shook her head and forced a weary smile. "No. It is good to tell someone else this. Ezreal trusts you, so I figure I should."

She took a breath and continued, using the outside sounds of passing people and horses to keep her voice unheard by unwanted ears. "Ezreal managed to escape despite all of the extra soldiers and mageseekers scouring the area, and for the first time I felt like I would never see him again. Then, a day came when a strange bird had flown into my window carrying a letter. From then on, we found ways to meet over the last two years that didn't arouse suspicion. I was glad to have his company, Garen, on the other hand, was determined to kick him to Noxus."

Kaldur found that he could see the strain of experience deep within her eyes. It was much like looking at a sun that had been around the universe a few times.

"So are you two…? You know." Kaldur asked, gesturing.

Lux immediately went just as red as Ezreal. "No." She mumbled.

"I mean, we haven't really had the time." Ezreal interrupted, his face a mixture of embarrassment and pain. "I've only seen her five times, and we normally were preoccupied."

"Yeah." Lux nodded in acknowledgement, she refused to look Kaldur in the eye.

Kaldur shrugged. "You two seem alright to me. With the lives you two lead, I would have thought you'd have done something before anything bad happened."

"You are the _last_ person I want relationship advice from." Ezreal huffed. "I mean, are you going to actually _do_ anything with Ahri, or am I going to have to sit with more months of growing, unfulfilled, tension?"

Kaldurs' gaze immediately went to Ahri, and he could feel his heart sink. Unconsciously he began to scratch at his chest. Ezreal, still oblivious, was about to rant on when Lux hissed at him to shut up.

Reaching out, she put a hand on Kaldur's arm. "I do not know all of the details, but if you feel you're not ready than don't worry about it. If she cares about you as much as you seem to about her, she will come around."

"She's not the one with the problem." Kaldur mumbled.

Lux pulled her hand away after a moment, locking her gaze forward before commenting. "We best catch up. Your friends and my crew have all but left us behind."

Edging their horses forward, the three caught up to everyone else as they began to halt near the edge of the town. Out here were a large selection of tents, where more than one soldier was standing by for orders from the captain who had just arrived. Dismounting, the crew helped the others unpack as other members of this company came to take the horses away. Lux made sure that Kaldur and the rest were equipped with a tent, offering Ahri to share one with her before she left to take care of other business.

"What a day." Ezreal sighed as he collapsed on the makeshift cot in the corner.

Kaldur moved towards one of the remaining cots when Ryze stopped him short by grabbing his arm firmly. "You did not heed my warning."

Kaldur shot him a murderous glance. "What was I supposed to do? Let them be tortured then killed?" He asked, his mind filling with images of burnt flesh.

Ryze did not look him in the eye, but Kaldur could see the sadness emanating from them. "I did not say it was wrong, only that it was foolish."

Kaldur took a deep breath to calm himself.

"The question of your moral character, however, is not what I wish to speak of. The world only knows that it is better you be impulsive and helpful than be patient and desiring."

Kaldur raised and eyebrow; for a moment it almost looked like Ryze had given him a complement.

"Ezreal." Ryze called.

"What is it?" He barely looked up from his flopped position.

"I will not be accompanying you tomorrow. There is something I must check on. I will meet you in the capital city in a few days time."

Letting go of Kaldurs' arm, Ryze moved to lie on his own cot, the scroll bending with his weight.

"Where are you going?" Kaldur asked, a little aghast.

"If my fears are unfounded, then I will tell you upon my return."

Kaldur spun to Ezreal, his anger rising. "Where is he going?"

Ezreal opened his mouth, gave a quick look at Ryze, then closed it slowly. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." He murmured.

Kaldur thrust his hands into the air in annoyance. "Alright, fine, I'm going to sleep." He knew Ryze wouldn't tell him anything until he was ready to do so, fighting with him about it wouldn't give him any more answers. Chucking himself onto his cot, Kaldur closed his eyes and fell asleep.

By the time dawn came about, Ryze was gone. Preparing to leave themselves, Kaldur and Ezreal were just packing the borrowed horses when a slew of giggling accompanied them. The two spun their heads to see Lux laughing with a much healthier, but still pale, Ahri.

"See you two are getting along well." Kaldur greeted. "How was the all-girls sleepover?"

"It was informative." Ahri smirked, casting her gaze upon Kaldur.

Kaldurs' curiosity began to emerge once more when Lux started looking around with a concerned look. "Where is Ryze?"

"Had to leave." Ezreal answered. "Something important came up. Said he'll meet us at the capital."

Lux, however, did not seem satisfied by the answer. "He left, _alone_? With how he looks, Mageseekers will find him easily."

"Lux, calm down." Ezreal eased in a low voice. His eyes casting towards a pair of soldiers who were looking in their direction. "The man is older than everyone in this camp put together. Pretty sure he's been through Demacia thousands of times without much issue."

Lux still looked worried, but at Ezreals words she didn't say anything to the contrary. Many of the soldiers who had accompanied them were planning on leaving later in order to escort Ammdar and the rest of the supplies, but a few select people were told to act as escort for Lux and the others. The sun had fully risen when everyone set out to the capital of Demacia. The road was steady along the voluptuous farmland that covered the distance between while small woodlands broke out amongst the horizon. It took almost a day and a half before they arrived at the massive city.

Kaldur's eyes widened as the massive petricite walls loomed before them. The city was easily something that had come out of a Tolkien novel. With massive armatures and buttresses supporting the exteriors of these massive architectural marvels, the city was almost entirely coated in the creamy white of the petricite they were made out of. The walls themselves were rigid and stone like, each tower accompanied by a twenty foot statue of a different warrior on top, not unlike the largest that stood just outside the city.

"Who the heck is that?" Kaldur asked as he pointed at the gargantuan statue of a petricite and gold armored man with wings. The statue looked much like what Kaldur imagined to be a tall and proud gargoyle. His tail and crown were tipped with a hard metal while his chest seemed to be shaped to the dimensions of a breastplate and massive shoulder pads. His wings were a mixture of the metal and petricite, the ends folded in till they jutted out just above his head.

"That is Galio." Lux explained, a small smile lining her face. "He is the defender of the great city of Demacia."

Kaldur couldn't keep his eyes off the statue as they passed under it towards the city walls. At first, he thought it was just a trick of the light, but the longer Kaldur looked at the statues face, he could swear it was looking back at him.

"Defender, huh? Doesn't look like he would do much more than stand in the way." Kaldur commented in jest, tearing his eyes away from the intense face.

"Oh, he does a bit more than that. If you catch him at the right time of day you might see him moving."

Kaldur gapped at Lux, who refused to look back at him despite the massive grin on her face. Entering within the walls, Kaldur was just as amazed by the interior as he had the outside. The structures themselves retained the same elegance as those in Trebale but were far more grandiose. Rounded off like massive cylinders, the buildings were tall and vibrant as they contained swaths of archways for the windows and doors. Atop them rested domes of grey tile that settle into one another. Even the simplest of buildings had multiple carvings of great men and women etched into their walls.

"How in the world have you guys not destroyed your landscape by mining this much petricite?" Kaldur asked, amazed.

"Petricite isn't actually mined." Lux explained. "It's some combination of Limestone, ash, and the enchanted trees that fill our forests."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "So, Ryze was just exaggerating a bit when he said everything in Demacia was made of perticite."

"Not entirely. The ground has traces of the enchantment all around. The forests are just filled with it and easier to gather."

As people carried on their daily routines, it was clear that Demacia was a bustling ecosystem with plenty of room to maneuver. As Kaldurs' horse sauntered through the streets he couldn't help but wonder as to the many courtyards in the area. The population seemed to do everything in them. From practice bouts, duels, and training to outdoor lectures and speeches, it seemed that there were very little people would do indoors. Kaldur was just beginning to watch a group of kids hit each other with makeshift swords when a loud rumble of feet approached.

"Lady Crownguard!" Called out a young man.

Quickly reaching the side of Lux' horse, the man sputtered as fast as he could.

"The Sword-Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard wishes to meet with you."

Lux sighed. "I guess it couldn't be helped. He would want to hear what happened from me personally. Rodjere."

One of their escort moved in closer. "Yes, my lady?"

"Could you please take these three to the Arcane Registry?" She gestured to Kaldur and the rest. "They are assisting me in some research. If anyone asks, use this sigil to…"

"Actually, my lady." Interrupted the messenger. "He asked that you bring any companions with you that you had met upon your journey."

"Uh oh." Lux muttered.

Ezreal had gone extremely pail. A bitter silence seemed to captivate the area.

"Whelp." Kaldur breathed. "We figured this would happen. Let's just go."

"Kaldur, you don't understand." Ezreal pleaded. "Garen _hates_ me. He sees me, I am liable to have my head rolling."

"He doesn't hate you, Ez." Lux comforted. "He… He's just a little overprotective."

"You dealt with Vi every time you were in Piltover. How is Garen any different?" Kaldur asked.

"He's six feet tall and HUGE!" Ezreal whined. "Plus, uh …we didn't part in the best of ways."

Kaldur blinked. "What did you do _now_?"

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!"

Lux snapped her fingers to bring everyone's attention back. "We'll just go over there and get this over with. Ezreal, just keep yourself behind Kaldur and Ahri will you?"

Ezreal nodded, his face drooping.

The messenger led the way as they came through a quadrant of the city that was almost entirely walled off on its own. As they came through, a large estate stuck out before them. The courtyard was filled to the brim with practice equipment as soldiers sparred and did drills throughout. The first building was larger than Ezreal's mansion back in Piltover. It had hundreds of windows and Kaldur could see that groups of soldiers sped through the doors as if their tails were on fire. They dismounted, gave the horses to their escorts and followed the path around the large structure.

Nearly a football field behind this building was a break in the wall and a massive iron gate. As they entered through the gate, Kaldur noticed that another large structure was poised in the middle of a massive yard. Unlike the other, this seemed more like a residence than a barracks.

"My Lady, it would be more prudent to come through the front entrance."

Lux shot him a questioning glance. "When have we ever cared about that? Besides, going through the Vanguard training grounds is much faster."

Shoving the doors open, Lux led them upstairs through a series of stairwells till they arrived at an open door. Lux slowed down and gently knocked at the door, looking in and flashing a big grin. The room was filled with bookshelves, donning only a simple table and fireplace where chairs surrounded.

Standing within it were two people. The first was an older woman leaning against the table. She had a lighter shade of blond hair much like Lux' but her facial features were narrower than hers. She stood at about the same height and donning what appeared to be ceremonial armor. With shoulder pads far too big for her small frame, and some odd version high heeled metal boots, the rest of her body was covered in silver and blue steel. Emblems of a bronze raptor seemed embedded into the corners of the shoulder plates, whilst a short cloak covered her back and arms.

The second was a man, his brown hair trimmed into a neat cover where his bangs were the longest part. His face was hard with a strong jawline while his eyes were the same blue as his sisters. The man was at least six feet tall, with a large athletic frame that seated perfectly into his oversized armor. He wore a simple breast and back plate flanked by shoulder plates identical to the woman's, the only difference being that they fit him much better. On his back, in a scabbard, was a large two handed sword where the blade was easily three times as thick as Kaldurs forearm, with a cross guard in the shape of the wings on the Galio statue.

"Aunt Tianna!" Lux greeted with excitement, rushing over to give her a hug as the woman came out from behind the table.

"My little light. It is good to see you." The woman smiled fondly.

"What are you doing here? I thought his highness sent you to High Silvermere?"

"An uprising could not even start in a Crownguards own home." Tianna said proudly. "It was merely a matter of showing up."

"No love for your brother?" The larger man asked as he turned away from the window.

Lux pulled away from Tianna thoughtfully, her face filled with a mischievous grin. "I don't know Garen. Do you find my love lacking?"

Garen reached out and grabbed his sister into a big hug. "Not at all."

"You may leave us." Tianna ordered as she beckoned for the two escorts and messenger to close the door on their way out.

When the door closed shut, Tianna sat back down at the table and looked at Lux. "Lux dear, I think it is time you explained what happened outside Jandelle. And who your new acquaintances are."

At that moment, Garen looked over and his face went ridged as his eyes passed over Ezreal. "What is HE doing here?!" Garen roared.

Lux raised her hands defensively and stood between Garen and Ezreal. "He's just helping. I need you not to …"

"The only help he offers is getting you into trouble!"

Lux gave him a stern look. "Garen. Stop it. You know he's not like that. Aunt Tianna, help me here." She gave her aunt a sidelong glance.

"Garen, while Ezreal is a guest in our household I suggest you keep your dislike to a minimum. It would stain the Crownguard name if they found out the Sword-Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard had shed the blood of a guest." Tianna called out coolly.

Garen simmered a little, but his dislike was still within his eyes. "Yes, Ma'am."

Kaldur looked over at Ezreal to find that he was even paler than he was before, his eyes locked onto Tianna Crownguard.

"And Ezreal." She looked back into his eyes. "Try to behave while you are within the city."

Ezreal couldn't seem to speak, so settled for nodding instead.

With all of the pleasantries out of the way, of which Kaldur found quite un-pleasant, Lux began to tell her events of what happened. Despite being surrounded by some of the most prominent individuals in Demacia, Lux spoke to them as if they were equals, even going so far as to include all of the times she had witnessed magic during her encounter.

"As far as I know, Sylas is gearing up for another attack. I just don't know where or when, this was far too bold for him considering everything he's done in the last year."

"Sylas' actions do worry me, and that is a conversation I will have with the King when the time comes; but for now, we must deal with your acquaintances."

Ezreal gulped.

"Lux," She began gently. "It is getting harder and harder to cover for you without associating with these people."

She gestured to Kaldur and the rest.

"Aunt Tianna, I never asked you to cover for me. I have coped well enough for two years. The Mageseekers are convinced I wield an ancient Demacian weapon, and Jarvan has chosen to look the other way."

"He has only chosen to do so because his guard-dog has persuaded him otherwise." Tianna added, her voice as cold as ice.

"Shyvana is more than a guard dog." Lux urged.

"She is who she is, as I am who I am. You can't change that. I fight for Demacia because I believe it can be better. Not all mages are the enemy."

"I am not arguing that." Tianna raised her hand slightly. "You have made that perfectly clear these last two years. I am worried that by bringing these people in here you will cause those who have become less than enthused with the king to start prying. Jarvan may have looked the other way, but he is still wounded by the death of his father. He sees all mages as if he were looking at Sylas himself. He may get worse, or break."

"Jarvan will not break." Garen interrupted. "He is too strong for that, but until Sylas is behind bars or dead, he will not seek peace."

"That may be true my nephew, but these individuals cannot be allowed to remain in the city for long."

"Please, Aunt Tianna." Lux pleaded. "Just until they can find what they are looking for."

"What are they looking for?" Tianna asked. "It could take years to find it, and we can't hide them for that long."

"We are looking for a way to remove a world from a human host." Kaldur broke in.

He became all too aware that everyone was staring at him.

"Would you care to explain?" Tianna asked.

Kaldur had this unnerved feeling that Ryze would not like he was about to do. "My name is Kaldur." He began. "I am not necessarily from here. In fact, I am not from Runeterra at all."

He let the statement sink in before he continued to explain. Keeping his story short, Kaldur explained the major points while trying to keep Ryze out of it as much as he could. As his story unfolded, he watched as the faces of Garen and Tianna turned from confused to stony.

"So, pretty much I am just looking for a way to get home." He finished.

Tianna and Garen were silent for a long time before either one of them spoke.

"Your companion, this Ryze, seems to have a logical head on his shoulders. However, what most concerns me are these world runes. They could just as easily be turned against Demacia if they fall into the wrong hands."

"Ryze seems to agree, but he believes they should be kept out of the hands of everyone."

Tianna nodded, clearly thinking heavily about the information she had been given. "Garen, what do you think?"

Garens' gaze passed between Kaldur then Lux before he opened his mouth. "I say we give them a chance."

Lux beamed at him.

"Your reasoning?" Tianna asked, her fingers now laced and held over her mouth.

"I don't know you, Kaldur. But I do know your actions. You risked your life to save Demacians from Sylas despite not knowing any of them. You have shown the mark of a true Demacian."

Tianna nodded her head in agreement. "A reward should be given for an honorable deed. However, for the sake of the Crownguard family, I must forbid you from using any magic while you are within the city walls. You must behave and act as if you are a Demacian, which means you, young lady," She pointed at Ahri. "Cannot hide behind a cloak all day."

Ahri smiled coyly. "If you wish." She dropped her cloak.

Garen and Tianna gasped.

"What are you?" Garen asked.

"That's rude!" Luxed huffed. "She's a Vastayan."

"Interesting." Tianna answered, her eyes locked onto Ahri's. "I was sure Xin Zhao was delusional when he spoke of these people."

She sat there for a moment, thinking. "Very well. You may only leave these premises when going to the Arcane Registry or leaving the city." She nodded to Ahri. "During those times you will keep yourself covered. You two can explore the city to your needs, but she cannot."

"What!?" Kaldur spat. "She will not be treated like …"

Ahri put a hand on his shoulder. He spun to see her shaking her head, the look in her eyes asking the same question she had a hundred times: _don't you trust me?_

"It seems she understands my reasoning." Tianna continued. "Unless she can make her ears and tail disappear completely, others will notice. It will not only bring us trouble, but you as well."

She took a deep breath. "I am not intending to be cruel, Kaldur. She will be allowed out into the grounds and will be treated with the utmost respect while she is here. None of my groundskeepers will question her existence."

Kaldur's mouth line thinned horribly, but he didn't argue the point.

"Now, I believe it is time we settled you in."

Following Tianna out of the book room, the party was directed to three different rooms, while, after some nagging from Ahri, she was placed into the one that was next to his. Setting their stuff in the room, which was a simple but elegant stateroom with a queen sized bed, he spun around before Tianna left the hallway.

"Tianna."

"You should learn to address me as Lady Tianna Crownguard." She corrected.

"Sure. I should warn you about Ryze before he arrives in the city." Kaldur's stomach began to knot as guilt on both sides filled him.

"Is there something you failed to tell me earlier?"

"He… He's a mage. And I don't mean one of the common magic users that are scattered around Demacia. I mean a true mage, one who is probably as old as Demacia itself. I believe he means no harm to the country, but he is different."

Tianna didn't move, but her face was smiling. "I already know. But I thank you for your honesty."

Kaldur was shocked. "How?"

"You would be surprised how often that man visits this country. Last I saw him, he was stealing our most talented musician for a trip. It has been years since I have tried to catch him."

Kaldur was just about to explode with questions when a man burst through the hallway entrance door.

"King Jarvan the Fourth is coming for an audience!" Came the panicked voice.

Kaldur swore he heard Tianna curse.


	5. Books, Dragons, and Politics

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys! Just a reminder of my account if you want to support my writing: airavice_fictionalwriter

Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Books, Dragons, and Politics

The door slammed open behind the messenger, causing him to scatter towards Tianna, Kaldur, Ahri, Garen, and Lux as they all appeared due to the commotion.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" A loud male voice boomed through the entrance hall.

The sound of heavy footsteps clashed in the walkway as two figures broke into the room at a fast-paced walk. The first was a tall man, nearly Garen's height but with a slightly slimmer figure. His long dark-brown hair complimented his even darker blue eyes, his face fit with a strong jawline and a five-o-clock shadow. The armor the man bore was very flashy, even by Kaldur's standards. Almost entirely made of golden-bronze, with a dark fabric beneath, the armor fit three dragon talon spikes the size of Ahri's forearm on both shoulder plates. The breastplate, the spiked gauntlets, and the greaves were made of chain linked plates that shifted with the man's movement. On his head rested a crown, but one that was only designed on the front where the gold looked like flames rising from the man's stern face and cheeks; a light blue gem the only noticeable difference in the center of his forehead.

The woman was quite the sight to see. Bright orange reptilian eyes rested on a face whose skin was the same shade of purple that marked Ryze as unique. The only difference came from the exposed arms, abdomen, and legs that were draped in thick V shaped scales. The red and bronze trimmed armor matched the skins appearance, enough so that Kaldur began to wonder if it was part of her rather than an accessory. The metal formed around the woman fit her like a second skin as it wrapped around her chest, waist, forearms, and shins in perfect harmony. The only part of her that seemed remotely separated was the braided purple hair that came from under a massive horned helmet that was twice the woman's head size.

"Do you guys just like to show off?" Kaldur murmured under his breath.

Looking around, Kaldur noticed that everyone but himself and Ahri were bowing slightly with an arm crossing their chest, their hands as fists over their heart.

"My liege." Garen greeted.

"King Jarvan." Tianna nodded. "What brings you here this day?"

"You know fair well what!" Jarvan roared, his finger pointing straight at Lux.

The reptilian woman, her face in a worried and gentler manner than her exterior displayed, quickly closed the distance towards Lux. "I am so sorry Lux. I tried to tell him but…"

Lux, who was standing up now, her arms in greeting to the strange woman, just smiled. "That's alright."

"You had him! You had that murderer and you let him go!" Jarvan yelled as he stormed over to Lux; whom was standing firm and unyielding.

"My King." Lux replied calmly. "I was not willing to risk the lives of my men in…"

"RISK THEIR LIVES!? These men and women are willing to give their lives in service to this country! You could have saved thousands with that mans life, yet you squandered the opportunity. You let sympathy for someone like yourself cloud your judgement."

"My Liege…" Garen began, his voice soft and caring.

"Don't you dare defend her Garen!" Jarvan shouted. "Ever since you told me what she was, it has been a miracle I have allowed this to go on as long as it has. I ought to have you…"

"JARVAN!" The violet woman shrieked.

Everyone froze, including Jarvan as his gaze settled her. "Shyvana…"

Shyvana cocked her head to her side and put her hands on her hips. "You promised me you would never go that far."

Jarvan looked at her, pain and anguish intermixed with longing covered his eyes. Slowly, after a long bout where their gazes seemed to be at war, Jarvan looked away.

"I suppose you are right." He flashed his eyes towards Lux once more before settling them on Kaldur.

"I see you have guests Tianna." Jarvan ground his teeth. "Are they as different as the current company you keep?"

"As different as yours is, my king." Tianna smiled, nodding to Shyvana.

The tension in the room was at an all-time high, no one daring speak a word for fear of another argument. Finally, unable to take anymore, Kaldur took breath.

"Your country is pretty interesting… and awkward." Kaldur spoke aloud.

"And you are?" Jarvan asked, his right arm held steadily behind his back as if he were hiding something.

"Kaldur, of um… Earth."

"Earth? I have never heard of such a country."

Kaldur sighed. "Am I going to have to go through the whole story again?" He looked at Tianna.

"I believe it would be best if you explained over a midday meal. It would certainly be better than I explaining it second hand."

Jarvan was livid. "You shall explain your dribble at once!"

Kaldur gave a stern eye to Jarvan, took another breath to make sure his mind was clear of any anger before proceeding. "King Jarvan. While I understand that you are in charge… I have no need to explain a damn thing to you."

Everyone stopped in shock, all except Ahri who seemed to be enjoying the show.

"You dare..!"

"I don't mean any disrespect." Kaldur interrupted. "But for crying out loud, I am not here to explain my every whim and will to someone I know nothing about."

"I am a king!" Jarvan shouted.

"But not _my_ king." Kaldur retorted, his anger beginning to build despite his attempts to mitigate it. "I only came to this country for one reason: to find my way home. And sure, you can kick me out of your country all you want, but I'm pretty sure getting myself beaten by Sylas is enough proof that I'd rather avoid a fight."

"None other than true Demacians are allowed to walk these grounds free." Jarvan hissed, spinning out from behind him a long spear. The shaft was of simple design, but the head looked like seven jagged spikes that frayed from the center like flames.

"If you claim to be of no harm to this country than you will do so by becoming part of it. You will swear your loyalty to me and this country, or so help me you will be bound in chains."

Ezreal, meanwhile, had scooted ever closer to Kaldur. "Are you trying to get us killed?" He hissed. "Your mouth got you in trouble with Piltover." But Kaldur wasn't listening.

"That's your solution? To have me join your country? I will not be ruled by anyone other than myself, and sure as hell will not be chained." Kaldur built up his power, forming a sword.

With the conversation rapidly falling apart, everyone but Lux and Shyvana raised a weapon. Garen and Tianna immediately aimed their blades at Kaldur, while Ahri and Ezreal responded with their own weapons.

"Kaldur, you are my guest, but I must ask that you put away your weapon before I must act in defense of my king." Tianna's voice was cold.

For a moment, the only thing on Kaldur's mind was to remove the man who would put him in chains once more; but after a moment, his mind began to clear as his anger subsided. Letting his blade shimmer into nonexistence, Kaldur took another breath.

"Sorry." He apologized, a sudden spout of weariness beginning to fill him. "I've had a rough trip." Looking back at Jarvan, Kaldur continued. "I'm not here for trouble, your highness. I just want some information. The moment I have it, I'll leave."

"And how do I know that this information you seek will not be a danger to my kingdom? I am sorry, but you waltzing around my city will do nothing but cause suspicion and turmoil."

Feeling his legs shake slightly, Kaldur took a seat on the steps, Ahri sitting beside him to keep him steady; her own face as pale as he felt.

"Alright then, you wanted a story. I'll give you a story."

Kaldur started from the beginning. Telling Jarvan, and all those present in the room, all that had happened since he had first appeared in Ionia some time before. While he was careful to leave Ryze and the problems with Malzahar out of it, he kept the story straight when it came to his time within Piltover and Bilgewater. At first, Kaldur was unsure if any of this was getting to the king, but as he neared the end, Jarvan seemed less angry than he had been before.

"I'm not a fighter. I wasn't born into this world with a sword in my hand. I've only survived because of luck, some good friends, and whatever I've managed to scrape up along the way."

"How did you get into the country then? I cannot imagine my border patrols being keen on letting you in."

Kaldur smiled. "There weren't any when we arrived. The worst we had to deal with was the Noxus …" Kaldur paused, the memory flooding his mind.

"The army."

"Army?" Jarvan demanded.

"Noxus has an army, one large enough swarm Demacia."

Tianna, who was leaning up against the wall at this point, looked up.

"That is some accusation, Kaldur. Are you sure?"

"We saw them. In the town of … damn what was that name … Trevale. It looked like a massive army. Warships just kept pouring in men."

If any of his words were reaching Tianna or Jarvan, they didn't show it. In fact, they looked on in almost horrid disbelief.

Kaldur scoffed. "You can ask Ahri, or Ezreal. They were there, they saw it same as me." While Ezreal was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened, Ahri was nodding in agreement.

Tianna didn't look moved. "Kaldur, I know you are not from our world, but there is something you must understand." She reached over and shifted her sword in its scabbard. "Whether I believe your story or not does not matter. If what you are saying is true, then someone leaked information to Noxus about our recent crisis, and that means we are far too weak to defend ourselves in the case of an attack. However, if you are mistaken, and we believe you, we will be sending much needed troops to the border where Sylas will take full advantage. Either way, this puts you, and for that matter your companions, in a bad light."

Kaldur stopped, pondering her answer. "Then what do we do?"

Tianna smiled. "Your teacher would not want you to get involved."

"He's not my teacher. And how did you … you know what, never mind. I am already involved, I hate sitting around twiddling my thumbs when people could die."

This time it was Jarvan who spoke. "Spoken like a true Demacian."

Standing up from where he was now sitting, Jarvan ramped up the stairs towards Tianna's study; everyone following him in a rushed confusion. Reaching the door, he thrust it open and made for the bookshelf where he grabbed a scroll.

"I hope you don't mind my use of this Tianna." He apologized, his manner quite calm and collected compared to his earlier behavior.

"Despite what you may think, Kaldur, I am not a monster. My actions are made in service to Demacia, so you must forgive me my skepticism of all that you have said and all that you are. You have done much by giving me this information, as well as your story. The only question now is whether this information is true. I will send scouts to verify your testimony, and to gather the information myself. If you speak the truth, then I will consider your request."

Unrolling the scrolls, he began to sign a few of them before knocking on Tianna's desk three times. Responding, the young messenger who had given Lux her orders that same day appeared through the door.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"I need this sent to the Captain of the Raptors."

"Yes, My Lord." The courier bowed and received the scroll before darting out the door.

Jarvan, his head down as he contemplated all of this information, as well as his potential actions, looked utterly bewildered when Shyvana spoke up "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am sure, so long as your intentions are noble, your stay here will not be interrupted."

"Yes…" Jarvan began, still thinking. "Tianna, I will leave them in your care. Until the scouts have reported back, I want them watched."

"Yes, my Liege." She bowed.

"I expect a full report from you in the morning." Jarvan began, veering to Garen. "Both on the events with Sylas, and with all that you have heard today."

Turning to Shyvana, Jarvan beckoned her to follow and the two made their way out of the state room and towards the entrance hall.

"I must be mad." Kaldur heard as the doors closed behind them.

There was a moment of strained silence before someone spoke up.

"That was pleasant." Ezreal muttered.

"He's been under a lot of strain these past two years. He's really a nice man." Lux defended. "He had trouble with many of the houses who refused to approve of his succession to the throne. He had to prove his worth in more ways than one."

"Though I wouldn't put it past him to deny anything if the mage seekers found you lot out, so stay out of trouble." Garen chided.

"Weren't you two friends?" Ezreal asked, his confidence returning slightly before Garens' look shot it to pieces.

"We still are, I hope." Garen replied, his voice betraying his doubt.

"I guess there's drama in every family." Kaldur added, before everyone made their way out of the stateroom towards their own.

"Ryze told you not to get involved." Ezreal hissed as he slid next to Kaldur in the corridor. "And, frankly, I'm with him on this one."

"I was already involved the moment I fought Sylas." Kaldur shot. "Besides, I thought you were the heroic saving type."

"If you haven't noticed, Kaldur, heroes die in wars all the time. I don't mind the center of attention from time to time, but I did _not_ sign up for a war."

Making their way to Kaldur's room door, he was about to open it when Ezreal spoke up once more. "You never told me what happened in Bilgewater." His voice was sullen, almost as if he were speaking to someone he no longer knew.

"I don't much like to talk about it. Only Ahri knows what really happened, and I … I didn't tell everyone every detail. Just enough to give everyone a picture."

Ezreal opened his mouth to speak, but before a sound came out, he stopped. "I think I'm going to get some food. Care to join?"

Kaldur shook his head. "No thanks."

Leaving Ezreal in the hallway, Kaldur shut the door to his room and collapsed on the bed, its roughhewn fabric acting as soft as his mattress back home. At first it was the usual array of images and sensations that filled his mind. The searing of burnt flesh, the sprays of ocean water, the buzz of crowds, and the beckoning of animals. Sometimes he could see the faces of those he had met: Grends worn bearded face, Lee Sins covered eyes, even Ekko's funny Mohawk, but Ahri's came through most often.

Smiling to himself, Kaldur could feel himself ready to follow her when the image was replaced with one of a door. It seemed ordinary enough, one with a brass handle and red cedar wood painted on the outside. Something felt familiar about it, but he couldn't place where he had seen it before. Instinctively he reached out his hand to turn the door handle. It slid open without any effort, taking him into what looked like a modern day living room. A Christmas tree rested in the corner, decorated from head to toe with little trinkets and lights; a slew of presents under the base.

"HAYAAA!" Screamed a little voice full of joy.

Kaldur spun to see a small girl, no older than eight bound over the couch and land right in front of the tree, her strawberry blond hair and turquoise eyes glistening.

"Come on Dirran!" The girl called out. "Santa came, hurry up!"

The girl picked up a small present and shook it. "I wonder what you got."

"Why don't you wonder what your own presents are?" Came a grumpy voice from the hallway.

A young man came into the room, his dark blond hair was messy just as his emerald eyes seemed foggy and tired; he looked in his late teens.

"Hina, sweety, leave your brothers presents alone." Came a gentle voice from the other room.

Out of the door walked two people, both presumably the parents, and made to sit down on the couch while the eldest plopped in the cushioned chair. The mother had bright blond hair that rested neatly against her thin shoulders, each of her eyes shone bright blue from behind her glasses. The father was nearly the opposite; dark brown hair cut short, with emerald eyes, and a tall large frame.

"Where's Kaldur, Mom?" Hina asked, her hands now shaking another present with Dirrans' name on it.

"He's going to be late." The father answered.

"I hope he shows up this time." Dirran scoffed.

Guilt tore at Kaldur's stomach, while the familiarity of his family filled his senses. Reaching out, he was about to touch his mother's shoulder when his gaze was torn away to find an angry Ahri standing cross armed in front of him.

"Are you going to leave me?" She asked, bitter.

"No… I…" Kaldur hesitated.

Ahri spun around then. "Go on then. Not like you're leaving anything important. You couldn't love me if you tried!"

Kaldur reached out to her, but just like his family, the image sped away from him.

"You can have them both." Whispered a hollow voice. "Just take my hand."

Before him, Kaldur watched as the cloaked figure from his mind unraveled from the blackened abyss, his violet sheened cloak rippling like water as a dead and decaying hand reached out.

"Take my hand."

The dead hand beckoned to Kaldur, dangling in front of him like a tasty morsel ready to be eaten. Reaching out with his own hand, Kaldur was just about to touch it when he hesitated.

"No." Kaldur answered, quickly snapping his hand back to his side.

"Take it!"

Kaldur shook his head.

"TAKE IT!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Kaldur shot up from his bed, sweat pouring down his face. It was now dark out, the moon the only light that pierced the window. Sliding to his side, Kaldur tried to focus on his dream, the images vanishing just as fast as they had within his own mind. He was just about to close his eyes when a small knock came from his door.

"Kaldur?" Came Ahri's voice. "Kaldur are you alright?"

Kaldur didn't say anything as the door swung open. He couldn't see her, but he could hear the patter of her feet as she walked over and sat down on the bed near the base of his legs.

"I know you're not asleep."

Kaldur sighed as he sat upright. Ahri was wearing a simple robe that barely covered her figure, making it nearly impossible for Kaldur to keep a steady gaze; until he looked into her bright yellow eyes, entrancing as they were. She didn't say anything for the longest time, her gaze penetrating. It was only when Kaldur remembered to breath that she spoke.

"A nightmare?"

Kaldur nodded.

"How long have you been having them?"

"This is the first one in a long time."

Ahri barely acknowledged when she looked out the window. "I remember the first time you woke from a terrible dream. It was the night I had rescued you, the night you were no longer in Gangplanks control."

Kaldur shuddered at the thought of his 'rehabilitation.' He still couldn't remember much of what had happened those many days, but he knew the pain; almost subconsciously he began to scratch the space on his shirt where the large scar marked his chest.

Ahri, reaching over, placed her hand on his, pulling it away from his chest. "That does not define you."

He couldn't find the words to argue. Instead he shifted his gaze to the window, watching as the moon emerged from behind the clouds. Kaldur wasn't entirely sure how long he sat watching the horizon, but he knew it wasn't long before Ahri had fallen asleep on his shoulder, her furry fox ears tickling he side of his neck and his hand still within hers. Finally, he turned to see the sleeping face; his heart rising in his chest. Yet, at the same time, Kaldur could still feel it: the nagging doubt that rested like a kernel in his mind.

Slowly removing himself so as to not disturb her, Kaldur slid Ahri towards his own pillows and placed the comforter over her shoulders. Laying on the floor himself, Kaldur closed his eyes, and was glad to be greeted by nothing for the rest of the night.

When he awoke for the second time, the sun had barely emerged from the horizon. Ahri had left some time in the night, but had left him the blanket she had been using. Making himself presentable despite having slept in his clothes, Kaldur left the room and marched on toward the banquette hall where familiar faces greeted him.

"You sleep in too late." Ezreal commented, about to shove a sausage down his throat.

"Should have seen me before. I never woke up past noon."

Ezreal was about to ask another question when Tianna interrupted with a slight 'eh-hem."

Kaldur, who had just sat town, looked around and noticed that neither Garen nor Lux were present.

"Where's …?"

"Garen is with the king, giving his report on recent events." Tianna interrupted. "Lux has duties to complete elsewhere. You two, however," She pointed at Kaldur and Ezreal. "Are due at the Arcane Registry."

Kaldur swallowed the steamed ham that had been put on his plate. "Didn't Jarvan say we were not allowed to venture there?"

Tianna smiled. "I believe his words were 'I want them watched.' He did not specify how."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Obeying the letter of the law, not necessarily the spirit huh?"

"Depends on whom you ask."

"Alright then. So what's the plan?"

"I shall provide you with an escort. They will take you to and from the Arcane Registry. Despite what I had said earlier, you would do best not to wander outside of it. If you need anything, you can ask one of your escorts for it, but other than the essentials, every item you request will be examined before given to you."

Kaldur couldn't help but wonder if this was meant as a deterrence in case Jarvan decided to fall back on his word. Shrugging to himself, he finished his breakfast, getting ready to head out.

Tianna had assigned them two guards to keep them company throughout the city. Apparently, the Arcane Registry rested on the grounds of the mage seekers, a fair way from the Crownguard manor. The city was just as vibrant throughout, people traded, played, bartered and bantered as they winded past the many confusing junctures Kaldur had assumed were made to prevent enemy forces from taking too much of the cities structure. The building itself was a fortress, with towers and walkways that sprang out from the outside as the petricite walls jutted out from the ground. Being led through the door past an array of guards, Kaldur was even more impressed with the inside. It was like walking into a mass of walls filled with books. The area that contained them was one giant room where the levels were traversed by single walkways that brushed by the upper rows of books. It was nearly three stories tall, and Kaldur could see a few different people, all wearing some silver one-eyed mask on the side of their face, perusing on the different levels.

Once inside, Kaldur left Ezreal to wander the building itself. The guards, feeling no need to follow him inside, left the pair to their devices, and as such gave Kaldur enough breathing room to look around. Turing a corner, Kaldur found Ezreal hard at work with an enormous pile of books on the desk. Looking up, he smiled and waved.

"Took you long enough. Here." He slid a pile towards Kaldur as he sat down.

"Figured you could only read basic, so I picked out those ones. I myself shall start with these Shuriman texts. Have to admit, this place is well organized."

Kaldur looked down at the titles. _Ancient Wars and Magic, Sigils and Enchantment, The Art of Seals._

Shrugging, Kaldur picked up the last book and began to read. It was not nearly as difficult as it had been the first time he had picked up the language, but it was still a slow read. Hours had passed and he was no closer to finishing the first book as Ezreal had gone through seven. By the time he was finished with it, the sun had set and he was no closer to understanding the subject matter. Tired, Ezreal and himself made their way back to the manor where they ate and collapsed into their beds.

For the next three days, the cyclical pattern continued. Kaldur and Ezreal would wake, have breakfast, march to the registry, and read from dusk till dawn. With tons of information to sift through, Kaldur began to take notes, trying to grasp patterns in anything he could find.

"It says here that seals can be bound through blood to lock away and seal objects within containers, but it doesn't specify the types of containers."

"You're looking too much into one specific thing." Ezreal noted, putting down his book on Shuriman vaults. "I would try to figure out connections to base magical practices, then compare them to older ones. The differences could explain something."

Walking over, Ezreal skidded to a halt as he looked at Kaldur's notes. "This is your writing?" He picked up the first paper.

"It's just some cross referencing for seals and sigils. Much of your magic is based on color and shape so I figured it would be good to understand the differences."

Ezreal looked shocked. "Well your language isn't that different, I'm just surprised at how well this is written out… what did you do in your world again?"

"I wanted to be an engineer, but I uh … I got a little sidetracked." Kaldur answered, trying to change the topic.

"You circled turquoise as important." Ezreal noted. "But theirs no reference to the color correlation."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. The color of my magic, at least from what I can see, is turquoise. But there's no reference to it anywhere. The closest I get is to hextech crystals either found in Shurima, or the natural lights in Ionia, but they're more shades of blue or purple."

"Hmmm… I think I saw some Ionian texts on the third floor. I could take a look for … GAAH!"

Ezreal shot back, letting Kaldur's notes scatter. Rising in the confusion, Kaldur looked around to find the source of Ezreals sudden drop when he noticed a familiar blond girl sitting on the edge of the table.

"Howdy, Kaldur." Zoe greeted.

"Nice to see you too Zoe. Mind if you get off my notes?"

Zoe dropped to the floor, a frown on your face. "What are you doing in this place? Looks boring."

"We are doing important work." Ezreal spat as he scrambled to his feet. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Zoe blushed slightly and shook from side to side with her hands behind her back. "Just curious what you're up to. Plus, I was hoping to scare that Demacian prissy …"

"Lux isn't here, Zoe." Ezreal sighed. "She has things she needs to do."

"Oh well." Zoe shrugged, looking not particularly heart broken at the news. "Gives me more time to see … I mean hang around." She blushed slightly.

Kaldur shrugged; he wasn't particularly worried about Zoe, she was a thousand year old goddess after all, but he was worried about her causing a ruckus. "If you're going to hang around, I suggest you keep yourself out of sight. The mage seekers are not keen on Ezreal and myself being here, and if they don't like me, they are _not_ going to like you."

"But I'm likeable!" Zoe protested.

Ezreal scoffed as he finished picking up Kaldur's notes.

"Likeable has nothing to do with it. You think Ezreal's likeable right?"

"Yeah!... I mean maybe." Zoe was red in the face.

"Well they don't like Ezreal because they don't like magic. You are pure magic."

"OOOOHHH!" Zoe exclaimed in understanding. "Well, don't worry, no one has ever beat me at hide and seek before."

"Well that's good." Kaldur nodded, when a sudden idea came to him. "You remember Ahri right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, she is currently bored out of her mind at the Crownguard manor. Think you can help her with that?"

Zoe didn't even say goodbye as she opened a portal beneath herself and disappeared, the portal closing behind her a second later.

"Think that was a good idea?" Ezreal asked, sitting back down on his side of the table.

"Well, I feel bad for leaving Ahri there by herself. Plus, it keeps Zoe out of the one building that hates her kind more than anything."

"I meant more about introducing another magic user to Tianna. She's bound to get sick of it."

"Can you think of a way to keep the Aspect of Twilight out of anywhere she wants to go?" Kaldur nudged with a grin.

"Fair point. Just so long as I don't get blamed for it."

The moment they got back to the manor, Ezreal was pulled aside by Garen for what looked to be the worst lecture he had ever had or was ever going to get. As Garen dragged him away by the scruff of his collar, Ezreal made pleading looks to Kaldur until they disappeared around the corner.

Kaldur couldn't help but crack a smile before he turned to see Ahri sitting on the foot of the stairs, clearly out of breath.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked, she was floating behind Ahri's shoulder.

"I am sure. I just need to catch my breath a little." She replied, forcing a smile as Kaldur came up.

"Having fun?"

"Yep!" Zoe answered enthusiastically. "She just can't keep up with me."

Kaldur narrowed his eyes a little at Ahri before he flashed a smile to Zoe. "Do you mind if you give us a minute Zoe?"

Zoe nodded, then disappeared from view. A crash in the kitchen suggested she was raiding the pantry.

"You ok?" Kaldur asked, taking a seat next to Ahri.

She nodded. "Nothing a good nights sleep would not mend."

"You've been really pale these last few days. Are you sure somethings not wrong?"

Ahri smiled. "Don't you trust me?"

Kaldur sighed. "Alright. I'll drop it. But if anything is wrong, please tell me."

"Only if you do the same." She remarked, catching his eye.

With a halfhearted smile Kaldur wandered back to the kitchen where he found Zoe, literally, with her hand in the cookie jar. After a stern lecture, of which she disappeared halfway through, Kaldur finished his dinner and headed to bed.

It would have been a good nights sleep, with the exception of the large roar that woke him up early. At first, Kaldur thought he had imagined it, what in the world would have roared this early in the morning? But, just as he laid back down, another earth shaking roar jostled him out of bed.

Scrambling down stairs, Kaldur rushed outside towards the secondary entrance near the Dauntless Vanguard training yard when he stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. In the yard, strapped to the ground by dozens of chain links and ropes was a dragon. The dragon was nearly three stories tall, and about five times as long. With a purple armored skin that filled the gaps in between the red plated armor, the dragons rear legs were powerful as they kicked the ground beneath it. Scrambling to get a better look, Kaldur noticed a pair of wings that folded into the dragons arms, like a bats wing. With a glowing crown beneath two massive horns, the creature shook and shimmered as it struggled against the chains.

"Careful! Her fire is deadly!" Came the call of a man.

As if it were an all new picture, Kaldur was surprised to finally notice dozens upon dozens of Dauntless Vanguard encircling the dragon with spears and other weapons in hand. Kaldur was not quite sure what was going on. Had the dragon attacked? Were these people defending themselves, or were they hunting it? Looking at the dragon once more, he watched as it struggled against its bonds, making no headway even with people directly near its head.

Kaldur paused and looked again. Guards were near the creatures face without any reservation that they could be struck with a jet of flame at any moment. In fact, the dragon was hardly simmering, let alone spewing fiery hell. Then a sudden thought occurred to him: either the dragon was too immobilized to do anything, or it was trying not to kill the guards. Moving quickly into the courtyard, Kaldur let the shadows of the dawn hide him from view till he was just close enough to strike one of the guards. Building up his power, he was just about to release it when a loud voice boomed through the air.

"Enough!"

In an instant, a spout of flame erupted from the dragon, engulfing it in fire. And just where the dragon had once lay, was Shyvana.

Kaldur's jaw dropped.

"Evarts! Corean! You stood far too close to my face. If I released my flame you would be the next meal at the Kings banquette."

Scrambling out of the chains, Shyvana marched over to the now pristine row of soldiers that had appeared before her. "The rest of you did well! You actually got me to the ground this time. Garen would be proud, as I am sure the King is. Next time, I expect perfection."

Gauntlets struck breastplate in one swift salute, then everyone scattered to clean up, Shyvana was just about to move along as well when her gaze fell upon Kaldur. With a smile on her face that looked hungry, she sauntered over.

"Enjoy the show?"

Kaldur finally found his voice. "You're … a _dragon_!?"

"Part dragon, actually. My form is nothing to a real one." She was still smiling.

"How in the world do you get around without being mobbed?" Kaldur asked aghast. "With so many people seeing you perform magic right in front of them, how have you not been … you know?"

"Most people do not know. For those who do, being a member of the kings guard has its advantages. It is the same reason Lux can get away with being who she is, my only uptake is that Jarvan has personally made sure everyone looks the other way, at least until they are ready."

Kaldur was still shocked. "You know, I seriously have no idea how that works."

Shyvana laughed. "It took me a long time to get a hold of the changes. Some of it still eludes me."

Looking down she raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of elusive, aren't you missing something?"

Kaldur looked down and realized that he was only wearing a simple tunic and trousers. "Right, I better get some clothes on."

Now fully awake, Kaldur made his way to his room where he changed into some decent clothes and headed back to the training grounds. By the time he made it back to where he was, Shyvana was no longer alone. Garen, dressed in full armor, seemed deep in conversation with her when he noticed Kaldur arrive and readjusted his gloomy manner.

"Greetings, Kaldur."

"Morning Garen."

"I have heard from Shyvana that you witnessed our training regimen."

"It was … informative to say the least."

"It is the Dauntless Vanguard after all. I would expect nothing less." Moving away from Shyvana, Garen drew his sword and assumed a ready position a bit away from Kaldur.

"When was the last time you sparred with anyone? I imagine it gets tiresome reading books all day long."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering?"

"I am interested to see the skills of one who has faced the murderer and lived."

Shrugging, Kaldur moved away from Shyvana and summoned his sword, assuming a ready stance just shy of Garens' range. Garen stood with two hands on his handle, the blade pointed backwards just bedside his right thigh. Kaldur kept a normal position, with the solo blade in front of him.

Garen was the first to move. Launching himself in the air, he raised his massive sword above his head and swung it downward to crash with Kaldur's now parrying stance. The blow was so heavy that it nearly knocked the breath out of Kaldur as he stumbled back, the vibrations still echoing in his legs. Barely getting his guard back up in time, Garen pressed the attack, his strikes powerful but slow. Kaldur, getting a feel for the timing of the strikes, was just about to counter when Garen gripped his sword and spun.

It felt like being hit by a tornado. Every rotation of Garen became faster and faster as the blows threatened to tear the sword out of Kaldur's hands, who felt as if the magic was the only reason it didn't. Struggling to keep his defense up, Kaldur tried to back away but was pushed even further. He was clearly at a disadvantage, with his blade being shorter than Garens', and having no weight to back up his defense, his only boon was his speed. As the rotations slowed, Kaldur quickly ducked the next incoming swing, and thrust forward towards Garen's exposed chest. Accept, the blade did not penetrate the armor.

Diving away, Kaldur rolled to another stance, watching as the magic infused armor glinted. Gritting his teeth, Kaldur suddenly realized that he would have to physically cut through the armor if he was going to get to Garen; either that or aim for his head.

"Demacian Steel." Garen boasted as he tapped his armor. "Magic cannot penetrate it."

"Good for you." Kaldur groaned.

Judging his timing, Kaldur ran at Garen straight on. Once again, Garen launched himself into the air and swung downward, but Kaldur was ready for it. Forming a shield in the air at a slant, Garen's blade glanced off it and landed in the ground as Kaldur spun into the air. Swinging across his body, Kaldur aimed for Garens head. Garen, almost instantaneously, rotated once, letting his blade carry him away from the deadly strike and landing a solid hit on Kaldur's side. Being thrown to the ground, Kaldur rolled on his side till his tear stricken eyes were just able to see Garen standing up.

"Good reflexes." He announced as he pointed at Kaldur's abdomen.

Kaldur looked down, realizing that in place of his side was a small turquoise shield that appeared to have absorbed the blow. Standing up, Kaldur steadied himself and shook away the dizziness.

"I can see how you survived your encounter with Sylas." Garen complimented as he thrust his sword onto his back. "But, you still lack the skill necessary to beat him."

"As I said the other day, I've just been lucky." Kaldur nodded, releasing his power and letting the sword vanish.

"There are a few people I could recommend as a tutor. But I am not sure they would understand your … condition."

Kaldur shook his head. "I appreciate the thought, but that's not the reason I'm here."

"Understood. If you ever need a sparing partner, don't hesitate to ask. I will make sure anyone in the Vanguard is available."

Nodding his farewells to Garen and Shyvana, Kaldur made his way back to the manor where he cleaned up, gathered breakfast and met Ezreal out the doorway to the Arcane Registry. Despite the need to continue up on the clue he had gathered the other day, Kaldur found that his mind would wander, particularly to the shackles bore by Sylas, and the armor that Garen wore.

"Lux said that petricite was made from enchanted trees right?" He asked, putting down his version of _Afflictions of Dark Magic_.

Ezeal raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

"Just curious."

Ezreal still held his curious glance before he looked back down at his book and shrugged. "I am assuming it has something to do with your sparing match this morning?"

"You seem miffed." Kaldur noted.

"You didn't invite me!" Ezreal whined. "I've been cooped up in this place for too long. I need to get around, stretch my legs."

"Would you rather have fought Garen?" Kaldur asked, a smile inching across his face.

Ezreal went pale and looked down at his book. Apparently, it was a very hard decision to make. Shaking his head, Kaldur attempted once more to continue on his research, but was once again brought to the images of petricite lingering in his mind. Losing track of time, he had just about reminisced over all instances of the stuff, including the chains that had once bound him, when he realized that the sun was just setting. Cleaning up his mess, Kaldur couldn't help but wonder if the most dangerous object to magic was also the only thing that could help him.

After entering the Crownguards manor courtyard, it was the massive amount of guards that alerted Kaldur that something was wrong, casting his mind away from its current musings. Rushing through the main door and up to the banquette hall, Kaldur noticed that Tianna and Garen were standing around Ahri as she stat, almost shocked, in a chair.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you noticed?" Tianna asked. "Your eyes are better than most."

"As I have said, his veil was elaborate. No details struck me as I watched him flee." Ahri responded, her voice firm.

"And you didn't think to chase after him?" Garen chided.

Ahri stared straight into Garens' eyes, her gaze causing him to back away for a moment. "He was quite fast, even for me. If I chased him, I would have wandered outside walls. Would you have preferred another incident?"

Garen was clearly dumbstruck, and as such didn't press further. Kaldur, however, couldn't help but notice the strain in Ahri's voice. Whether it was guilt or shame he couldn't quite tell, but it was quite unusual.

"What happened?" He asked, wandering over to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Someone snuck onto the premise, catching a glimpse of her." Garen growled, pointing to Ahri.

Kaldur looked back to Tianna. "It can't be that bad, can it? Maybe a few rumors, but how many people would believe the Crownguards were hiding a mage?"

"It would not be that far of a leap in logic." Tianna answered. "Suspicions about Lux have spread throughout the kingdom over these years. It has only been the claims of the King that have kept those claims at bay. Ahri would be a far easier target."

"There is very little we can do about it now." Garen grunted. "I would not be surprised to see these rumors flying by days end tomorrow."

Yet, as it so happened, no rumors about anything resembling Ahri appeared throughout the next day, or the days to follow. It was as if nothing happened at all. While the intruder rested as a worry in the back of everyone's minds, it didn't stop Kaldur and Ezreals continuous quest for research, but as days ended, they were no closer to discovering a way for Kaldur to rid himself of the world rune. It was only after a few days of this that something interesting did occur in the form of the unexpected.

"A ball?" Kaldur asked as they sat down at the dinner table. "Why would someone invite us to a ball?"

"It is more of a gathering." Tianna explained, brandishing the now opened invitation. "The reason you two are going is because Fiora specifically mentions, the guests of my house."

"How did she find out about us?" Ezreal asked.

"You two traversing between here and the Registry is no secret. I am far more interested in her reasoning for such a gathering. Most times the House Laurent has created such activities it is because their head of house has some vendetta against someone, and thus challenges them to a duel."

"Did you do anything to piss her off?" Kaldur asked, before adding "Or did we do something?" He gestured to himself and Ezreal.

"I do not know. As far as I am aware, Garen and Fiora are in good standing, and I have not seen her in such a long time, the poor child."

Kaldur swallowed his most recent morsel, pondering on where he could have encountered Fiora before when the answer smacked him in the face.

"OH! She may just want to thank us for saving her brother."

Tianna raised an eyebrow.

"When we ran into Sylas. Her brother, Ammdar I think his name was, was there."

"I suppose that could be a reason, but keep in mind that Fiora Laurent is the type of person to shame in public but thank in private."

"That sounds … terrible." Ezreal mentioned, gulping down his food.

"It is her method. She, along with so many others, believe that a gift is better suited when the person giving it does not brandish their hospitality. It is more … sentimental that way."

"Huh. So, when's the get together?" Kaldur posed.

"Tomorrow night before sundown. I imagine she would want you to dress in some form of fashion." She remarked, looking down at their now worn clothes.

Ezreal gave a very pained look. "What!? I look fine!"

Tianna just shook her head.

"At least let me keep my goggles and gauntlet." He pleaded.

Tianna seemed to ponder the thought before nodding. "So long as you find a way to hide the Gauntlet. The … whatever you call them, should be fine."

Ezreal sighed. "Goodbye reinforced jacket."

Tianna was excruciatingly determined to find something that made Kaldur and Ezreal fit in before the afternoon the next day, but considering their thin complexion, it seemed that there was nothing that fit right, and thus required a special tailor to conjure up something.

Ezreal, whom Kaldur even admitted was dressed better than himself, wore a slim violet waistcoat over a slightly lighter shaded collared button down. Over the top of that was a white cloak that looked to be an extended overcoat, unto which he wore matching white gloved and black pants to compliment. A single red corsage rested in a pocket on his right chest and, due to his paranoia, his gauntlet rested on his left hip like a scabbard.

Kaldur was dressed simply. Donning a dark blue longneck long sleeve shirt with a turquoise waistcoat, he sported a navy-blue pair of pants with dark shoes that shined. In his hands he held a lighter grey pair of gloves.

"You could use some of this." Ezreal passed him a small cylindrical container, on it read _Dapper Explorer Pomade_.

"What…?" Kaldur was about to ask.

"It's for your hair. How do you think I keep mine this good looking?"

Kaldur was just about to comment when Ahri stepped in front of him. "I think it looks better the way it is." She complimented, running her fingers through it to even it out which caused Kaldur to blush slightly.

"Here." She said, draping an odd-looking teal scarf over his shoulders that hung off his back. "I compliments your eyes."

All Kaldur could do was smile.

Handing back the pomade to Ezreal, Tianna, who decided to keep her ceremonial armor on for this occasion, and the pair left the grounds towards the Laurent mansion. When they arrived, it was like walking into a wedding party in full swing. People cantered around the field, deep in conversation as the lanterns decorated the outskirts of the water fountain and the hedges that were trimmed to the shape of gallant warriors. The manor itself was frustratingly large, though not as much as the size the Crownguard estate boasted. With grey and green shingles decorating the rooftops, and a balcony which rested steadily above them, Kaldur could see the dozens of people that stood atop it, almost all with a drink in their hand.

"Ezreal! About time you showed up." Came a familiar sweet voice.

The pair spun around to see Lux waving at them with Garen glaring at passers by next to her. She was wearing a strapless full-length cream-colored dress with blue and golden markings that represented the Crownguard symbol on the frills. Donning elbow length gloves patterned with silver that was covered in the same symbols, Lux lowered her hand where they noticed she was wearing her hair in a beautiful braid.

Garen, on the other hand, was almost on ceremony. Much like a stiff uniform from some military, he wore a silver and blue collared tunic that fit his form like a breast plate whilst his sleeves barely flayed outward from his wrists. His pants were a matching silver with blue trims, which made a simple but elegant design. Yet, despite the dress outfit, Kaldur couldn't help but notice that Garen was carrying his sheathed sword in his hand as if looking for a fight.

"I will be honest. I didn't think you guys did this sort of thing. Demacia struck me as more … hardcore." Kaldur admitted as he met up with the brother and sister.

"The dressing up is a bit much." Lux agreed. "Normally it's just a pleasant gathering of nobles, but Fiora insisted it was a special occasion."

"Wow, you look…" Ezreal began, his eyes locked onto her.

"Ahem." Came a sudden cough from Garen.

"Good." He finished, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "You look good."

To Kaldur's surprise, Lux was blushing as well. "You don't look so bad yourself."

It was in this moment that Kaldur was very glad Zoe wasn't here to see this, and proceeded to grab Garens attention away from the lovestruck couple.

"So where is the host?" Kaldur asked, trying to get in front of Garens massive frame but to little success.

Garen nodded towards the balcony. "She's up there somewhere, along with her brother."

"I wonder what she's …"

"Well if it isn't the prestigious Crownguards!" Interrupted a haughty and proud voice.

The four barely turned their heads when a dark haired man, with slightly shorter stature than Garen's, wandered into view, nearly running Kaldur over. Dressed in a blood red cloak and black inner lining, the man had bright blue eyes despite his tan skin and thick figure.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show. Is the gratitude of the Laurent family too low a priority?"

"Nonsense Halver." Lux responded in a joking but friendly tone. "It is a pleasure to be here."

"It is all well. I just hope that woman knows what she's doing with this expenditure. Our house cannot possibly be held to such pleasantries."

"I thought your house was doing quite well?" Lux asked.

"Pfft! Not as well as we could be doing. My sister may have the skill with a blade, but if we were not here, who knows what this house would be."

Despite the over zealous crowd, Kaldur could feel the silence as his comment sunk in.

"Oh well." Halver shrugged, raising his drink higher. "I am not present to drabble about the past. I want to hear about this story that has circulated our halls of late; the one about poor Ammdars rescue. Was it as glorious as it was made out to be? Ammdar refuses to tell it to anyone but Fiora."

"It was not that glamorous, actually." Lux shrugged. "I was not there for the fight that took place. The ones who rescued your brother are these two gentlemen." She gestured to Kaldur and Ezreal.

As if seeing Kaldur for the first time, Halver stepped back with a bit of a shock. "My brother was saved by you?" He asked, aghast.

Shoving the urge to retort back, Kaldur instead shrugged. "I had a little help."

"Well of course you did!" The man responded, pounding Kaldur on the back. "There is no shame in admitting when one has lost. Luxanna, you are too modest."

Lux looked around, trying to find the words to respond when another male voice pierced the busy sounds, saving her.

"Halver, I have been looking everywhere for you."

Halver groaned. "What is in now, Rodgen?"

A man only slightly larger than Halver, but still smaller than Garen, strode up. His green cloak billowed behind him, matching his green eyes and dark hair. He had a thinner build, but the likeness to his brother was uncanny.

"They need you to look at the books. Something seems a little off about the wine deposit."

"Who's 'they'?" Halver asked, skepticism lining his voice.

"Just do it." Rodgen ordered.

"Fine, fine. Guess no one can get anything done without my help." Halver moaned as he stormed off.

"Sorry about him." Rodgen apologized, now returning his gaze to the group. "My brother can be a bit of a prick sometimes."

"You don't say." Ezreal complained. "He didn't even so much as look at me."

"So, you are the ones who saved Ammdar. It is a pleasure to meet you." He greeted, nodding.

Kaldur was already liking this brother much more than the other, and so nodded in return.

"My sister, Fiora, was hoping to meet you as well. She's wrapping up a small issue at the moment, but should be down any moment. If you would like, there are drinks, I could grab you all one."

"That won't be necessary, Rodgen." Garen announced. "Lux and myself have already helped ourselves."

"Then how about you two?" He motioned to Kaldur and Ezreal, the latter stuffing his face with a chicken leg.

"Sure, I guess." Kaldur nodded.

At first, he wasn't sure what tipped him off, but the second the buzzing sound hit his ears, Kaldur ducked. Now embedded in the ground was an arrow that was still vibrating from its impact. Despite his every instinct to conjure a shield around himself and Ezreal, Kaldur kept himself magic free, but did ready himself, looking for the shooter. But just as he noticed a shadowy figure disappearing from view on the balcony, an even more noticeable one emerged from the mass of people who were now standing stunned at the event.

The woman was just as tall as Ahri, but was far thinner and less endowed. She wore a one-piece red silk dress that fit her very athletic figure, despite the tears in the skirt that he could only assume were meant so she could move in the thing. With pale skin, high cheekbones, and light blue eyes, her hair was a dark chestnut brown that was cut short in the back making a slow slope towards the tips that touched her collar bones. In her hair were two pink streaks that outlined the only visible cut that one could see her face through.

"I must apologize for that." The woman began. "Showing someone their prized bow should not include drawing it."

Kaldur gave her a skeptical look.

"Lady Laurent." Garen grunted. "I must ask that you keep your guests in line."

"How long have we known each other Garen? It should be time you used my first name, Fiora."

"Fiora, it is good to see you." Lux greeted, moving up and giving her a light hug. "Though, I am afraid my brother is right. That arrow could have taken Kaldur's head off."

"He seems to have managed." Smiled Fiora, now turning her gaze to Kaldur.

"With my apology, I must now thank you. I hear from Ammdar it was you and your companions who saved him."

"As I told your other brother earlier, I had help."

"Yes… yes you did. I seem to recall Ammdar telling me there were four of you. Where are the others?"

For some reason, Kaldur felt a knot forming in his stomach. Deciding that his answer better remain aloof, he turned to Ezreal. "Well one of them can be seen drowning himself in food and drink. The others, I am sorry to say, could not make it."

"Well that is too bad. I was quite hoping to see what all the fuss was about."

"We just happened to be there at the right time. I am just sorry I wasn't able to save more of them." Kaldur admitted, his voice betraying a little pain at the memory of the slaughter before him.

Almost like a switch, Fiora's demeanor brightened. "You did what you believed was possible. It was honor enough that you risked your life for others."

Kaldur nodded his thanks.

"I must ask. I have never met him in person, but what is Sylas like?" Fiora asked, genuine curiosity filling her eyes.

Kaldur didn't hesitate. "A murderer. Whether his views about magic users are right or wrong doesn't matter. The man kills because he wants revenge. He may preface it by saying he wants to do right by Demacia, but the man would commit genocide just to feel satisfied."

Lux, her attitude usually so bright, dimmed a little as she heard Kaldur's description; but she didn't say anything. Fiora and Garen, on the other hand, were beaming.

"I agree." Fiora assured. "The man must be stopped. It is good to hear that he is what his rumors say about him."

Nodding once more, Kaldur finally was feeling the pangs of not having dinner; which easily coincided with his want to get away from this conversation.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to get myself something to eat."

Excusing himself, Kaldur moved over to a table where a plethora of small foodstuffs were sitting there, enough so that Kaldur couldn't help but wondering how modern this setup felt. Grabbing himself a bit of cheese, he paused mid bite when he noticed Lux standing next to him looking rather focused.

"Do you believe what you said? About Sylas I mean." She asked.

Kaldur though about it for a moment before he nodded. "I do. But not because of what he's fighting for. I believe that Demacia can become a country where people like you no longer have to hide anymore. It kinda bugs me that this country fears magic like it's the plague, but it's also not my home to change. Sylas lost me when he wanted to execute prisoners just for kicks. He may be fighting for the right thing, but he's going about it all wrong."

For a moment, Lux said nothing. Then, with a heavy sigh, she looked up at Kaldur. "The saddest part is, I was the one who freed him to start his rebellion."

Kaldur made a face halfway between shock and curiosity.

"After my mistake," She continued. "I realized what he truly was, and that I would have to be the one to fix this. Yet, a part of me still remembers the kind man who helped me master this light within me. I just find it interesting to hear someone who has had no presence in Demacia before this, call him what he really is."

Kaldur didn't know what to say. The fact that she was the one to bring about that man was sure enough surprising, but what captivated Kaldur more was the fact that she still felt remorse for the man. After a while of total silence between the two, Kaldur breathed steadily then smiled.

"You know, I think it's good that you think that way. Lord knows this world could use more people who look for the best in others."

Lux made a half-hearted smile. "If only I had enough light to fix this."

"Depends on whom you ask. If you ask me, you sure have enough. It's not your magic that's the brightest part of you, Lux. The brightest part is your willingness to look beyond, to believe in people."

Watching the half-hearted smile turn full and glowing, Kaldur led Lux back to where Ezreal and Garen now stood in an awkward trance. The rest of the party followed the typical pattern of colloquial conversation and the occasional dance, unto which Kaldur refused to be a part of. Fiora, after her initial questionnaire, left them alone for the rest of the night, only pausing to brandish a smile as the group passed by. Tianna was nowhere to be seen, and by the end of the night it looked as though the long hike back was going to be the most anticipated part of the whole thing.

Entering the mansion as the crescent moon yearned overhead, Kaldur and the rest felt exhausted. Turning to his room, he paused to look in on Ahri and noticed her fast asleep with Zoe cuddled up in her arms, the pair as silent as the night. With a small smile, Kaldur closed the door and entered his own domain, sitting on his bed with relief. Despite all that he had been through, this place, Demacia, felt almost homely and welcoming. But, underneath it all, Kaldur understood what the country really was, and how unwelcome he truly would be if the public were to find out what he was. Laying down on his bed, his eyes staring up at the drapery that hung above him, Kaldur could only wonder where Ryze was at now, and how much he needed the old magician.


	6. Lessons Learned

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I know this chapter took a bit, sorry about that. I actually found that I had written too much in this chapter and had to split it into two different chapters. Therefore, you will be getting a following chapter either today or tomorrow depending on how fast I can edit it.

As a reminder, I am attempting to get my writing funded, so if you want to help me out in that category, you can visit my p.a.t.r.e.o.n account at:

airavice_fictionalwriter

(For some reason, the system will not allow me to write down the word p.a.t.r.e.o.n by itself so you are going to have to go to the website by yourself.)

Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Lessons Learned

The morning frost brought with it an immeasurable cold as the snow crunched beneath Kaldur's feet. Despite it being the late spring months, the warmth of summer had not yet hit the Demacian Capital, the winds of the harbor bringing with it a deep chill. It was grey in the clouds above him, and while his breath frosted before his face Kaldur could only think of one thing: color. In the days following the party at the Laurent mansion, Kaldur and Ezreal had worked tirelessly to find the secret behind the World Rune; and the more they worked, the more frustrating it became. In all instances they had read, the only times the color of turquoise had ever been mentioned concerned that of the dead that filled the Shadow Isles. While it was indeed an interesting prospect, both Kaldur and Ezreal believed that it would be a fools' errand to travel halfway across the world when Ryze was still missing, and Ahri's condition worsening.

It was no secret that something was wrong with Ahri. Her complexion grew paler and paler by the day, and no matter how many times she said she was fine, Kaldur knew otherwise, but still felt he could do nothing to help her. Offering her his memories proved just as fruitless as she flat out refused to take them despite her condition. At this point, it was a miracle if they could get her out of bed in the morning. Neither Tianna, Lux, nor Garen knew what ailed her, and the physician they sent for was just as confused by her sickness as the rest. Being his worried self, Kaldur almost refused to continue his research until Ahri regained her strength, but Ezreal had convinced him that maybe something in there could help.

"I just don't know what to do." Kaldur admitted as they sat down at their usual table. "She's not getting any better."

"Aren't you some sort of power source for her?" Ezreal asked as he began pulling down the books they had stored the previous day.

"She can take my memories to gain power, yes. And despite my immunity to it, she's being stubborn and I can't think of why."

"Hasn't she done it before?"

"When she met me, and at Bilgewater. That's it. Hasn't happened since."

Ezreal paused for a moment. "Yeah … I got nothing. In the meantime, can you think of when she started getting sick?"

"When she touched Sylas." Kaldur groaned. "I noticed that she was far more exhausted than usual. At first, I thought it was his power, the one that drains others magic, but now I am not sure. You wouldn't think that his effect could last this long."

Ezreal shrugged, shoving a book about myths and legends in Demacia in front of him. "Don't know. Didn't last that long on you, but she's a Vastayan, maybe the laws of magic are different for her."

Kaldur sighed and began opening his book when a thought occurred to him. "You don't think the petricite is effecting her, do you?"

Ezreal paused to consider the thought. "Only if she touches it. The ground may have traces of it, and the buildings are lined with it, but it's far too weak to do anything to her. Pretty sure she's been staying far away from that stuff anyhow. I noticed the other day she was avoiding the walls like a plague."

"Maybe. I just can't help but think it has something to do with that."

And with that he dove head first into the book in an attempt to get his mind away from his worries. It didn't work.

"You don't suppose it's …"

"Kaldur, shut up and read. Your attracting attention."

Looking around, Kaldur noticed that a few of the Mageseekers who were already interested in Kaldur and Ezreals appearances, were poking their heads out. Shaking his head, he began to read the text in front of him. Like most of their tales, Demacia regaled themselves with stories of adventure, heroism, and honor. Yet, as he ventured into older and older stories, he began to see ones that were not so bright and fortunate. Flipping to the back of the book, Kaldur was just about to stop when a bramble of loose pages fell out of it. Picking them up, Kaldur noticed at once that it was a poem on old parchment.

It read like so:

_**I - Overture**_

_An age of runes, a time of war._

_The fury of the mages unleashed._

_Cities aflame, continents sundered._

_Runeterra undone, its seams unraveling._

_Targon's impossible _Unreadable_ tremble._

_Celestial eyes saw their doom,_

_and wept for what had become of Mortals._

_Every soul cried out for Justice,_

_every heart a contest of arms._

_**II - The Coming of the Twins**_

_Born beneath the vault of stars,_

_one in Light, one in Shadow._

_Kayle and Morgana,_

_Sisters by Fate, joined hand in hand._

_To Demacia's fair lands they came,_

_A land untouched, a kingdom yet to be._

_Though magic raged across the world,_

_it broke upon her wooded shores._

_A Haven amid the Raging Storm._

Kaldur paused and looked down to see many more verses. "Who are Kayle and Morgana?" He asked.

"Who?"

"Kayle and Morgana."

Ezreal raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea. What are you reading?" He made his way around the table and stood over Kaldur's shoulder.

"It's a poem. The first lines mentioned runes."

"Interesting."

Kaldur continued on.

_**III - Lessons Unheeded**_

_The world endured, and darkness lifted,_

_but mortal hearts are slow to mend._

_And truths won in blood and grief,_

_were lost as bitterness and greed returned._

_Law and Justice went unheeded._

_For it is the doom of mortals to forget,_

_the wounds of war, the scars of hate._

_An abyss of Night yawned anew._

_Until the world was bathed in Light._

_**IV - The Winged Protectors**_

_A Sword of Flame birthed in lightning's heart,_

_Fell from the stars, …_

Unreadable

_**V - Kayle, Bringer of Justice**_

_Wings of gold and wings of jet,_

_sprang forth and lifted them high._

_The Winged Protectors arose,_

_Defenders of the Realm, beloved Guardians._

_Kayle's golden light saw all._

_She knew what lurked in evil hearts,_

_and _Unreadable_ fire._

_None were spared her wrathful blade._

_Judge. Jury. Executioner._

_**VI - Morgana, Sword of Shadow**_

_As the brightest light casts the deepest shadow,_

_One defines the other and brings balance._

_Morgana too fought for Demacia's cause,_

_driving enemies back in terror._

_But Morgana saw the bitter harvest to come,_

_For all seeds sown in darkness reap evil crops._

_Mercy. Absolution. Atonement._

_By such waters might goodness grow,_

_And end the cycle of war and death._

"Oh!" Ezreal exclaimed. "This must be the protector that everyone worships. They have a statue of her in front of the Illuminators temple. However, I don't remember there being two of them."

"So, which one is the real protector?" Kaldur asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I would assume Kayle. She sounds like the 'Demacia's laws must be upheld' type. Though I have never even heard of Morgana, I don't think I've read this poem before either; not like I'm into that sort of thing."

"Well this thing is worn out to heck anyway." Kaldur observed. "Much of it is unreadable."

Shrugging anyway, he continued.

_**VII - The Battle of Zeffira**_

_Toward the city of grand Zeffira,_

_an army of hate descended._

_The Winged Protectors flew to the people's aid._

_Kayle fell upon the screaming host,_

_her blade of fire wet with blood._

_But Morgana saw what Kayle had not._

_A secret force within the city!_

_Zeffira's people cried out for succor,_

_and Morgana swooped down in answer._

_**VIII - What Cannot be Undone**_

_Kayle slew her foes in purest wrath._

_Her body torn and bloody, she cried aloud,_

"_Sister fair, I am sore beset!"_

_Morgana _Unreadable_ cries,_

_her powers bent to shield those within._

_Zeffira endured, but much was lost,_

_One sister's love, one sister's hope._

_Each saw through a glass, darkly;_

_a failing in the other, a fatal flaw._

_**IX - The Judgement of Silvermere**_

_Trust, once broken, only slowly heals._

_Yet not for Kayle and Morgana._

_Warriors flocked to Kayle's righteous banner._

_Justice bled bright over all the land_

Unreadable

…_a killing blow she smote._

_But the executioner's edge never struck._

_**X - The Plea**_

_A black shield of night stayed its edge._

_Morgana begged her sister to relent:_

"_Do we forsake all hope of redemption?_

_Are all who err damned to die?"_

_Her pity touched Kayle's heart with love._

_Though her warriors clamored for death,_

_Her love for Morgana drowned their calls._

_Thus Kayle let Mercy stay her hand._

_And that would be Love's undoing._

_**XI - The Fall**_

_Accord was struck, a penitent's pact._

_Reprieve for souls whose hearts could mend._

_Kayle's disciples, zeal undimmed,_

_planned Morgana's death, called her Fallen._

_They came with chains and frightful passion,_

_Morgana answered with chains of her own,_

_black and deadly, they struck him down._

_Kayle felt his death, wailed in despair._

_And took to the skies, blade unsheathed._

_**XII - The Righteous and the Fallen**_

_Kayle and Morgana._

_Sisters no longer, enemies eternal._

_On wings of gold and jet, they fought._

_Their mother's blades …_

Unreadable

… _cried:_

"_Let Justice be done, not Vengeance wrought!"_

_**XIII - The Twins Divided**_

_In Morgana's face, Kayle saw herself reflected;_

_Celestial glory marred by mortal passion._

_She cried with loss and spread her wings,_

_to Targon's _Unreadable_ beyond._

_Morgana knelt in battle's sorrow,_

_her wings a curse, a reminder of pain._

_No blade could cut, no fire burn._

_With chains, she bound black feathers tight._

_And vanished through the mists of time._

_**XIV - Coda**_

_Of Morgana, only myth remains._

_Veiled secrets and hidden shadows._

_Yet the legacy of Kayle burns bright,_

_in all our hearts and minds._

_The wind whispers of her return._

_When Targon's beacon shines anew,_

_and night falls on the world,_

_look to the south on that day._

_And pray for all Demacia._

"Targon!?" Kaldur exclaimed. "They were Targonian aspects!"

"That would explain a lot." Ezreal remarked, still reading the last few lines. "I wouldn't be surprised if Zoe knew a thing or two about them."

Kaldur looked at him, a smile on his face.

"Oh, no. No no no no. She's just going to mess with you, then me, and we will be back to where we started."

"Come on, Ez. She's the only Targonian Aspect we know of. She can at least give us something."

Ezreal groaned loudly. "Fine, but whatever happens, I want the record to state that it was not my fault."

"As always." Kaldur remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring him, Kaldur slipped the poem into his vest pocket, and put the books he was using away. Grabbing one of the guards, he headed back as fast as he could until he zoomed into the entrance hall nearly bumping into Tianna as he did so.

"Oh! Kaldur. I was just about to send for you."

"Sorry, just in a hurry, we may have found a lead." He breathed heavily.

"Well, that can wait. I have some important information for you."

Kaldur looked at her, curious. Beckoning him, Tianna led Kaldur to her stateroom where she took a seat in the lonely chair by the desk.

"The scouts have reported back. It turns out you were correct, Noxus is massing near the Gates of Mourning as we speak."

"I can't tell if that is good news or bad." Kaldur admitted.

"Good for you at least. His Highness believes you now, which counts for something. The problem now comes in having to deal with a war that we are no longer equipped to deal with."

It took a moment for Kaldur to put the words together, but when he did his jaw dropped. "Wait, so you mean you might lose!?"

"I never said that. A single soldier of Demacia is worth hundreds of the Trifarion Legion. It is only due to our shortage that we may require assistance."

"You want me to fight with you?" Kaldur asked.

Tianna shook her head almost immediately. "While that would indeed be a boon to our side, we understand that you have a quest of your own you must finish. Such as it is, Jarvan and myself agree that the task we require of you would be recompense enough."

"Task?" Kaldur asked, now wondering what he had stumbled into.

"Lux is to be sent to the east where a village of mages is being hidden. From there she, and yourself if you are able, will help convince them to come to our aid."

Kaldur was flabbergasted. "How … what … why… How would the people react to that? And the soldiers for that matter?"

"It was Lux' idea, actually. Her intent is that, if mages who were in hiding were to reveal themselves in service to this country, it would strike many a blow to those who still hold dear to the prejudices of our nation. She doesn't believe it would remove it all together, no, but it would be a start. I believe her words were: 'believing in the good of others, that is what we need right now'."

The smile that left Tianna's lips sent shivers down Kaldur's spine, making it quite plane that she, for some reason, knew that those were the words he had spoken to Lux just the other day.

"Alright then, what about Ahri then? I can't just leave her here. Not in her condition."

"I will be staying behind to look after the city while the King and Garen lead the army to the front. I will make sure that no harm comes to her until your return."

Kaldur stewed on the thought for a moment until his trust of Tianna overcame his doubts. "Alright. I'll pack. How long do we have?"

"Jarvan guarantees he will hold them as long as he can. Just be sure to hurry, I fear that the longer this drags out, the more chances will be given to Sylas. He may even be plotting something this very moment."

"Okay. When do we leave?" He asked.

"As soon as Lux returns from her duties. It should be early morning that you depart."

Nodding his understanding, Kaldur departed from her study. He was just about to enter his room when he remembered the reason for his early return. Jumping down the stairs, he bolted into the kitchen where he found a very pale Ahri being given something hot by Zoe, whose face carried a glimmer of worry. Taking a seat, he smiled at Ahri.

"How are you doing?"

"I thought I told you not to worry about me?" She chided with a weak smile.

"I will when you are no longer my friend."

Ahri's eyes gleamed at the words for a second before she dove back into her drink.

"So, Zoe. Now that I have you here." Kaldur began, veering his attention to the now lazy girl. "Have you met, or heard of a Targonian Aspect called Kayle or Morgana?"

It took a moment for her to respond. "Never heard of them."

"You sure, or are you lying to me because the conversation is boring?" Kaldur grinned.

"Hmph. You're no fun. You're supposed to whine and complain." Zoe whined.

"Like you're doing now?" Kaldur jeered.

"Exactly!"

"Don't get off track Zoe. I would like a little help here."

"Fine. Kayle is the aspect of Justice. She's so serious though, and BORING. Morgana, on the other hand is kind and gentle. Haven't seen her for a long time though. Kayle just spends her days with a sad look on her face."

"So, they exist?"

"Well, duh!" Zoe shot, making Kaldur feel stupid for asking.

"Ok… then how about world runes. Know anything about those."

Ironically, it had just occurred to Kaldur that he had had been sitting next to his best source of information about runes when her next statement dashed his hopes.

"Wrong aspect to ask." Zoe remarked, floating upside down as the conversation continued. "Though Kayle or Morgana might know a little about them."

Kaldur raised any eyebrow. "Would it be too much to ask how I could contact them?"

"Ha! I don't do the whole messenger thing either. If you want _that_ information, just go to their shrines. They love doting on their followers."

Kaldur groaned. "Please?"

"Nope." And with that, she vanished from view.

"I know she's older than me… but that kid has some issues."

Ahri just smiled and gripped his hand. "It just takes some patience. She at least gave you something."

"Speaking of which, I have something to tell you."

A worried look sprouted from her weary face at his tone. Explaining the plan to her was far more painful than he thought it would be, especially considering her response.

"I want to go with you." She charged.

"You are in no condition to go. And if we do this then you could get worse. Not to mention it would slow us down."

Ahri's eyes shot him a pained look making him grimace at the implication.

"That came out wrong."

"No, you are right. I would only slow you down."

"Ahri…" He pleaded as she stood up shakily from the table. "That's not what I mean. I just don't want you to get any more hurt than you already are."

"Then what, Kaldur, am I to do?" Her eyes bore into his with a fury, one that he had only seen directed at enemies. "Will I sit around until you come back, each night wondering if you are alright? Will I be your maiden in the tower waiting to be rescued?"

Kaldur didn't want to fight, but his anger was beginning to take hold. "Maiden huh? If I recall, you have pulled my sorry rear out of the fire more times than I can count. I have never, ever, had to be your knight in shining armor. Would it kill you to let me help once in a while?"

Ahri looked like he had slapped her, before her voice turned vicious. "You have a talent for attracting trouble, Kaldur."

"And Ezreal and Lux will be there to help should that happen."

"Not on the way back." She retorted. "All you will have is Ezreal for weeks. And with all due respect to the young half-wit, he is just as liable to get you into _more_ trouble. At least Tianna should have some sense to send some soldiers with you."

"They have to defend their country!" Kaldur shot back. "Tianna said it herself: they are low on manpower. What good would extra people do when we need to move fast anyway?"

"And we are back to slowing you down. Why can't you just admit that you don't want extra baggage on this venture?"

Kaldur was about to yell back, telling her about his new desire to see the shrines of Morgana and Kayle, but decided better on it. "I told you, that isn't the reason you are not coming. The reason is because you will get worse if you go. If you had a sickness I knew about, or you took some of my memories, you would be going, because then I would know how to manage it."

Ahri looked burnt out, her will no longer glowing with the defiance it once held, but rather the solemn look of defeat. Reaching his hand back to hers, Kaldur gripped it and looked into her eyes. "Don't you trust me?"

Slowly, she pulled her hands away his own and looked away. "Fine. Do as you will."

And with that she stumbled off slowly, her tail dragging on the floor. Sitting there, Kaldur couldn't think of what to say, or do rather. It was the first time in recent memory that he and Ahri actually had anything to fight about, and this time it was about who was worried more about whom.

Sighing as he stood up, Kaldur wandered out of the room where he met with an astute looking guard at the door. Taking this chance, he asked the guard to retrieve Ezreal from the Registry, and then proceeded to his room where he began to pack in silence.

It didn't take him long to pack a simple travel bag, but once he was done, he realized that it wasn't even midday yet. Determined to keep himself busy, and his mind occupied, Kaldur grabbed another one of the many soldiers that were now littering the court grounds, and asked him to take him to the temple of the Luminators. Despite the odd request, the guardsman obliged, escorting him to the eastern side of the city. The section of the city was farther out than he had expected, and as such it came as no shock when a large structure stood out, perched atop a frozen hill. The front of the building, despite there being no entrance, contained a statue of a Demacian sentry holding a large shield in front of him, the front emblazoned by wings he had seen so often here. In the statues left hand, it carried what looked to be a short lance, but upon closer inspection revealed itself to be a peculiar sword.

Taking the pathway around the austere structure, Kaldur found himself at the rear of it, where another statue stood guarding the entrance doors. The figure portrayed that of a woman, one which stood nearly five times his height at least. It wore a smooth helmet atop its head like most statues that could be found within the city, but also beamed a pristine face which glared with righteous fury down the stony steps. With a thin set of armor and a pair of dual swords that crossed her chest, the woman had the most angelic set of wings that overlapped the buildings entrance. The stone itself was polished much like the petricite that lingered everywhere, but this one was spattered with specks of gold along the rims and rivets, each spot making the figure seem alive.

"That one's not going to come to life is it?" He asked his escort, almost jokingly.

The guard gave him a curious glance but said nothing.

"Never mind."

Walking up the stone steps to the base of the statue, Kaldur couldn't help but feel an odd similarity between himself and the figure before him; the only difference being their gender. He was just about to ask what to do when an elderly woman came through the entrance.

"Excuse me. Ma'am? Do you mind if I ask for your help?"

The woman spun around as if on command and plopped herself before him. "The illuminators will always help one in need. What is your request young man?" Her eyes seemed kind, where behind them he could feel a small glow; yet, when he tried to get a better look, the glow vanished from sight.

Shaking his head, he regarded the woman once more. "I know this may be a strange question, but is there a way to speak to the protector?"

"Your prayers should reach her. But for those who feel doubt, we illuminators are here to listen in turn. Would you light a candle as we chat?"

Kaldur looked down at the base of the statue and noticed an array of unlit candles there. Picking one up, he lit it and set it on the dais that stuck out from the base.

"What is your question young man?" She asked as she sat down.

"It's a little technical…" Kaldur began, wondering if he should share this information with a stranger, but he barreled on anyway. "If someone had a power, one that was bound to him and tainted so that he couldn't get rid of it, how would one such as the protector remove that power?"

The older woman seemed to ponder his question for a moment before speaking. "This power you speak of, is there a reason to remove it? In many cases, power, tainted or otherwise, should be used in the pursuit of justice. The protector had powers divine, and yet many would speak of another who had the same such powers but misused them."

"The reason… would be to return them to where they belong." Kaldur shrugged.

The illuminator smiled once more. "It seems, that to remove such a power would require to remove the taint that is upon it. Any power that is freely given, can be freely removed. It is a matter of the heart."

"What do you mean?"

The woman kept her gentle smile, picking up a lonely candle from her left. "Would you consider a flame to be dangerous?"

"Not by itself, no." Kaldur responded immediately. "If someone burnt someone else with it then I would say the person is at fault for that."

"Correct." The woman nodded. "The protector teaches us that a flame is like a sword. If we use it for wrongdoing then we are the ones at fault, but we cannot cast away the responsibility of the flame. If one casts the flame aside, it will only burn the area around it. We must first extinguish the flame, then, and only then, will it be safe to remove."

"So… the power that is tainted must be extinguished first?"

"Are you asking, or are you telling?" The woman chuckled.

Kaldur groaned, rolling his eyes. "Asking."

"That, is up to you."

"Okay… That doesn't really help me."

The woman shrugged. "Much of the arcane is complicated. If you seek knowledge of that, I suggest looking into the Mageseekers troves." The woman's gaze turned sower. "Though, beware of such a decision."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "I've already been there … I don't believe I said this power was magic."

The woman's sour expression turned back to a gentle smile. "Would you believe me if I told you that you were not the first to ask me a question similar?"

"I thought the Illuminators shunned magic like all Demacia?"

"As I told you before: we help anyone in need."

Wanting to ask more questions, Kaldur opened his mouth when he noticed the position of the sun as it broke through the fog.

"Thank you." He bid, nodding at the elderly woman before standing up. "But I really have to get going now."

"I hope you found the answers you were seeking." The woman nodded back.

It was only a second before he stopped, his feet just a hair before the steps, and turned around, his mind returning to the poem. "You know, I never really got the description of those swords that she wields." He called back to the woman who had now just stood up. "The information I had was a little ruined."

"The protector wields two swords of star fire, with blades of turquoise." She responded, bowing slightly before leaving Kaldur and his escort.

Kaldur was beaming by the time he returned to the manor. He had not expected the answer at all, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. Targonian Aspects have been around since the Rune Wars at least, it would make sense that some of them contained similar powers. Now all he needed to do was find the shrine to Morgana and hopefully get some actual answers.

"What are you grinning about?" Ezreal asked as he wandered back down the stairs. "And why did you have this dolt come grab me?" He jabbed a finger at the guard behind him who was doing his very best not to roll his eyes.

"I just found something that uses turquoise as its magical color." Kaldur answered, still grinning. "Targonian Aspects."

Ezreal made a half-hearted laugh. "Doesn't surprise me, but how does that help us? Also, you could have told me this at the registry."

"Oh, no, I called you here for another reason. But how does this _not_ help us? We have a lead now! If the Targonian aspects have similar abilities maybe they can tell me how to remove this thing."

"Maybe," Ezreal answered doubtfully. "But I wouldn't expect an aspect to just give you the answer straight up. I mean, they're like mini gods; they'd want some sort of challenge or entertainment."

"Well the Illuminator wasn't all that specific." Kaldur admitted. "Which is why I want to see the Morgana shrine. Maybe then I can get a straight answer."

"Pfft. You really think anyone knows where the shrine is?" Ezreal was almost laughing. "That shrine has probably been abandoned in the middle of nowhere."

"I thought you liked finding old places to raid?"

"First: 'raid' is a strong word; I prefer 'examine through physical means.' Second: If I had time! I'm stuck with _you_ for crying out loud! Haven't had much time to be the 'prodigal explorer.'"

"I can help with that." Came a friendly voice to his left.

As the two of them looked up the stairs, they each noticed Lux smiling down at them.

"Lux! I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?" Kaldur asked.

"We _leave_ tomorrow."

"Wait. You're leaving!?" Ezreal asked confused.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kaldur began, describing the plan as Lux came downstairs.

"Well that doesn't leave us any time to look for the shrine anyway." Ezreal stated. "But what about Ahri? She can't come with us, not in the state she's in."

"Tianna promised me she'll look after her."

"Huh, bet that went over well."

"It … uh … didn't." Kaldur mumbled.

Ezreal was about to make another sarcastic comment when Lux interrupted. "As for the shrine," She began, shooting Ezreal a look. "It's on the way. I stumbled across it on my way towards … well, you know."

Ezreal gave Kaldur a look of pure amazement. "How lucky _are_ you?"

"We are standing in a building full of the most knowledgeable people in all of Demacia, and you call me lucky? If anything, the only luck I had was running into you."

The rest of the night was spent in preparation for the journey, but despite the excitement he felt at the potential for answers, Kaldur's stomach was still filled with the knot of worry. Keeping his things by his door, Kaldur walked over to Ahri's room door, hesitating for only a second before knocking.

There was no answer.

"Ahri? Ahri, it's Kaldur. Mind if I come in?"

Still there was no answer.

Kaldur made a sigh before he continued. "I just wanted to say sorry. I'm just worried." He paused for a moment when a thought came to him. "If I recall, I promised you we would go to Fossbarrow; and I intend to keep that promise."

While the silence still lingered past the door, Kaldur could just feel her dim presence shifting at his words. With that he walked away from the door and made his way to his own slumber.

The morning greeted Kaldur with an unfamiliar and longing tone. As he, Lux, and Ezreal packed their saddlebags, he found himself turning to the Crownguard gateway in hopes of a familiar face, but there was none.

"She'll be fine." Ezreal consoled. "You two can make up when you get back."

Grudgingly, Kaldur sat atop his chestnut steed and clicked for it to move along, his companions right behind him. The plan, as it were, was to make their way past Jandelle and into the forests near Cloudfield within the week. Yet, the plan seemed to take a back seat as the days progressed.

(MORE DESCRIPTION)

It took them the first two days to reach the edge of the forest, and as such they had believed they were ahead of schedule. Yet, nearly two more days into the forest and it was clear that they were lost.

"I thought you said you knew where this place was." Ezreal whined for the fifth time that same day.

"Ezreal," Lux answered through gritted teeth, clearly his complaining was grating her patience. "I can only do so much. I am trying, so keep your patience, we are still farther ahead than I thought."

Lifting her hand upwards, Lux twirled her fingers slightly till a ball of light began to shine from the palm of her hand. Stepping off her horse she lowered it to the ground and began to expand it as a ring that encircled them. Closing her eyes, she began to sway this way and that till her feet began to walk. Reaching over, Kaldur grabbed the reigns of her horse and started leading it with him as the men followed her through the trees.

"Somethings wrong." She remarked. "It's like the forest shifting, changing."

"Do forests normally do that here?" Kaldur asked.

"Not typically. I couldn't feel this before because we were not far enough into the forest."

"Well, where is the sensation the strongest? If you follow that you should be able to locate where the power is changing from."

Lux nodded, her eyes still closed as her hands seemed to reach out. "Can you feel it as well, Kaldur?"

Kaldur shook his head. "Nope. I can feel animals and sometimes people but that's about it."

"Come here for a moment." She ordered, her voice just as gentle.

Curious, Kaldur dismounted and approached Lux despite Ezreals glaring look. "Take my hand." She directed.

Kaldur obeyed and grabbed her hand, closing his own eyes. In an instant, he could feel the power emanating from Lux as she stood there. Unlike his own which was felt like moving water, hers was like a steady heat that filled everything; and it was massive.

"Woah!" Lux exclaimed, beating him to his own thoughts. "It's like an endless ocean! You can feel mine as well, right?"

"It's like a sun."

"True, but mine doesn't nearly have as much as yours does. Your power is also rougher than mine, which explains why you can't feel this aura around us that well. Here, I want you to suppress as much of yours as you can, then try to feel around with mine."

Ezreal coughed, but the other two ignored him.

Reaching into himself, Kaldur let go of the magic within him a little, letting only a sliver of it keep hold as he began to pull in Lux' given power. As the warmth entered his mind and body, Kaldur began to see things, even as his eyes remained shut. To his right was an increased brightness that pushed the objects as shadows. From smaller creatures he could see a small light that came from them as they scampered around.

"Huh." Kaldur exclaimed. "So that's how you see things."

Lux didn't say a word, but he could tell that she was extremely pleased with herself. Removing his hand from hers and opening his eyes, Kaldur looked around and found that everything seemed a little dimmer. Remounting their horses, Kaldur and Ezreal followed Lux as she weaved her way through the underbrush of the forest floor. It took them not a day when Lux shrieked in joy at her discovery.

"I found it!" She exclaimed.

"The village or …" Kaldur began.

"The shrine of Morgana." She interrupted. "It's only a days journey to the village from here. At least, normally. I don't know if the forest will keep trying to sway us or not."

Kaldur dismounted and handed his reigns to Ezreal. "It's this path, right?" He pointed.

Lux nodded.

"I'll go and see what I can find out. Do you mind if you guys wait here for a moment?"

"I …" Ezreal began but closed his mouth. "Never mind."

With that, Kaldur began to walk up the small worn roadway that led deeper into the forest. At first it didn't seem like much, but the farther he went the rockier it became, until he came to the end. Here stood a large mountainous hill that was covered in loose shale and trees, enough so that it he couldn't tell if this wasn't some odd mountain face he has stumbled onto. But, in the middle of the area, carved on the wall, was a broken tapestry. On it depicted a woman of pale skin and violet hair that looked down at the ground, her eyes closed with her arms stretched out towards the edge where the tapestry had faded or fallen apart. Her lower half had also fallen suit as vines and weeds tore at the rocky basin.

Looking around he could hardly see anything else in the area. Shrugging Kaldur walked over to the image and looked at its face.

"Alright… here we go. Uh, Morgana?" he called out.

There was no answer.

"So, I have no idea if this is gonna work, but I could really use some help here."

Still no answer.

"Is there really nothing else here?" Kaldur mumbled to himself as he began to look around, feeling like an idiot.

"There is only what you need in this place." A bitter female voice answered.

Kaldur spun around, looking for the source of the voice but nothing jumped out at him. "Uh, Morgana, I assume?"

"Correct." The faceless voice answered. "And who might you be? You do not look like a Demacian, yet you know of my given name."

Kaldur kept looking around for a face to the voice, but it was only the tapestry and him in this area. "Kaldur. And, no, I am not a Demacian."

"Then why do you seek me? It has been a long time since someone visited my shrine."

"For many reasons, but I'm just surprised you actually are talking to me yourself. Your sister was not so courteous."

"You speak of my sister as if you know her. I ask you again: why do you seek me?"

Kaldur bit his lip at the retort that formed in his mind. "I want to know how to remove a world rune from a host." He said at last.

"You ask the same question as the last who sought my council here. The mage of runes sought to cure one whose soul was devoured by a shard."

"Ryze? Ryze came to you?" Kaldur asked astonished.

"It is not my place to condemn others." Morgana answered. "However, if you seek to cure the same being…"

"It's me." Kaldur interrupted. "I want to remove the rune from myself."

Morgana did not speak for a moment; whether it was from shock or something else he couldn't tell.

"First, it will help get Ryze off my back about having it, and it might help get me home."

"There has never been one, even in my time, who has bore such a burden as yourself, and retained their being." Morgana observed. "You are, unique."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Not to be rude, but you keep dodging my questions." His impatience getting the better of him.

Morgana sighed. "Forgive me, I often forget the impatience of those mortal. It has been … too long since I spoken to one such as yourself."

Now Kaldur was curious. "You know, you could just come out. Pretty sure it would make this easier."

"You would not bear the sight of my form, Kaldur; ere it repulse your very being."

"Ha! I have seen quite a lot of terrifying and disgusting stuff since coming to Runeterra. I highly doubt your looks will repulse me enough to make me leave."

"Never the less." The voice surrounding him argued. "That is a request I will not grant."

Kaldur grunted his disagreement, but didn't press further. "Fine. Then, what can you tell me about removing this world rune from my body?"

"It is a matter of removing it from your heart." Morgana said. "Remove it from your will, your desire, and your thoughts, and you will expunge it from your vessel."

"That is, almost word for word, what the Illuminator at Kayles' temple said." Kaldur pointed out. "And it still doesn't make any sense."

"Then this Illuminator is very wise. No doubt she also spoke of the taint that effects the rune even now."

"Yeah?"

"To help remove it, you must also understand that part of it. I recommend finding one who is known as the grandmaster at arms."

"Alright… where would I start looking for this person?"

"I would not know." Morgana admitted. "I only know of the fate that befell his land; one as terrible and horrific as you could possibly imagine."

Kaldur looked around in confusion. "Okay … How does that help? Because, as far as I know, that man could be anywhere in Runeterra; which is quite a lot of ground to cover."

Morgana chuckled slightly, her voice casting a chill in the air. "He is not one to hide himself. His quest is one both open and apparent, I am sure there are many who have seen him and known him by name."

"You really don't get out much do you?" Kaldur grumbled.

"As I have said before: not many have spoken to me." She responded, her partial humor now completely vanished.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes at the sky. Spinning around he found a steady rock and plopped himself down as he looked up. "You know what gets me … where the hell have you been all this time?" Kaldur accused.

"I get it," He continued. "at least from the poem I read, that you and Kayle were supposed to show up in Demacia's time of darkness; but this country is having a big problem already. Aren't you two supposed to be defenders of this place?"

"Poems are often vague and misleading." Morgana spat, her anger spilling out through her words despite her slow demeanor. "Kayle is the savior of Demacia, not me. Where she seeks justice, I seek forgiveness. This country has grown past my ability to change its nature. They, like so many of your kind, are unable to look past the hatred in your hearts. You are unable to forgive, and unable to seek retribution."

"Judging a book by its cover." Kaldur shot back, his anger. "Aren't you part human? Or at least your human host is? There are quite a lot of similarities between you and them if you get the chance to look. Yeah, sure, there are a lot of people who can't forgive; but there are tons of people who look for the best in others. The best example I can think of is Lux, and she's over there." He pointed down the pathway. "If you want to see what people have become, just talk to her."

"I will not be judged by a mere man on my decisions!" Morgana roared, her composure now lost as much as a faceless voice could be. "You will always be an ignorant race of beings, unable to handle your own problems without the hand of justice to mar it!"

" 'We will always be', huh?" Kaldur quote, as he stood up, keeping himself composed. "Seems like you are just as incapable of forgiving as the rest of us."

Turning around, Kaldur was about to head down the path when he stopped as a thought occurred to him. "How about this: talk to Lux. Not only is she a true Demacian, but unlike me, she is no 'mere man'."

There was silence for a moment, and in turn Kaldur thought that Morgana had left, until: "I suppose."

With that, he trudged down the pathway. It took him only a few minutes, but before he broke out of the underbrush, Kaldur almost wanted to stay back and watch as he saw Lux and Ezreal sitting on a log. Ezreal, as usual, had his hand behind his head and was scratching vigorously, while Lux was sitting with her hands on her legs trying to avoid eye contact. After a bit, Kaldur heard Ezreal begin to laugh just as Lux leaned in an kissed him on the cheek. There was a steady silence, which Kaldur felt was his que to enter the scene, otherwise he might have to wait a bit longer than he was hoping.

"Howdy." Kaldur greeted, a wide grin on his face.

The pair jumped.

"How long have you been there?" Ezreal asked.

"Just got back." Kaldur lied.

"Did you get the answers you were looking for?" Lux asked, standing up and straightening her metal skirt. "You were up there for a bit."

"Kind of?" Kaldur shrugged. "I got another lead at least. Not sure what it means. But, to be honest, Morgana wants to talk to you, Lux."

Lux' jaw dropped. "What!?"

"Yep. We had a bit of an argument, and so we figured you would be the best to settle this for us."

"You … you, what!?" She repeated, her face full of astonishment. "The veiled one and you _argued_?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Lux grabbed her staff, spun on her heels and ran up the pathway as fast as her legs could carry her. It was only until she vanished from view that Ezreal spoke.

"You know, I am pretty sure you're not supposed to argue with a god." He smiled.

"She's not a god!" Kaldur urged. "She's part human like Zoe. Just because she could wipe the floor with me doesn't mean I have to prostrate myself for her."

"The funniest part is that you came back as if talking to her was the most common thing in the world. No one has heard of Morgana in thousands of years, let alone seen her. Demacia treats them like gods; as if talking to them is some divine … thing."

"We talk to Zoe normally." Kaldur pointed out.

"Zoe is different!" Ezreal blubbered. "And stop thinking about her, I don't want her showing up after …" He blushed.

"After what?" Kaldur smiled.

Ezreal's mouth opened slightly. "You _saw_!" Gearing up, he punched Kaldur lightly in the shoulder; at which Kaldur couldn't stop laughing.

"You're so embarrassed by that. I would have thought you were the ladies' man."

"Shut it!" Ezreal shouted, his face still beat red. "Lux is … different."

"I get it, you're in love."

"That's … That's not it!"

"Jeez, man." Kaldur sighed. "This isn't some high school drama, or anime. Just tell her how you feel. That kiss looked like something to me."

"That's not how things work here … wait, what's an anime?"

"Never mind. Just tell her, okay? It's not that hard, especially when it is _that obvious_ she likes you back. You two get along pretty well, and you've had many experiences together, what is wrong with that?"

"I am gone all the time!" Ezreal explained. "If I say those things, I am going to have to stay around, which means no more traveling, or it means that I will be away from her for a long time."

Kaldur was astounded. Not only did he not expect this answer, he as more surprised at how honest it was.

"I'm pretty sure she knows that." Kaldur began, making Ezreal look up in confusion. "Trust me, Ez, I am pretty sure she is willing to take the risk. I mean, look at all she has to deal with in her own country. It's not like she isn't in danger all the time. Lux is old enough to deal with the consequences, and, believe me, they are livable consequences."

Ezreal leaned against his horse for a time, looking up at the sky, and occasionally his gauntlet. "I'll think about it." He finally replied.

It was nearly sunset by the time Lux appeared before the other two, her face a beacon of happiness intermixed with worry.

"So, how did it go?" Ezreal asked.

"She's very gentle, but I also think she's sad. A lifetime away from people has taken its toll on her."

"So, what did she say?" Kaldur asked, wondering how Lux herself was taking this.

"She and I talked for a while, much of it was about how Demacia has progressed over the years. Some of it was about my own life; but I think we got along pretty well. It took a bit for me to get used to calling her by her name, she insisted I needn't worry about talking to her as a human. It was refreshing to say the least."

"That's good." Kaldur nodded.

"She also gave me a message for you, Kaldur. She said: 'you were right.' What did she mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Thinking back, Kaldur wished he hadn't been as cross with her as he acted.

"Can we get going now?" Ezreal asked, saddling his horse. "We've still got a day to get to the village, and then a week back."

"Right." Lux acknowledged, following suit.

Kaldur mounted his own horse and looked back up the pathway where the shadows of the forest floor were beginning to cover the entrance like a veil. While it was true that he was able to teach the equivalent a goddess a lesson this time, he couldn't help but wonder how much more he himself didn't know, and how much more he had to learn.


	7. Plans Change

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! If you are wondering why there is a second chapter update today then look at chapter 5, it explains everything.

As a reminder, if you guys want to help support me and my writing, you can find me on P.a.t.r.e.o.n with the url tag:

airavice_fictionalwritter

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Plans Change

The forest floor was dense with fog by the time the morning sun had breached the sky. While it was not the worst thing in the world, Kaldur couldn't help but feel that it was designed to get in his and his companions' way. Even though Lux was sure that the trail would lead to the village of hidden mages within a day, it had been a bit longer; and that made for a frustrating trek. Yet, despite all of the occurring setbacks, Lux was still a bright ball of sunshine, both confident in her ability, and still beaming at the events of the other day. Enough that she wouldn't stop talking about it.

"You would not believe what it was to talk with the Veiled One, I mean Morgana. I might not have been able to see her, but she was quite the persona to behold."

"I know, Lux." Kaldur assured. "I was there too, remember? Just focus on following the energy."

"Right, sorry."

And with that she lit her staff once more and raised it into the air. Despite the early morning shadows and the mist, her light pierced it as if the noon sun had struck the area. After a moment of glowing brilliance, Lux smiled once more and pointed forward.

"Here we are." She chirped, and nudged her horse forward into what looked like a dark tunnel of branches.

Following her forward, Kaldur was just beginning to wonder where this tunnel led when, in an instant, the darkness surrounding them vanished and he was instead brought to the opening of a large clearing. In the back, farther along a readily worn path, was a collection of ramshackle huts, each in a neat compilation. Kaldur was just beginning to admire the site where a flash of blue light appeared on his right, causing him to throw a shield over himself. Barely had he formed one, his hand sticking out just slightly, when the light collided with it, ice freezing over the surface.

"Hold! They're our kind!" Came the stout voice of a woman.

"What if it's Sylas?" Came another, this time a male, from beyond the ice that was now falling apart off his field.

"She wouldn't lead him here."

"Irma!" Lux greeted, as she leapt off her horse.

Kaldur dropped his shield, finally able to get a good look at his attackers. The one known as Irma was a short and thin woman with bright brown hair, her face revealed someone of middle age, but she was grinning from ear to ear as Lux embraced her in a massive hug. The second voice came from a man with short blond hair, darker skin, and a wider face; his body build like an athlete.

"Quite the greeting." Ezreal murmured, stepping out of a bush on the far side of the clearing. "I barely got that teleport off in time. That ice man has deadly accuracy." He mentioned with a shudder.

"My apologies." Irma said after she released Lux, her attention drawing to the others. "The moment Mereck saw the other two, he must have assumed they were holding you captive."

"You're right!" Mereck yelled as he walked up to the now gaggle of curious people. "We haven't seen you since the first time you brought us here, Lux. We all thought something happened to you."

"It has been a few years." Lux apologized. "I am sorry I haven't been able to come back. Many problems have been appearing all over Demacia, Sylas being the biggest."

"That rat bastard tried to recruit a few of our kids when they got lost in the forest." Mereck spat. "We had to conjure an illusion charm to keep the village hidden after that."

"So that was why the forest looked like it was changing!" Ezreal exclaimed.

"Yep." Irma smiled. "Ven and myself came up with it. Though …" She paused, her gaze shifting to Lux' staff. "What happened to my wand!?" She pointed at the pointed tip.

Lux nearly backed away in defense, her face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that. It broke during an incident with Sylas. I had to find someone to repair it. Still works decent, though."

Irma just smiled. "No worries. I gave it to you as a reminder. The fact that you have used it well all these years is good enough for me. However, I could have Kima look at it if you want. She was the one who made it in the first place."

"That would be wonderful."

"In the meantime," Irma said, giving a look to the mass of people who had now gathered, all of whom scattered. "How about some food, and then we can discuss why you are here."

Leading the horses to a nearby trough, removing their saddles, and making sure they were tied down, Kaldur and Ezreal followed Lux and the rest to a larger hut that looked like a small town center. The inside was very rugged, its walls were made of logs carved from the nearby trees while the gaps were formed through stones and sealed by some magical means. The center area contained a large bonfire pit that sunk heavily into the ground and was protected by stones; and all around it were chairs that looked like a ring or a council seating. Taking a few of the seats, some people brought out a bit of food, mostly stale bread and vegetables, while ale was the only bit to drink.

"How do you guys get the drinks if you're stuck out here?" Kaldur asked, nodding his thanks to the kid who brought him a wooden plate of food.

"We still have a few friends in the outside world. Initially, we were all under the impression that we would be living outside the borders of Demacia. But, Lux here convinced us that we were still Demacians despite the treatment of our kind."

Lux smiled into her mug.

"Speaking of which. Is that why you are here?" Irma asked, her tone far fiercer.

Lux lowered her mug to the floor, and looked up at Irma. "Noxus is invading."

"What!? After the Gates of Mourning, they have only made small passes at the kingdom. Why now?"

"Sylas is why." Kaldur jumped in. "With everything that he has done in the past couple years, it has made Demacia's forces scattered and vulnerable. Jarvan was barely able to get an army together in time to meet them there. For some reason, Noxus figured out that Demacia was in the middle of its own issues."

"Who are you?" Irma asked.

"Sorry, my names Kaldur. I'm here to help Lux."

"Right now," Lux explained. "The armies of Demacia need assistance. With many of our soldiers defending the towns and cities from anything that Sylas may do, they need help on the battlefield."

Irma seemed flabbergast. "Demacia has requested _our_ help? Oh, this is rich! What did they say: 'let us use a weapon the enemy might use'?"

"No. I was the one who asked it of the king."

"The king, whose hatred of us is only trumped by the hatred of the man who killed his father!? I don't believe this! That man would not come to our aid if we so much as …"

"He knows, Irma." Lux interrupted. "He knows what I am, and he has agreed to help."

"He knows!? How are you not dead yet? Or … or are you fleeing because he found out? That's why you're here! He found out so …"

"No." Kaldur began. "Jarvan has known about her for a bit now. I think the only reason he hasn't done anything to her is because she's the sister of his best friend, and I would hazard a guess that his friend Shyvana has something to do with keeping his silence."

"It's not just that." Lux added, her worried gaze passing between Irma's look of outright shock and Kaldur's careful stare. "He is a good man, Irma. The loss of his father broke him a lot more than he likes to let on. I won't deny that his guardian Shyvana has persuaded him to keep his word, but I also believe that he truly and utterly wants Demacia to be a unified nation again."

It took a while for Irma to get a hold of herself, her composure clearly on the breaking point. But, after a few deep breaths, she leaned back and removed her hands from her now red forehead.

"So, he wants our assistance. What is he willing to give us in return?"

At this point, Kaldur had no idea what the plan was, or why he was still here for this; Ezreal had decided to pretend to tune out at this point, and dived headlong into his cup of ale. Lux, on the other hand, was easily prepared for this answer.

"I have been authorized to give you anything you want, provided it's reasonable."

"Ha! That sounds like the young king. Give a gift with strings attached."

"Irma, I am the one you have to deal with. Jarvan has given me the power."

"Then why not give us everything? All of the magicians you have locked away in those dungeons below the city. Our property, remove the Mageseekers, the right to use magic freely!" Irma shout.

"You know that's not how this works." Lux answered, pain appearing on her face. "I would love nothing more than to give you all back the lives you lost, and even the life you so desperately deserve. But not everyone is willing to accept our kind. At least not yet."

Irma huffed and looked away, crossing her arms as if to signify that she was right.

"The Noble house still is not fond of Jarvan yet. They believe him to still be too young and impetuous. This deal, right now, is still secret. But, if you were to get up now, and ride to their aid, much of the people will begin to take a different look at mages."

Irma still remained silent, but her gaze returned to Lux.

"It's not much, I know, but it's a start." Lux smiled. "From there we can make a change, for the better."

Irma sighed. "It is hard to say no to someone with your bright attitude, but keep in mind that this decision is not mine to make. You are going to have to convince everyone here."

"How many are there?" Kaldur asked.

"The village only houses a few hundred. After Lux left we had to add a few more with all of the others attempting to hide. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say roughly a thousand. And you are going to have to convince them as well."

"That's gonna take us a lot longer." Kaldur pointed out.

Lux shrugged. "Plans change."

As no more words passed between them, the group got up and headed outside. It took a moment for Irma to gather most of the other villagers into the area, but once they did, she had to do a heck of a job to convince them that Lux was worth listening to. As Kaldur sat back, he looked around and noticed for the first time the state that the people were in. None of them, by far, were fighters. Many of them didn't even look like mages, but rather common folk in far over their heads. Smiling to himself, Kaldur couldn't help but remember that it wasn't that long ago when he was like them: just a regular person trying to live his own life. Not that what he would call what he was doing before coming to Runeterra _living_.

Shrugging off his blast into the past, Kaldur watched as Lux made her way to the center of the crowd.

"Here's where she shines the brightest." He heard Ezreal mutter. "When she's trying to help people."

Kaldur couldn't help but smile.

"I know many of you do not know me," Lux began. "And for those who do, you either see me as a friend, or an enemy. I am Luxanna Crownguard."

Many gasps could be heard throughout the group. Some even progressed to outbursts of rage, while others, cheers of joy.

"But, for now, I am one of you." She said, holding her hand up till a small ball of light formed where everyone could see it, causing the outbursts to die down. "Despite this, something terrible has occurred within our country. Something that effects all Demacians, whether a mage or not. Noxus has invaded, and Demacia cannot thwart them as we once have."

People gasped once more, but this time it was out of fear.

"Let them come. They accept people like us." A young man in the back called before an older gentleman thwacked him upside the head.

"We are still Demacian's." A woman called out.

"You are right." Lux answered. "We are all Demacians. And, as such, should it not be our duty to defend our homes and children? The king, a man whom many of you fear or hate, has called out for your help. He has called for all Demacians to stand by his side and help defend our land from those who would do it harm."

There was murmuring in the crowd at this point. Some seemed to agree with Lux' words, but too many were not so enthused.

"I know this is not what you expected, to help a country that has done nothing but shun your existence, but it is a chance to make a difference. It is a chance to change the outlook of those who would look on with ignorant disdain. Let your actions speak louder than your cries of anguish. Let your aid turn into shouts of praise and joy, where nobles can no longer look on with hatred, but must look on with acknowledgment."

This time, many more people joined in the agreement, but others still refused to join in; some even walking away.

"Many of you may still be wondering what I have come to offer you that would be worth this act of valor. In turn for your help, I will personally guarantee the return of those family members who have been imprisoned for what they are. Yet, I hope that this shouldn't have to be the reason for you to fight. There is a light in this country, and one that is made up of all the hearts and minds of those who have honor and valor in their hearts. I pray that that light will continue to live on throughout the ages."

"For Demacia!" A man in the crowd shouted.

"FOR DEMACIA!" Everyone echoed, Lux included; their hands raised in the air in triumph.

After her speech, Lux departed as Irma led her through the people toward Kaldur and Ezreal, both of whom were beaming.

"Nice speech." Ezreal remarked.

"It was alright. I was just glad I didn't have to drag Kaldur up there as an example."

"Wait, what?" Kaldur turned his head in confusion.

"You are an example of a man who is not from here, but sees the good in Demacia despite being a mage. It's part of the reason I brought you."

"Glad to be of help." Kaldur said sarcastically.

"What about me?" Ezreal complained.

Lux shot him an obvious look. "You, sir, did not want to get involved, if I recall. Plus your magic comes from your gauntlet."

"Aw. But I could make a really good example. I did say I was going to help later, didn't I?"

"After much convincing." She shot back, a bright smile lining her face.

The night was filled with much preparation as people from the village gathered their belongings and readied themselves for the coming march. Irma had agreed to accompany the party ahead of the village in order to help convince the rest of he villages of the same outcome. The next day, they were off. With Irma's help, Kaldur and the rest were able to traverse the forest without any hindrances till they made it to the next village.

From here it was a matter of convincing; and Lux had it down to an art form. Occasionally, during one of her speeches, Lux would call forth Kaldur and have him explain all of the stuff he had observed since being in Demacia, but others took less coercion. From village to village it became like a pattern by the time the last one was in view.

"Everyone should be here by tomorrow, unless Galick took forever to get his people ready." Irma stated. "I just hope Keeve doesn't give us too much trouble. He's been a strong supporter of Sylas, the only reason he hasn't joined is because his wife and child are unwilling to go through with it."

"Well it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Kaldur shrugged. "You said it yourself the village …" but just as he was about to explain, a loud thud sounded off to his right.

Forming a shield in front of himself, Kaldur paused to look at the surrounding forest in case he saw anything; but nothing jumped out at him the longer he stood there.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah. What was it?" Ezreal asked.

"Let me look." Lux said as she raised her staff up high, light filling the now repaired end as well as the head of it.

After a second, her eyes shot open. "It's a person."

Immediately dismounting, Kaldur formed a sword and made his way into the brush. After a few wayward steps, he stopped just in time to see a young boy laying very still under a log; his breathing rapid as he looked up at Kaldur. It took a moment to realize why, but after a bit he realized that he had seen this man before: in the confines of Sylas' group.

"You just going to lay there or are you going to tell me what Sylas is doing sending you all the way out here?"

The man scrambled to get up, but not before Kaldur dove forward with a heavy thrust, rendering the kid unconscious. Grabbing the limp figure before he struck the floor, Kaldur picked the man up and heaved him over his shoulder. With how light the boy felt, Kaldur bound back through the trees to where everyone sat atop their horses.

"Who's that?" Ezreal asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"You might recognize him actually." Kaldur said as he slumped the kid atop his horse before mounting himself. "He was the kid that cast that ring of smoke so they could escape."

"Kaldur!" Lux called out, astounded. "He's just a kid! What if he ran from Sylas?"

"Lux, I don't kill anyone. He'll wake up in a couple of hours. I thought it better safe than sorry considering where we are. He could have been running away, or he could have been spying on us. We can ask him later at the village."

"He's a kid!" She repeated.

"And normally I don't hit kids, but he was old enough to fight against Ryze. Yes, he was actually fighting." He added as he noticed the confused look on Lux' face.

"Trust me." Ezreal added, as he leaned closer to Lux. "Kaldur is the last one to hit a kid, he's a bit soft. But I remember this kid too and he was the one who was stabbing the dead bodies over in the corner."

"Really? I don't remember that." Kaldur looked around, a little shocked.

"Yeah, freaked me the hell out so I decided not to bring it up."

"Well, that makes me all the more glad I knocked him out."

"He's still a hid." Lux grumbled.

"Do you want to hold him then?" Kaldur shot.

"Oh no." Ezreal interrupted. "I am not letting that little psychopath near us. Just keep him bound in a shield ok?"

"Fine. But creating a fluid object is a hundred times harder than a simple shape. If you need to, grab the reigns of my horse."

With that, they made their way towards the final village, the solid shield surrounding the unconscious youngster. As they entered the clearing, Kaldur could immediately tell that this was a newer settlement. Most of the buildings were still in rough shape, and even the clearing itself was filled with harsh foraging and builders tools. The people too looked worn out and irritated, but that did not stop them from coming out from sheer curiosity.

"I got yer' message, Irma." A sturdy looking man called as he walked out from behind the crowd. He had an impressive handlebar mustache that matched his bald head just fine, and from here Kaldur could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath growing denser as he came closer.

"And I thought I to yeh' to shove off." He continued as he stood in front of her horse.

"That's not your decision to make, Galick." Irma warned, her tone deadly. "It is up to the people as to whether they will fight or not."

Galick seemed to size himself up to the horse for a moment before he deflated and stepped aside. "Fine then. But don' mean I have ta' like it."

Nodding a greeting despite the man's attitude, Kaldur and the rest made their way to the center of the village clearing and began prepping. Hoping that he wouldn't be needed, Kaldur grabbed the kid off the horse and moved him over to a nearby tree where he set him down. By the time he got the kid down, the horses unsaddled and fed, and Ezreal had joined him, Lux was in full swing of her speech.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ezreal asked as he jabbed his finger towards the boy.

"No idea. I was going to ask him some questions, but after that… I don't know. What do you do with kids these days? Ground them?"

"What's grounding them have to do with punishment?" Ezreal asked.

"Nothing, never mind."

It didn't take long for Kaldur to get the idea that most of these mages wanted nothing to do with helping the kingdom, and as such, Lux immediately dragged Kaldur in when it looked like the crowd wasn't focusing. Despite his misgivings about being used as a prop, he could not deny the effect it had on the people when he recounted the good things his adventures in Demacia had wrought. And, as it so happened, it made her words ten times more effective. By the time the speech was over, people were cheering.

"That should be the last one. After this, it's on to the battlefield."

"You'll be good on your way to the Gates?" Kaldur asked as they made their way over towards Ezreal.

"I will be fine. What you now need to focus on is a specific woman whom you owe and apology."

In all the commotion, Kaldur had never once forgotten about Ahri, but now that he was free to go back to her, he couldn't help but grin at the prospect. "I do believe that to be true."

"Kaldur!" Ezreal called out. "Help me out here, the kids awake."

"Already? Wow, that kid's got some recovery." He remarked as he and Lux made their way over.

The boy, nearly thirteen or fourteen, sat with his arms crossed, not looking at any of them.

"Let me handle him." Lux asked as she kneeled down in front of the kid, a friendly smile on her face. "Hello there. My name is Luxanna, but my friends call me Lux. What's your name."

At first the kid said nothing, but just then, he spun his face towards Lux and spat in her face. "Traitor." The kid said.

Ezreal was so surprised by the kids action that he looked torn between laughter and ripping the boys head off. Kaldur, on the other hand, was not so enthused as he reached out to grab the boy by the collar. Yet, before his hand even reached the kid, a black cloud of smoke flew from the young man, surrounding the area.

Kaldur jumped back in surprise, unable to see. It was only the immediate bright light from Lux' staff that filled the area which cast away the fog. Kaldur looked back at where the kid had sat only to find that he was gone.

Lux, her gaze steadied into the forest, pulled back her staff and threw the tip out like she was trying to hit a baseball, but instead, an orb of light flew out and struck a nearby tree. Immediately, a cage of light very similar to Ryze's surrounded the trunk of the massive oak.

Lux moved forward, smiling to herself as she wiped off the spin on her face.

"Lux, uh… I think you missed." Ezreal commented.

Ignoring him, Lux ran around the tree while the other two followed. Coming around the corner, Kaldur was surprised to see not only that the kid was still there, but trapped in his own cage made of light.

"How?" The kid called out.

"Yeah, I want to know that too." Ezreal nodded.

"I learned this a year ago." Lux explained. "Found that I can make a chain of these if they ricochet off each other till they hit the target."

"Well, at least that solves the issue as to whether or not he is with Sylas." Kaldur noted, helping Lux remove him from the cage.

"Where are we going to leave him?" Ezreal asked. "We can't just take him with us."

"No. You can leave him with us." Came a voice from behind them.

Turning around, Kaldur noticed Irma was standing by the now unchained oak.

"It would do him some good to understand a bit more about his own kind before he joins the ranks of Sylas once again."

"I'd keep that one under a tight leash." Ezreal warned. "If he gets out, Sylas will know what is going on."

As agreements were made, and things were being packed. Kaldur and Ezreal stayed one more night in the village before the rest of the thousand of mages showed themselves outside the next morning. It was an impressive sight, but Kaldur's mind immediately kept venturing to his return trip and so he payed little attention as he saddled up for the long haul back.

"Take care of him, Kaldur." Lux asked, nodding to Ezreal. "He tends to get himself into trouble."

Kaldur chuckled. "A certain fox says the same thing about me."

"Good luck. May the protector watch over you and illuminate your path home." She bid before she made her way to Ezreal.

Keeping his mind steady on the road, Kaldur was about to call out to Ezreal when he noticed a sharp movement in his peripheral. Turning his head, Kaldur almost shot back out of embarrassment when he noticed Ezreal and Lux locked in a kiss out of the view of everyone else. Making a low whistle, he faced forward once more, taking a delight in the otherwise bland scenery. It was a couple of minutes before Ezreal cantered next to him, his face blushing profusely.

"You have some lipstick on your face." Kaldur lied.

"What's lipstick?" Ezreal asked, blissfully unaware that Kaldur was poking fun.

"Something that doesn't exist yet." He answered before he started forward.

Ezreal, in a mixture of happiness and confusion, stumbled along with him, completely unaware of the equally as embarrassed Lux looking at him from behind.

The trip back was both boring, and uneventful, which Kaldur was quite thankful for. Because of this, it allowed him time to train, practice, and reminisce over all of the information he had gathered so far during the week. Ezreal, on the other hand, was quite perturbed not to find anything to do during this part of the trip, which caused him to complain vigorously about his life being unexciting. Yet, despite this, it did not bother Kaldur one bit. Instead, his mind ventured to Ahri and what he would say to her when he returned.

The snow had all melted by this time as the day's sun shone brightly in the morning glow. The capital itself, however, seemed rather empty when they bound over the entrance hill. While children still ran about the grounds with fake swords in their hands, and shopkeepers still called out to sell their goods, much of the adult population had vanished, as had many of the soldiers who walked the streets. Despite the lack of actual soldiers, Kaldur could still make out the masks of the Mageseekers, some of whom had taken the place of guardsmen; and others who were eyeing Kaldur and Ezreal with suspicion lining their faces.

Making their way to the Crownguard mansion as quickly as possible, Kaldur and Ezreal stopped before the main gates where a few servants appeared to take their steeds from them. Excitement filled Kaldur as he dismounted, and without removing his pack, he ran straight through the grounds and into the building. Coming to Ahri's room door he was about to knock when a voice interrupted him.

"She is outside." Tianna called as she came up to him in greeting, her face wearied but smiling. "She wanted some sunlight, so she took Mavis to peruse the garden."

Kaldur smiled, nodding his own greeting back. "At least she's up and about. What about Zoe? She not around?"

"She has been absent in these halls of late. Not that I am complaining, but that girl is … trouble."

"Well, then I have some good news at least."

Explaining the situation to Tianna nearly added back ten years of life as her face glowed at the news. "This has been the best news I have had all day."

"Well I have another bit for you: we will probably be getting out of your hair soon."

"Leaving already?" Tianna chuckled. "Find your answers?"

"Not all of them, but it's something. I just have a few plans I need to sort out." During their venture back to the capital, Kaldur had much time to think about what he was going to do. With Ahri's condition they couldn't very well go anywhere, but it was better than sitting around doing nothing when her sickness wasn't getting any better. Plus, he reasoned it would make up for her not being able to leave the confines of the manor.

"Where will you go?"

"Fossbarrow is our first stop. After that, I have no idea." Kaldur's face went slightly downtrodden as he thought about it. "Problem is, we still haven't heard from Ryze. And I would rather not go anywhere major without him. He hasn't stopped by has he? I know we told him we would be here."

Tianna shook her head. "If he has shown himself in the capital, I have not heard of it. However, if he appears, I will let him know your intention."

"I hope he catches up."

Tianna smiled once again. "In the meantime, you have someone else to catch up with I believe."

Nodding his gratification, Kaldur spun around and headed outside. It was still clear when he entered the courtyard and made his way around the mansion towards the rear where the garden lay. Despite the grin on his face, Kaldur still couldn't help but wonder what he would say to her; he was so engrossed in his thought that he almost tripped over something long and white. Looking down he nearly gasped as he saw the still body of a young maid draped on the ground. Dropping to the still woman's side, Kaldur brought her up to check her breathing and found that she was still alive; but with an abnormally large bump on the side of her head.

"Hey! Hey, are you alright?" He called, gently tapping the side of her face in hopes of a response.

"Kaldur?" A voice called. "Kaldur, what are you …?" Bounding around the corner, Ezreal stopped as he noticed the site before him.

"Ez, go get Tianna." Kaldur ordered. "She's been attacked …"

It was at that moment that the woman awoke, her eyes blinking in an attempt to register where she was. "What…?"

"I wouldn't move, you've been hit in the head. Looks like you'll be fine but …" Kaldur reassured.

The woman shot up from his arms as fast as a bullet. "The young lady!" She screamed. "She's been taken!"

Kaldur's expression hardened immediately as a knot of worry began to seed his stomach. "Who?"

"The young lady, the one with the fox tail! She was with me in the garden when …" But she shook her head, unable to repeat more.

Kaldur let her down slowly, his body shaking as he did so. Standing up, he gave one quick look to a shocked Ezreal before his gaze aimed itself at the gate. Kaldur filled his body with his magic almost instantaneously and ran through the entrance to the court grounds. From here it was nothing more than a blur as he scrambled his way through the city structure, looking for anyone who resembled Ahri. Starting from the Eastern quarter, Kaldur dashed through the city streets with reckless abandon, only pausing to get a better look at his surroundings.

It wasn't long before he completely abandoned the streets and instead sailed up onto the roofs of the petricite houses, his feet clambering along the sturdy green and grey tiles. Instinctively, Kaldur began to reach out with his senses, the life forces of those around him glowing in a wide radius as it searched. Despite the massive amount of life around him, Kaldur recognized the familiar force immediately. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, his feet tearing at the green tiles, Kaldur leaped over the guarded walls in an instant and rolled out of a harsh landing as he found himself near the front gate of the Laurent mansion.

While many people walked along, their gazes upon the obvious disturbances around them, Kaldur had only eyes for the pair that was about to walk through the silver gates. Ammdar, short as he was, was gripping a long chain that led from his hand to a collar that surrounded the neck of Ahri, her complexion pale and sickly as she stumbled to keep up with him.

Kaldur saw red.

With one bounded movement, he launched himself into the air with his now formed sword held above him, swinging downward in a single instant onto Ammdar. The man, who had barely noticed Kaldur's approach, thumped onto the ground like a sack of potatoes, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Kaldur was breathing heavily, his gaze turning just in time to catch Ahri before she fell to the floor. Lifting her head up, he barely managed a smile.

"You ok?" He asked gently, but he knew the answer before it even came.

She could only just shake her head, her eyes closed as she breathed hard. Ahri was deathly pale, and as he held her, he could feel her shaking. Looking down at her neck, his eyes just barely registered the petricite collar when a small pop sounded next to him.

"You know how hard it was to catch up with you? I swear when … oh." He remarked as he saw Ahri for the first time.

"Help me get it off her."

"R – Right." Ezreal stumbled, gathering tools from his pouch as he picked the lock free.

After the clank of the released collar struck the floor, Kaldur lifted her up, making sure to keep her breathing.

"Uh, not to ruin the moment, Kaldur, but how long have these people been standing here?"

Kaldur looked up, and for the first time, registered the massive amount of people who had stopped in horror at the event.

"Uh oh."

In an instant, Ezreal gripped Kaldur by the shoulder, and with a slight pop followed by a rushed sensation, Kaldur was looking at an entirely different wall. In fact, it was a small alleyway.

"What the …?"

Ezreal swayed for a moment before he pulled himself together. "We need to leave, NOW!"

"Leave? What are you talking about? We need to get _her_ to Tianna. She's the only one who can help."

"Are you insane?" Ezreal hissed. "We just did magic. _MAGIC_, in public! Tianna can't cover this up, especially with the King out of the city. By the end of the day, everyone in the damned capital is going to hear about this."

"Ez, Ahri needs medical attention and now." Kaldur began, his anger rising once more. "Tianna can handle …"

"No she can't! This is too big, and you know it. If we head back to the Crownguard manor now, everyone and their brother is going to know she hid us. If we leave, then she has _options_."

"Ez, why are you so…" But then it hit him. Lux; he wanted to protect Lux. If he were to head back now, any simple look would reveal to everyone Lux' secret; and no amount of charming speeches could deny it.

"Fine, we leave, but where are we supposed to go?" Kaldur asked.

"It doesn't matter, we just need to get out of the city. We can focus on the rest later."

It was an odd experience to see Ezreal in a serious predicament, but then again, Kaldur felt his own strain as he looked down at Ahri who was struggling to breathe properly.

"The Northwest entrance is the other way. If we can get there fast we can leave before the guards figure out what is going on." Kaldur explained, lifting Ahri up into his arms as he attempted to cover her with his cloak.

"We'll need horses. I only have one more of those group teleports in me. After that I'm done."

"I thought you'd never done that before?" Kaldur asked.

Ezreal shrugged. "Never had to. Turns out: It's exhausting. Now, I know a stable we can grab horses at, but we have to grab them quick."

"I don't have any Demacian currency." Kaldur admitted as he looked around the corner to see if anyone was watching them.

"I've got you covered." Grabbing Kaldur by the shoulder again, there was another slight pop followed by a windy sound; and just like that, the scenery changed.

Instead of an alleyway, they were next to a rough hewn wooden shop that was only partially made of petricite, the aroma of hay and horse manure filled the air. Moving forward just slightly, Kaldur was about to round the bend when Ezreal stopped him, his weight leaning against his back in an attempt to stop his collapse.

"Ez, I can't carry you too." Kaldur warned. "Not without magic at least."

Ezreal took a moment to respond, taking in deep breaths, before his goofy smile returned. "Don't worry, I got this." Straightening himself out, Ezreal wound around the corner first and entered the stables followed by Kaldur.

"Stablemaster, I need a horse, immediately!" Ezreal roared in a voice Kaldur bet was mimicking Garens.

Out of the front door barreled a middle aged bald man breathing heavily. His eyes glaring at the crew with utmost anger. "Whadaya' what?"

From his jacket pocket, Ezreal pulled out what looked like a badge emblazoned with the eagle of the Crownguard crest.

"Crownguard." Ezreal called. "This is an emergency, I need two horses and I need them now."

The once raging face of the stablemaster turned into astonishment and then panic as he faced the door of his home. "Jess!" The man called through the entrance. "Saddle up Mable and Corrent! Now!"

It took not even five minutes before a young girl was bringing up two young gelding's, one brown and the other a shining black.

"I'm sorry I can't do more. With the army on the move I …"

"These will do fine." Ezreal interrupted, his voice still attempting to be sinister.

Putting Ahri on the back of the black one, Kaldur hopped on himself and began trotting towards the Northwest entrance, Ezreal just behind him as the stunned stablemaster stood there waving their goodbye's. Ahri was barely able to hold on as they moved through the city streets, which made Kaldur grateful they were only moving at a canter instead of a gallop.

"We are going to have to talk about your stealing problem." Kaldur remarked.

"Tianna's got around twenty of those things. Not like she's going to miss one." Ezreal shot back.

The city became much of a blur as the trio made their way through the streets. At first, Kaldur began to think that he was lost; it was only until he caught a glimpse of the harbor that he knew where he was. Of all the parts in Demacia, this one was the most intricate. With houses filling the sloped walls of the bay hundreds of feet above the waters surface, it was easy to see the watchtower that rested at the harbors entrance as it loomed on the cliffside overlooking the ocean before it. Weaving their way through the maze of houses and roadways, it took what Kaldur thought of as too long before the city entrance was in sight.

With the sturdy walls in plane view, Kaldur almost breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed something that stopped his breath: the gates were closing.

"HOLD ON!" Kaldur yelled as he snapped his reigns, making the horse burst into a full gallop.

With Ahri barely able to grab hold, and Ezreal behind him, Kaldur closed the distance in mere seconds, the gates shutting rapidly. Atop the massive walls, archers stood posed, their arrows pointed directly at him while men in front called for him to stop. But Kaldur barely registered their shouts. Building his power, Kaldur formed a shield in front of himself and his horse, shaped like a dome.

Arrows flew at his shield only to ricochet off it out of harms way. Guards themselves stood in his way as well, but were chucked aside as the shield collided with them. Kaldur could feel the petricite armor attempting to sap the shield of its power, but it wasn't quick enough as the soldiers scattered out of his and Ezreals' way. With one final push of his horse, Kaldur's shield struck the door with enough force to widen its gap just enough for them to get through. The shield itself, however, didn't like the door, and shimmered as the petricite layered entrance took the brunt of the magic. It was only sheer luck that allowed Kaldur to spin the shield around to their rears, blocking the incoming volley of arrows that followed them out the gates. With the sound of falling projectiles, Kaldur spurred his horse onward till they were just out of range, allowing him to drop the shield.

"We seem to be good now." Ezreal remarked. "Now we can figure out where we're going."

"Fossbarrow." Kaldur answered, the thought having been on his mind as well.

"Fossbarrow? Why? It's still in Demacia, and I'm pretty sure they will be looking for us there." Ezreal complained.

"I told Tianna we would be going there. Best guess is that she will keep them from looking there for a bit. Unless, of course, you want to tell me where Ryze went. We could really use his help."

Ezreal chewed on the thought for a bit, his face pale from exhaustion. "Fine, to Fossbarrow then."

"You are going to have to tell me where he went someday." Kaldur warned.

"If I have no other choice. But I would rather run than face the wrath of that old man." Ezreal groaned.

The group kept at a steady pace, with Kaldur looking back to check on Ahri every so often. Despite the rugged movement, she was doing a decent job staying on the horse; only her condition remained the same. Moving down into the valley, it was barely fifteen minutes when Kaldur was forced to stop his horse; his eye not believing what he was seeing.

A small river sat in their way whilst a bridge remained the only way of crossing. Yet, across the river stood a group of people all wearing Demacian armor, while most of them trained bows at Kaldur and the rest. In the center stood two familiar figures: Fiora and her brother Halver.

"I must thank you again, Kaldur." Fiora called out as they came closer. "You left Ammdar alive."

Despite what a hopeless situation this looked like, Kaldur felt a desire to keep talking; his eyes looking everywhere for a way out. "I wouldn't say that's worthy of thanks. I just wished I could have found out why."

"Ze 'why' is quite simple." Fiora began, her accent beginning to slip out. "Magicians are to be locked away. I must admit I was surprised when Ammdar came to me and told me that there were magicians hiding out with the Crownguards of all people. As such I decided to look into ze manner on my own."

Kaldur grit his teeth. "The ball."

Fiora smiled. "Correct. It was not my cup of tea, but I was not willing to let the Mageseekers steal glory that had fallen into the lap of the Laurent house. Yet, I was equally as surprised when I learned who you were. You acted not as a mage, but as a Demacian; I had no reason to pursue my brothers machinations after that."

"I'm honored." Kaldur wrestled out of his mouth.

"Yet, my brother would not give up." Fiora continued. "He had told me of his attempts at poisoning one of you."

Kaldurs' jaw nearly dropped, his gaze passing back to Ahri with understanding.

"I was quite shocked, to be fair. It is a dishonorable act to poison an enemy, one that would bring shame upon my house. Yet, when he told me it was petricite elixir that he was feeding one of you, I understood his reasoning, despite my dislike."

Leaning slightly to the side, Fiora nodded towards Ahri who was still breathing hard behind Kaldur. "Your companion does not look so good."

"What do you want Fiora?" Kaldur asked impatiently. "Why are you telling me all this? I expected those archers to have shot me by now."

"I am telling you this, because I believe you still have honor despite your affliction."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Kaldur, that I, Fiora of House Laurent, challenge you to a duel in the name of restoring honor to my house."

Kaldur paused, and before he knew it, he was getting off his horse and making his way towards Fiora where she stood on the bridge.

"Kaldur! What are you doing!?" Ezreal called out, moving beside Ahri to help keep her steady.

"You're just gonna have to trust me, Ez." Kaldur called back.

"Do you accept my challenge?" Fiora asked.

"What are the terms?" Kaldur asked.

"Your death will be enough, but that will also mean the arrest of your companions."

"What if I refuse?"

"In order to satisfy the honor of my house, you will submit yourself to seizure. Keep in mind, no more harm will befall your friends should you choose this route."

"What if I win?"

Fiora raised an eyebrow. "I have never been defeated in a duel. Your guarantee of winning is negligible."

This time it was Halver who spoke up. "Yeah, but you came to a draw with that one fellow. That 'master of all weapons' or whatever his title was."

Fiora shot her brother a look to silence him, but it was too late, Kaldur now knew what he wanted.

"How about this: If I win, you have to tell me all you know about this master or arms and let us pass unharmed, that means no pursuing either."

"You stake a lot of this fight, Kaldur. And, besides, how will I be able to answer your question when I shall be dead?"

Kaldur shook his head. "I don't kill. Especially when I don't have to. You'll definitely be alive by the end of this."

Fiora grimaced, almost pouting. "That takes much of the threat out of it."

"Fiora of House Laurent, I accept your challenge, are the terms acceptable?"

"Kaldur, don't do this, she's just going to kill you!" Ezreal screamed. "Think of Ahri!"

"I am, dammit!" Kaldur called back angrily. "So, Fiora, what's it gonna be?"

Fiora smiled viciously. "I accept your challenge!"

Taking a step backward, Fiora drew her rapier, it's fine tip glistening from the light into her white shaded armor. Taking his own step backward, Kaldur summoned one of his swords. He was still, by far, better with one blade than two and he was not willing to test that on another swordsman, particularly one of her caliber. His manifested weapon did not even phase her, however, and now that they stood here, it was all too clear how confident she actually was compared to him.

Before he was even able to think of his next action, Fiora dove towards him, her sword jabbing at him with lightning speed. He was barely able to block the thrust in time when the blade pierced his clothes and cut his skin. Backing up slightly, Kaldur could not even register his wound when a flurry of blows sailed towards him.

It was nothing but a parrying game, and he was losing badly. Every blow that she struck had another one played right behind it. At times she would faint an attack, forcing him to block where he thought she was going to be, but instead the blow would come from somewhere else. The only saving grace Kaldur had was the magic flowing through him, which allowed him to dodge when any normal man would have been skewered. It didn't stop him from taking hits though, and pretty soon he was covered in small cuts, his breath harsh in his chest as he dove backwards once more.

Taking another stance, Kaldur prepped for another barrage of attacks, leaving a small opening so as to lead her attack, maybe then he could get a hit in. All he needed was one to put her off balance. She dove again, her thrust aimed right for his vital point that he had left open. Kaldur quickly tapped his sword to the side and bounded her blade away.

But, just as he was about to slice through her exposed side, Fiora's blade whipped around with the force of the parry and sailed into Kaldur's outstretched shoulder, her small frame ducking his now slower cut. Quickly he backed up, forcing a shield around himself so he could recover.

"The fools' gambit. I see someone has taught you well." Fiora praised. "But I can also see that you have much to learn. You rely on your power to give you strength and shield you, but your prowess with a sword is lacking."

"Well, what are you going to do when I'm in here and you're out there?" Kaldur shot back.

"I don't need to worry. You cannot keep that up when you fight me. You can only conjure small ones, and those I can easily work around."

Kaldur began to bite his lip, thinking. She was right of course, he couldn't keep this up no matter how much he wanted to. She was far more skilled then himself. Wracking his brain, the only solution he found would put himself at great risk. If he did it wrong, death was sure to come, and it would only work once against the same opponent. Standing up, Kaldur prepped his stance once more, his sword glowing its turquoise sheen as he raised it higher to leave another opening. Fiora raised an eyebrow at his action, but did not question it as she readied herself.

The shield dropped, and as it did, Kaldur created his opening even wider so that it encompassed his heart; and Fiora went straight for it. Kaldur would not have had time to parry even if he wanted to, so instead he shifted just enough so that the blade passed seamlessly above it. The pain was barely noticeable for Kaldur, even as his blood began to flow down his tunic, and especially as he conjured his second sword through Fiora's exposed stomach with his right hand.

In that moment everything seemed to freeze. Bringing up his exposed sword towards Fiora's head, Kaldur made a painful smile. "Game over."

It was Fiora's turn to smile. "You think you've won? Not only could I cut your heart from here, you're not the only one who carries another blade."

Kaldur barely looked down when he noticed a small prick from a knife that was held in Fiora's other hand. "I don't think we decided what to do if we tied."

Fiora's legs began to shake as Kaldur's sword disrupted the magic within her body, but she still stood.

"You may be able to render me unconscious, but you will be dead. So, I still win."

"Maybe," Kaldur began, his head beginning to feel light with the loss of blood. "But how will everyone think of you if you fall during combat? Think that will ruin your reputation a little."

Fiora looked livid, but seemed to suppress whatever urge was forming.

"But, if we tie, you can still keep your honor."

Fiora barely thought about it when her rapier slid out of his chest and the two separated, each leaning against opposite railings.

"This challenge is a draw!" Fiora declared, her legs now violently shaking. "There is no victor. In tradition, each party shall separate unharmed."

There was very much an outcry from the Laurent soldiers at the decision, but whatever the reason, they didn't push the issue when Fiora threatened them. Ezreal, his face clammy with fear, lead the horses and Ahri past the bridge and away from the gaggle of soldiers.

"Despite the draw, you still make away with your life." Fiora called back. "Just be warned that your pursuit will be swift when the terms of the duel have been satisfied."

"Understood." Kaldur groaned as he marched towards the horses, forming a small shield around his wound to stifle the bleeding.

"However…" Fiora began. "I would be reminisce if, out of good sportsmanship, I did not give you somezing."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow as he turned to look back at her.

"Jax, or rather: ze master of arms, would be within the Freljord if I am not mistaken."

Kaldur narrowed his eyes towards the Demacian woman but nodded anyway as he headed towards the horses. After a bit of finagling with the saddle and making sure that Fiora and her crew kept their word, the now broken trio trodden along the road away from the beaming capital of Demacia.

"She gave you the information you wanted, even though it was a draw. It's like you won anyway." Ezreal observed.

"I don't think she did that out of the kindness of her heart." Kaldur deducted. "If anything, now she knows where we plan on going. From there she can ambush us."

"Yeah, but we're not going to the Freljord. We're going to Fossbarrow."

"Not _yet_, at least."


	8. Hard Choices

Chapter 7: Hard Choices

The night was bitter cold, icy wind blowing in Kaldurs face as his horse dashed through the rainy currents. The steed was exhausted but trudged on over the grain of hills and muddy slopes towards the looming mountain range. On his back, strapped to him via a rope so as to not fall of, was an unconscious Ahri, her pale complexion framed only by the bags under her closed eyes as she wobbled from the movements of the horse. Ezreal ran right behind Kaldur, his eyes continuously darting backwards behind him as they ran on the road.

Kaldur's mind was a continuous stream of thoughts, many his own, but right now he could hear the vagabond stray urges from those that belonged to his world rune, each one feeding off his worry and desire to save Ahri. Yet, despite the constant nagging that he could feel and hear, it all faded to nothingness as the darkness of the stormy night sky revealed a lonely tower just over the edge of the hillside.

"Think we lost them?" Ezreal called, his voice barely audible over the sound of wind and rain.

"I don't know. I can't feel anyone behind us." Kaldur answered.

Having run his sensory abilities for nearly the entire day, Kaldur felt exhausted, and as such could not count on the lack of pursuers as a sure sign of their safety. The only clue to his minds continuous flow of magic were the Demacian Raptors that he could feel fighting in the air above the clouds. Kaldur had been warned previously that he wouldn't be able to tell if the raptors themselves were patrols or not as they approached the mountain range, but at this point he didn't care, his only focus was finding shelter for the night so he could help Ahri.

As their horses stumbled over the edge of the hill, Kaldur was surprised to see that the tower he had seen was within a bramble of rough stone walls; enough to cover a city. Speeding on, Kaldur and Ezreal closed the distance between the slopes and the city entrance, its battered wooden doors nothing more than a stabilized gateway. Due to the rain, Kaldur barely noticed the darkened entrance until he was nearly on top of it, forcing himself to pull on the reigns in a violent fashion that the horse didn't much like.

"Ho! Traveler!" Came a cry from a man who appeared through the rafter entrance, a lantern held high above his head.

"The gate is closed till the morn, traveler. I am sorry but I cannot allow you passage."

"Please!" Kaldur begged, his voice strained from the cold rain. "My friend is sick, we need shelter for the night."

"Sick you say?" The man asked as he took a step back. "Then I definitely cannot let you in. If your friend carries a plague than they could spread it to the whole city."

"Please!" Kaldur cried again, this time his voice nearly losing it to the howling winds. "She is dying. At least let me bring her to an Illuminator. There is a Lightbringer temple here, right?"

The man looked at Kaldur, his eyes sizing him up and down. "I will wake Mistress Pernille. Hold tight." With that, the guard wandered back through the subtle entrance whilst another took his place. It didn't take long before commotion and flashes of orange light could be seen through the entryway. Outside a middle-aged woman wandered, her flaxen hair loose as she skidded to a halt in front of Kaldur; her pale robes reflecting the torchlight.

"Who is the sick one?" She asked, looking around.

"Here." Kaldur gestured, turning his horse a little more to the side so she could get a better look.

Mistress Pernille leaned in close, her eyes scanning Ahri as if she were a foreign object. Leaning to his side a little, Kaldur looked at the woman, trying to speak as low as he could so the guard could not hear despite the winds.

"She's a little different." He added, his tone panicky. "Please. I just need a place to heal her."

The woman paused for a moment, her gaze passing from Ahri to Kaldur before she nodded. "Let them in. I cannot do my work in this weather."

With that, the guards opened the gateway and they stumbled in. Kaldur dismounted, careful to unstrap Ahri from himself first before he did so, and then picked her up as well. Ezreal followed suit, his eyes looking around at each Demacian soldier as if they were an enemy. As Ezreal took their horses, Pernille led them through the muddy streets and timber milled houses towards a larger structure made of polished granite; its tower lingering high above them as they fell through the steel lined doors.

The temple itself was warm, and with the wind no longer howling in his ears, Kaldur was able to hear even the small breaths that Ahri took as the Illuminator led them through the many doors till they reached what he assumed was a med ward. Quickly, Kaldur found the nearest bed and settled her in it.

"We must take her clothes off as soon as possible. The water from the rain will surely have worsened what ails her. If you don't mind, gentleman, please stand over there." Pernille pointed to a corner of the room, and the pair did as they were told.

"Ma'am, you must know, she's …"

"A Vastayan, I know." The woman interrupted, drawing a set of curtains to cover Ahri as she worked.

Taking a seat in the corner, Kaldur buried his head in his hands as Ezreal sat down next to him.

"It's not your fault, you know." He reassured, keeping his voice low. "I didn't think they would catch us that quickly. It's a miracle they didn't follow us this far, to be honest."

"If we even had a chance to stop, she might not be this bad. If only I hadn't used magic, we'd be better off."

"True … but they also saw her when that weasel Ammdar was dragging her around the city. Pretty sure I would have said the same thing then."

"Well we won't know, will we?" Kaldur shot, his fear and rage intermixed in his voice which took Ezreal aback slightly.

"Sorry." He apologized, returning his head to his hands.

They had been on the road for a week straight, living off of whatever scraps if food they could find, or whatever they could hunt in the short amount of time they were given. It was the first morning of their escape that Kaldur noticed the pursuing horsemen and made the call to move. As a result, himself, Ahri, and Ezreal, were forced to make desperate maneuvers in order to avoid capture, and many of them involved running with no sleep or food, which was not good for Ahri.

Kaldur, himself forced her to take his share of their rations as they went, relying on his magic to keep his body going; but, now, he was beginning to feel the side effects of such a choice. Dodging raptor patrols from the sky, and a persistent group of soldiers, Kaldur and Ezreal had attempted to lead the pursuit force north, and head to Fossbarrow afterwards. Until recently, all had gone according to plan, up until Ezreal caught a glimpse of a few of them in the city of High Silvermere while he was attempting to gather supplies.

With no time to waste, the trio left the city at full speed. Occasionally, Kaldur could feel that group behind them, but it was staggering, as if they were trying to pick up a quickly fading trail. The last half a day resulted in no encounters, but by then Ahri's condition was imperative.

Sitting in the corner, his head down as the sounds of hushed voices and rain filled the room, Kaldur was just about to ask her progress when the curtain was pulled aside to reveal Ahri in dry clothing lying gently on the bed with a warm towel on her forehead. Kaldur stood up immediately and wandered over to the bed. Kneeling down he put a hand on her exposed one and looked up the healer.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

Pernille shook her head. "I am afraid, with the information I have, I do not know what ails your friend. Her condition is immeasurably low, it is quite a surprise she is still alive. If you know anything, I advise you bring it forth now as I do not know how long she will last."

"She was poisoned. Petricite Elixir from the sounds of it."

"That would explain much, actually." Pernille nodded. "See, Vastayans are not like you and me; if subjugated to petricite internally, the fragments of the substance will attach themselves to their system, constantly draining their magic that they use to live."

"How do you know all this?" Ezreal asked.

"Mageseekers are not the only ones with knowledge forbidden to the public." Pernille answered.

"What does that mean for Ahri?" Kaldur asked, his gaze returning to her resting form.

"It means she has to drain it from her system." She explained. "She must absorb enough magic force to push the poison away from their affected areas and into ones that can remove it."

"Is there a way to do that?"

"It depends on the Vastayan. I do not know her type so I cannot even begin to recommend what would cure her."

"What about the memory drain?" Ezreal spoke up, his voice sounding excited. "You're a battery for her, right?"

"I told you, I only can give energy to objects. I'm not a healer. Ahri has to physically take my memories in order to recover, and if you haven't noticed, she's not awake."

"Then wake her up."

"How in the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Kaldur roared, forcing Pernille backwards in astonishment.

"Yelling louder seems to help." Came a nearly inaudible voice.

Dropping to the floor, Kaldur turned his head to see Ahri barely smiling at him, her usual bright yellow eyes now dim with fatigue.

"Oh, thank God!" Kaldur praised leaning in closer so she could hear. "Ahri, take my memories. Please don't argue, just do it okay?"

Ahri looked confused. "Where are we?" she asked.

"I will explain everything later. Please," Kaldur begged. "I need you to take my memories now, otherwise..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Kaldur didn't know what was going on in her head at the moment that actually convinced her to do it, but, slowly, she reached her hand out and began to caress his face. In an instant, a very familiar feeling of pure happiness and bliss had overcome Kaldur. Instead of the med ward he was standing on a mountain top, his father next to him as he was taking pictures of the scenery around him. Next, he was sitting next to his brother and sister playing their favorite game on his new console. Dozens of memories flashed before Kaldurs eyes as if he were reliving them, but the longer it last, the longer he wanted to stay. Finally, he pulled back his head and the images shattered to pieces; he was back in the med ward next to Ahri. Her eyes, while fading from the pink hue of her magic to their brilliant yellow, were now brighter than before, but still foggy.

"I think I need some rest." She said, her eyelids fluttering in the moments before collapse.

Kaldur, for what felt like the first time in days, breathed a sigh of relief. Resting his head gently on the folded blankets, he could feel a similar lull of sleep until a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Young man, you must leave her to rest now." Came the motherly voice of Mistress Pernille. "She will should bear it till the morning. In the meantime, I recommend you get yourself some rest. I can house you here at the temple if you would like."

"That would be wonderful." Kaldur nodded, slowly getting to his sleep.

"Anya, dear, would you lead these two to the guest quarters? A single room should do fine." Pernille asked as the sound of footsteps came closer.

Kaldur barely looked up when his eyes met with those of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen; beautiful, but a little too perfect. The woman was a slightly tanned woman with deep brown hair seated gently under the cowl of her uniform. Her eyes, while a perfect blue, seemed to imitate a harsh yellow and green in the right light. Her figure, however, was almost serene, enough so that it begged to be pulled closer… wait, begged? Slowly, Kaldur closed his mouth and shook his head, reasoning that his ill use of magic was getting to him. Turning around, he found that Ezreal was in a very similar predicament, the mans mouth wide open with amazement.

Grabbing hold of Ezreals arm, Kaldur jerked him towards the open door. "Come on. We need some sleep."

"Shall I prepare a bath for them Mistress Pernille?" The girl Anya asked, flashing a rather disarming smile.

"No need, child. Your kindness does you wonders, but for now at least, they need rest."

Anya bowed her head an acknowledgement, only pausing to beckon the two men forward before proceeding through the hallway and up the stairs. While Anya was quite the site to behold, Kaldur wondered why he kept staring and decided it best to look around the intricate walls of the temple itself. The place itself was definitely not as ornate as the temple in Demacia's capital, which held the statue of Kayle as a beacon, but it was far more elaborate than the rest of the city; at least as far as he could tell. Much like a cathedral, buttresses and archways filled the halls and the ceiling, enough so that the rain drops atop its roof would echo in a slow and melodic pattern.

Taking another turn, Anya led them farther to another room where the wooden doorways opened to reveal a simple granite bedroom with two beds, a dresser, and an unlit candle. It, wasn't much, but it was enough.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Anya asked, her eyes boring into Kaldur's.

"I think we're good." Kaldur stated, watching as Ezreal kept gawking.

Ezreal, however, looked affronted. "She's offering anything, Kaldur."

"Ez…. Lux." Kaldur reminded.

That seemed to do the trick as Ezreal snapped back to reality. "Ri – right. Sorry." He apologized, looking ashamed.

With that, Anya closed the door and left the pair alone in the darkened room. Each taking a bed, and neither bothering to remove their clothes, it wasn't long before the two of them found themselves asleep.

The next morning was humid and cold as clouds could be seen reigning overhead through the window of Kaldur's lodging. Laying still, his head on the pillow, it took Kaldur a moment to remember where he was and what the previous night had brought. Bolting out of bed the second he remembered, leaving a snoring Ezreal, Kaldur dashed downstairs and rounded the corner into the med ward. On the bed closest to the door was Ahri, still asleep, and very much alive.

"She still needs rest." Pernille called, startling Kaldur as he spun around.

"Thanks, for everything." Kaldur said, relieved to see it was her.

"The Illuminators help those in need, as I am sure you are aware. Come, you look like you could use some food. Maybe then we can find out what's wrong."

At the mention of food, Kaldur barely paid any attention to the last part of her statement and followed Mistress Pernille into the kitchen. Handing him a small amount of bread and cheese, Pernille grabbed herself something small and they both sat down at a nearby table.

"You are either very brave, or very foolish to bring one such as her into Demacia." Pernille observed as Kaldur downed the breath with ravenous intent. "Especially in times such as these."

"We knew what we were getting into." Kaldur broke in after he swallowed his mouthful, all he while trying to think of what he could tell her. "We came here for a reason. When we found it we were supposed to leave; none of us planned on her getting sick."

"You are lucky that is all that happened to her. If the Mageseekers had found her she would be dead, possibly taken apart. But something tells me you already know that."

Kaldur made a small smile. "Let's just say I've already caused enough trouble and I'd rather not cause anymore in this country if I can help it."

Pernille raised an eyebrow but, thankfully, ceased with the lecture as Kaldur finished his food. After agreeing to keep them in sanctuary for their stay at the temple, Pernille was found to be a very pleasant hostess. As such, Kaldur felt many of his worries wash away, at least for the time being, allowing him to focus on Ahri's recovery. The only other problem they faced came in the form of the young beautiful woman Anya who took it upon herself to be their personal caretaker.

Ezreal could not keep his eyes off her.

Despite all of his attempts to keep the young explorers mind away from her, Kaldur was beginning to find it more and more difficult to persuade him to stay away from the woman; particularly when Pernille was very adamant that they leave the other Illuminators alone. Sometimes, mentioning Lux would pull him out of whatever trance he was in, other times he would have to physically shove the man to get him away once Anya had cornered him. Kaldur was having a bad time of it himself; but his attention on Ahri, as well as giving her his memory's every so often, proved to be a good distraction form the woman's wiles.

"I don't like her." Ahri mumbled after Anya had passed by flashing a mischievous grin at both her and Kaldur.

Kaldur couldn't help but laugh. "She is quite charming, if a little too friendly."

Ahri gave him a flash of her eyes in irritation. "It is more than that. She feels … unnatural."

"I don't really feel anything, but I'll take your word for it. How are you doing by the way?"

"Better." Ahri answered, clearly glad for a change of topic. "I can walk around again. However, I can still feel a small drain on my magic."

"How long do you think it will be before you feel up to traveling?" He asked, looking out the window at the clear sky.

"I don't know, days maybe?" Her uncertainty and worry clearly lining her voice. "I just hope doing this won't …" but she cut off.

"'Won't'?" Kaldur beckoned for her to finish the sentence.

"Never mind. My paranoia is getting the better of me." She smiled.

Kaldur knew she was hiding something again, Ahri had a tendency to be vague at times like these; but, despite all that, he still felt that pushing the subject would be a bad idea.

"Well, remember, if you need anything just let me know. Pretty soon we'll be out of here and …"

The door to the temple slammed open followed by a hurried pair of footsteps. Around the doorframe, Ezreal burst into the room, his breath panting.

"Kaldur! We've got a problem." He was about to continue when Anya walking into the room.

"Oh, hi Anya …" He began but instantly shook his head and attempted to return his attention to Kaldur.

"Ummm… where was I?"

"Big problem." Kaldur beckoned.

"Right. We've got some familiar guests at the gates."

Kaldur's breath caught in his stomach. The pursuit party had found them, or at least what city they had gone to. This was definitely a problem.

"Do they know where we are?" Kaldur asked.

"Not specifically, but they are asking around for people matching our description. They even know what Ahri looks like."

"That might buy us some time. Only people in the temple know what she is. Did the guards from the other day say anything?"

"Don't know. We got a little lucky, though. Apparently, we weren't the only travelers to pass through here."

Kaldur paused, his mind racing through all of the possibilities until Pernille's familiar voice broke his train of thought.

"Do not worry about the rumors. So long as you stay within these walls, the protector is your guard."

Kaldur looked a little confused. "I wouldn't have thought you would lie to your own people. Isn't that against your beliefs or something?"

Pernille shook her head. "We believe in the pursuit of justice. To light the way of those who cannot think with honor, valor, and selflessness. Justice does not mandate against those who are different, only those who act heinously."

"Then we definitely have it coming to us."

"Hey!" Ezreal looked affronted. "I haven't!"

"Ezreal, consider your actions carefully." Ahri warned.

"Sure, pick on the good looking blond one." He huffed.

"Ez, I'm blond too." Kaldur reminded.

"'Good looking.' Kaldur, 'Good looking'." He emphasized, adding air quotes.

"If you are truly as villainous as you think you are," Pernille interrupted. "Then justice will find you without my assistance."

Kaldur was still shaking his head at Ezreals comment when he turned to Mistress Pernille. "Well, for what it's worth, thank you."

Ahri nodded her thanks as well before Pernille smiled back and disappeared through the doorway.

The next few days teetered from worry to total panic within Kaldur's mind. With Ahri still recovering, and the persistent questions of the pursuit force that had taken it upon themselves to stay in Fossbarrow, Kaldur was about to explode trying to find a way out of here without attracting attention. The bright side, however, was that Ezreal was out of Anya's reach. Due to his ability to teleport, Kaldur reasoned it was better if he kept an eye on their Demacian followers than lingering around the temple.

The side effect to that decision: Kaldur was now Anya's sole target.

He was not sure what her motivations were, Anya had proven to be like reading a cardboard box that was plastered with hundreds of children's stickers and trying to find a pattern. At times she was child-like, desiring to play in an attempt to get to know Kaldur. At other times she was a seductress, whose actions were a little too uncomfortable for Kaldur and quite irritating for Ahri. Yet, despite her phases of weirdness, Kaldur found she was quite kind, and as such a welcome distraction from the pains of his mind.

"Bethenon ran at the creature, his hammer held high in the air to strike at his foe." Anya read as Ahri and Kaldur sat listening. "But the creature was smart, smarter than any man would know. Taking a step back, it smiled with uncouth vigor, taunting Bethenon forward. And he did. With one mighty swing of his ancient weapon he stumbled into the pit that the creature had dug the night before, falling to his death."

"That's the end?" Kaldur asked. "Seems a little depressing."

"It's meant to teach one not to underestimate an enemy. Many children love this story." Anya explained.

"For some reason, I doubt that." Kaldur grunted.

Ahri, on the other hand, had not taken on the same disappointment as Kaldur. Instead, her eyes were glowing furiously at Anya; almost with total and utter hatred.

"Ahri? Is something wrong?" Kaldur asked, his eyes passing between her and Anya, the latter now glaring back but with a coy smile.

"Nothing. Everything is completely fine." She said through gritted teeth.

Kaldur was completely confused. "I'm gonna get myself some food. Want anything?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to leave this room.

Ahri just shook her head.

The moment Kaldur vanished around the corner, he could hear the voices of both women erupt into a stream of sounds; many sounding unpleasant. Leaping into the kitchen, Kaldur grabbed whatever he could find and began to cook. He had very little practice at this, but it was far better than listening to the two girls argue. Finding the ingredients to make a simple stew, Kaldur attempted to lose himself in the act. He wasn't sure how long he was in the kitchen for, but before he knew it, Anya bounded around the corner, a large smile on her face.

"What were you two talking about in there?" Kaldur asked, keeping his eyes on the cutting board.

"Oh, you know, womanly things."

Deciding he didn't want to know despite his curiosity screaming for it, Kaldur kept cutting when Anya snuck behind him and placed her hand gently on his cutting one.

"You use your left hand?" She asked, her breath on his neck.

"Ummm … yes." He managed, trying to ignore it.

"You're doing it wrong. If you slice the potatoes long ways they won't cook that well. Here, let me show you." She began, taking his hand and moving it gently to slice the potatoes in neat cubes.

Kaldur, a little disturbed but also grateful, was about to say something when he could feel her chest press against his back. Kaldur froze, his mind and body a mess of emotions and thoughts; all the while, Anya kept using his hand to cut the other vegetables on the board.

"See? It's easy."

"Yeah. I can see that." He breathed, looking upwards.

"How can you see what you're doing if you're looking upwards?" She asked, her voice high with near laughter.

Slowly, Anya lifted her hand and grabbed the edge of Kaldur's face, lowering it to the board where her face was now looking up at him. Immediately Kaldur broke contact and backed away from Anya, breathing heavily.

"You seem to have this down pat. Why don't I let you finish it." He managed to say, turning around.

"Kaldur?" Anya asked, a little disappointment could be heard. "Tomorrow, I want to show you something. I haven't had the chance to show it to anyone because it is outside the city, and most Illuminators don't care to travel that far. Would you see it with me?"

Kaldur sighed. Anya had been nothing but a kind to him and the others since they had arrived, and as such he didn't want to hurt her feelings by refusing. "It's outside the city, Anya. Normally I wouldn't mind but what if those soldiers find us outside?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I know a way there that no one will see us." She insisted.

Kaldur thought about it for a moment, his worry still apparent. "Alright. But only once."

Anya bounded up and down like a child with glee. "Oh, thank you Kaldur. You won't regret it, I promise."

Shaking his head, Kaldur couldn't help thinking about what he had signed up for as he left the kitchen and wandered into the med ward where he found Ahri fast asleep. Making his way to the small dining room where the other Illuminators were readying for the evening meal, Kaldur barely managed to sit down when Ezreal came barging into the room.

"There you are. Got some good news for you."

Taking a seat, he pulled out a small ring from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"What's this?" Kaldur asked, eyeing the ring.

"You don't recognize the crest on it?" Ezreal wondered.

Kaldur picked up the ring and looked at it. On it was a pink jaded symbol of a blossomed rose with loose pedals making a circle around the main flower. "Ez, If I remembered every house symbol I ran across, I would be a noble myself."

"It's the crest of house Laurent!"

"So? It's Fiora whose hunting us, doesn't surprise me." Kaldur answered, putting down the ring. "How did you get this anyway?"

"That's the interesting part." Ezreal explained with excitement. "People for the last few months have been saying that some villagers have been going missing. Not many, but enough that people thought it was some nightmare demon that had returned. Don't know what that's about, but, yesterday they found a severed hand of one of our special friends. This ring was on it."

Kaldur froze. "Ez, don't you think that will come back to bite us? What if the Illuminators start thinking it was us who did this?"

"So what? It's not just this poor soul, almost the entire squad is missing. We can get out of here!"

"Ez!" Kaldur hissed. "I get it, their gone, but what difference does that make if the thing making them disappear turns its head on us?"

"If we leave then it won't matter. We get out safely, and we take the monster with us. Your noble heart can rest easy knowing that you led a dangerous creature from eating more innocent people." His sarcasm oozed from his lips.

Kaldur chewed on the thought for a long time, enough so that Ezreal's impatience got the better of him. "If it makes you feel any better, you can tell Pernille what you think about all this. Pretty sure the old goat will understand."

"She's not that old." Kaldur pointed out.

"Not the point."

"Fine. But only if Ahri is up for it."

Removing himself from the table, Kaldur moved back to the med ward and woke up Ahri from her sleep. Despite his misgivings about the plan, Ahri was more than for it; in fact, it seemed like she was relieved to be going. After dinner the three sat down and talked about when they would leave. Ezreal and Ahri both agreed they should do it come morning, but Kaldur couldn't help but remember the promise he made to Anya about meeting her tomorrow night. Ezreal he managed to convince easily enough, but Ahri was quite adamant that he not do this.

"I'm not going to be long. If anything, you two can wait outside the city and I will meet you there."

"I don't trust her, Kaldur. Please."

"She's a lonely girl who is looking for a friend, Ahri. I understand she may have feelings for me or … something like that. But I would at least like to part with her on good terms. She's been nothing but good to us."

"Kaldur, she's a …" Ahri began, but just as she did, Anya walked into the room.

"Something the matter?" She asked. "The bath's ready."

Everyone remained silent for a moment, Ahri sealing her lips.

"Nothing, Anya." Kaldur encouraged. "We'll be there in a minute."

With that she left and Kaldur reared back to Ahri. "If you're so worried about it, then follow me. You can track my signature and make sure I'm in no danger. After I see what she wants to show me, and say goodbye, we'll leave. Better?"

Ahri's eyes gleamed with disappointment, but for some reason she couldn't stop looking at the doorway that Anya walked out of. "So be it." She finally stated.

The next day came in an instant. With the day spent preparing their things, and Ezreal attempting to get their horses back, all that they could do was hope for a smooth ride out of Fossbarrow. Kaldur, in an attempt to console Ahri about her reluctant decision, began asking around for information about her parents while she tagged along. Having forgot about it in the heat of all that had happened, it was a relief that Ahri did not blame Kaldur as she had forgotten herself.

What truly surprised Kaldur was the fact that she was not nearly as excited as he thought she'd be, but, since they were leaving that night he reasoned it was most likely because she didn't want to get her hopes up. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from asking around and looking for answers. Due to the missing pursuers, Kaldur had no worries that his appearance outside the temple would cause too much trouble, but he was still careful to keep his face out of sight for the most part.

After a long day of questions and packing, Kaldur came back to the temple with no answers but ready to leave. Ahri and Ezreal agreed to leave after Kaldur and Anya, each taking the two horses while Kaldur followed Anya on foot. Anya, who was eagerly awaiting this, bounded in joy as they left the temple of the Lightbringers into the heart of the city.

Getting through the city didn't take nearly as much time as Kaldur thought. Anya was easily allowed passage by the guards despite their warnings of the gate's procedures after dark, and with a quick jolt she led him along a small game trail towards the edge of the hill line. The trip itself took nearly a half an hour as they approached what looked to be a worn cottage nestled between a few trees and a small pond. Reaching out with his senses, Kaldur couldn't feel anyone within the house, but he could also feel the distance presence of Ahri and Ezreal following behind them.

Anya, her steps becoming quicker, approached the building that was steadily becoming darker as the sun set. Opening the door, she stepped inside and beckoned Kaldur to follow. Doing so, Kaldur entered the dark hollow, his eyes attempting to adjust but failing to as there was no light whatsoever in here.

"Care to light a candle?" He asked, as the door shut behind him.

"In a moment." Came Anya's voice, it's tone slightly deeper and mischievous. "I have to find something first."

Despite the foreboding feeling he was now getting, Kaldur didn't dare light the room with his magic so as to not scare her. After a few moments, and a lot of fumbling later, Anya finally lit a candle and the room ignited in a bright array of colors. At first, Kaldur wondered whether the flame itself was made of something to give different light, but as he looked around the room, he could see gems and jewels lining the wall in very familiar patterns, each one reflecting the light of the candle.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, her coy smile lining her face.

"Wow." Kaldur exclaimed, impressed. "Yeah, it sure is. This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Partially." She said, moving to Kaldur's side out of his sight.

Looking around the room, Kaldur began to see the symbols everywhere. Each one looking very familiar, almost like … fire.

"This is …!" Kaldur began, his excitement forming. But, just as the words left his mouth, they were muffled by another that closed over his.

Kaldur was quite surprised by what he saw. Not only was it not Anya that was kissing him, but he was no longer beginning to care. The woman that stood before him didn't look human. With white hair cut short on her sides and a pink flame that melded seamlessly on her grey skinned forehead, the woman was nearly naked with the exception of black splotches that covered her breasts and crotch. Her hands, while human, changed shape constantly to have long pink claws that tapped Kaldur's side. Coming from her back were two long and thin tendrils that shifted like silk where only the ends were hard diamond shaped blades.

"Finally." The woman laughed in Anya's voice as she removed her lips from his, her yellow and green eyes glowing with lust. "You have been the most difficult, you know that hun?"

Kaldur found himself nodding despite not wanting to, his body a stiff board.

"I have never had anyone as immune to my charms as you, Kaldur. I should thank you for the challenge. But I figured if that fox could do it, so could I."

Kaldur still kept nodding, his mouth attempting to praise her despite his attempts to block it.

"Willing to bet it's still not complete, is it? Your mind still your own? Oh, well. Our second guest should be arriving shortly. A meal fit for a goddess. Never had a Vastayan like her before, but it should be ravishing."

On que, the door burst open and in walked Ahri, her face full of fury and anguish. The demon woman backed away into the shadows, her appearance gone from site as she laughed. "Welcome, my dear, to your parents' home."

Ahri, her face a little pale, moved in front of Kaldur and looked at him in the eyes. "What have you done to him?"

"Same thing as you would, honey. If only you would let yourself."

"I am no monster!" Ahri screamed, her flames erupting by the dozen as she scattered them around the room in a burst. Blue fire struck everything in sight, but the demon woman just laughed as the flames dimmed to a small burnt mark on the walls.

"Are your really going to destroy your only connection to your past?" She poked, causing Ahri to stop. "Rumor has it that a couple lived here. One a Vastayan with tails as white as snow, and the other never seen but only heard. People would vanish every week, some would even return not knowing who they were."

Ahri formed her sphere, her eyes looking around for any traces of movement.

"I know you've been feeling it, the desire to take. Kaldur here is perfect for you, he's an unlimited supply."

While he was not able to see it, Kaldur could feel the air above him shift; and Ahri must have felt it too. Dashing forward and throwing flames above him, Ahri narrowly avoided the blow as two shapes scrapped the area she had just been in. Landing next to Kaldur, Anya paused and looked at him.

"Oh, don't be so sad. My name is not even Anya. Most call me Evelynn. But enough of that."

With a single motion of her hand, Kaldur felt his body willingly lie down on the floor, his gaze upwards into the captivating eyes of the demon.

"That's better. You know what I…" Evelynn began, but just as she started talking, Ahri threw her orb outwards.

This time it was Evelynn who was barely able to dodge, but just as she did, she disappeared from view.

"Oh, come now, Ahri dear. Like I told you yesterday. You would find your past here, you would find who you are. I know you've been desiring it more and more. Every time Kaldur offered you his memories, you would take more and more every time. Well, now you can take it all."

Ahri paused, her eyes passing to Kaldur for a brief moment before continuing her search.

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know you can't beat me like you are now. That petricite still weakens you. Just take his memories, you know you want to. _He _wants you too! Just look at him lying there." Evelynn's laugh echoed throughout the building.

"Come on Kaldur, say it! Say you want it."

Kaldur fought with his mouth as much as he could, but the longer he did the harder it became, till the words came vomiting out of him. "I want it!" He screamed.

He could barely see Ahri, but he noticed the tears that fell down her face. "No…" She mumbled. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Evelynn urged. "It's who you are. Come on, honey. I know you'll love it, I know _I_ do. I love the pain."

Ahri was sobbing at this point, her orb no longer in her hands. Slumping to Kaldur's side, she leaned over him and looked him in the eyes. Multiple times she reached out to touch his face, but as she got close, she would pull herself back, almost as if she were fighting invisible stings that he couldn't see.

"Don't leave him in suspense, darling." Evelynn laughed in relish. "He's a tortured soul. I can feel it. He longs for the bliss that you give him every time. Don't let him suffer any more."

Ahri no longer fought herself and leaned in, her eyes a mixture of pain and longing. Kaldur didn't know why, but he couldn't look away from those eyes; eyes that yearned to be released. It was so painful, enough so that Kaldur wished nothing more than to never see that look on those eyes again.

His hand moved.

Kaldur stopped and found that he could look around willingly. Something had broken between himself and Evelynn, and it was enough.

"I'll be fine. Just keep going." Kaldur whispered, a small smirk appearing on his face.

Ahri froze on the spot, surprise taking hold of her face.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

Ahri nearly choked with sobs, but swallowed them instead and made a small nod, her face glowing in the pink that was her ability. While the bliss was clearly there, it was far less effective than ever before, and as such Kaldur could still pay attention to his surroundings.

Evelynn stood right above Ahri, a wicked smile on her face while her eyes glowed a pure vile green. Kaldur only needed a second, summoning his blade, he slashed at Evelynn in an instant, striking her abdomen.

Breaking contact, Ahri and Kaldur stood up, each glaring at the limping figure holding her waist in pain while she looked at Kaldur in shock.

"What did you do!?" She shrieked.

Ahri didn't hesitate, her face a stone of fury. "You like pain? Then take it."

With the blow that Kaldur struck, Evelyn was unprepared for the barrage that came her way. Flame after flame struck her, enough so that the temperature in the room began to rise rapidly. Slowly, Ahri walked towards a retreating Evelynn, her hand outstretched as her orb moved back and forth from her palm; each motion striking Evelynn till it brought forth another cry of pain.

"Stop! Stop! It hurts!" Evelynn screamed.

For a second, Kaldur thought Ahri was going to do it, but as the flames died down he noticed that her eyes were glowing their bright pink once more. Leaning over Evelenn, Ahri jut out her hands and pinned the tendrils to the wall, each flailing in an attempt to escape.

"How tempting, but playtime's over."

Evelynn sank lower as her face formed into a state of pure happiness, her eyes glazed over. For minutes she just sat there, nothing but a stupid look that nothing would erase, all the while Ahri kept at it. Kaldur was just about to look away when a loud sound brought his attention back.

"NOOOOOO!" Evelynn screamed, snapping back to reality.

Kaldur and Ahri jumped back as the demon shirked and kicked from where she sat into the upper reaches of the hovel, going invisible, her voice still screaming. Ahri, however, wasn't about to let her go. Her eyes alight a bright blue, Ahri tossed flames every which way, some striking their target, others igniting the room on fire until it was an inferno. Despite the fire, Evelynn kept screaming, her blades thrashing around and breaking the wooden supports around them as Ahri let loose.

"Ahri! We need to go!" Kaldur called, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to the door. Behind them, he cast a shield which dulled the heat slightly.

Darting out of the inflamed house, Kaldur led them farther away, the fading screams still echoing in his ears. After a safe distance away, Kaldur and Ahri looked back to see the cottage burning to the ground in front of them; Evelynn no longer able to be heard over the sound of roaring fire.

"She's still alive." Ahri spat as the house collapsed to the floor in a final huff.

"It's fine. If she shows her face again, we'll be ready for her." Kaldur encouraged, shoving away his misgivings about killing the demon.

Her eyes still aglow with rage, Ahri spun around and headed off towards a hastily approaching Ezreal. The moment he came closer, Ezreal erupted with questions, but despite the barrage, both he and Ahri refused to shed light on what had happened, mostly because they both were quite unsure themselves. Mounting their horses, the trio set off once more away from the cottage and the Demacian city. Yet, as the city of Fossbarrow disappeared from view, Kaldur could feel the ease that began to settle on everyone. With Ahri still sitting behind him on a singular horse, he turned around and managed a smile.

"At least you got to see your parents place." Kaldur began. "Despite the fact that we burned it to the ground."

"It doesn't matter. If anything, it showed me that they were just as much a mystery to these people as they are to me."

"Well, I noticed that the symbols on the wall match the patterns on your gem. Maybe that is significant."

"Maybe, but, for now, I am in no hurry to discover more." Leaning forward, she tightened her grip around Kaldur's waist, almost in a hug. "Thank you."

"For what? I believe you were the one who saved me."

"Evelynn was not wrong. I truly was tempted by the addiction. She kept taunting me, telling me that she knew a secret of my past that I would desire more than anything. It was the reason I didn't fight further to keep you away from her." She whispered. "She led me there like a little lost lamb, and I fell for all her tricks; too desperate to believe otherwise. But you… you saw through that. You saw me when I no longer knew who I was."

Kaldur didn't know what to say. With his free hand, Kaldur reached down and grabbed hold of hers, the silence meaning more than he could ever have said. The horses hoofbeats were the only sound that filled the space between as the soft silence lingered in the night. It was quite a long time before any other noise broke out, and of course, it had to be Ezreal.

"So, does anybody know where we are going?" He asked, looking back with a dumb grin spread across his face.

Kaldur thought about it for a moment when the idea struck him.

"I think it's time we had that chat about where Ryze went." He called out.

Ezreal's grin dropped immediately.


	9. Crowded Reunions

Chapter 8: Crowded Reunions

"Did you hear that?" Ezreal asked, reigning in on his horse.

Kaldur paused to listen, but nothing aside from the splay of the wind and the breathing of the horses sparked his attention. Shaking his head, Kaldur was just about to move forward when Ahri rested her hand on his shoulder, her ears twitching.

"I hear it as well." She whispered, her eyes darting to the shadows in the trees.

The ground here was rough. Underbrush jutted out in clumps whilst dead flatlands surrounded massive trees that towered as high as skyscrapers. The forest near these mountains was strange, the shade of each tree making Kaldur think of ash that had fossilized over time. Yet, despite that, nothing felt more uneasy than the looming silence that persisted throughout here. He had yet to find so much as a bird in this forest, so much as a sound that was not his own or that of the occasional welcoming gust.

Reaching out with his senses, the magic bubbling within his system as a current would in a sea, Kaldur attempted to locate any source that would be making noise. At first, he couldn't feel anything, but as his senses progressed further outward, something familiar began to brush up against his mind.

"Ryze!" Both Kaldur and Ahri exclaimed.

"We're not even close. What's he doing here?" Ezreal asked, looking around.

Days before, Kaldur had finally pestered Ezreal enough to get him to lead them towards Ryze's apparent hideout. While he still refused to tell them exactly where they were going, Ezreals worry for the old mage had finally come to a head and he, reluctantly, agreed to bring them to the area.

"I don't know." Kaldur shrugged. "I just feel him… getting closer."

This was odd. Normally, Ryze was one to take his time, travel the road at a steady pace, but what Kaldur felt was a little hastier; he was running.

"I think we better get over there." He advised, setting his horse into a steady gallop.

Cycling through the trees, the hoofbeats created a steady rhythm as the presence of the older magician came closer and closer. It was only when Kaldur could feel him just below the next ridge that everything began to feel off.

"Hahahaha." Came the dull and empty laugh of the void within his mind.

Kaldur's eyes widened, but as soon as he pulled on the reigns of his horse, a large throbbing in his head erupted and he fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Kaldur!" Ahri cried as she darted to his aid, leaping off the horse.

Kaldur screamed in pain as his skull felt like it would split in two. The pain felt similar, but at the same time different from the one he had experienced when facing Malzahar. Gritting his teeth, Kaldur reached deep within himself, the flashes of the personalities of the world rune appearing in his minds eye. Grabbing hold of the voids inexplicable emptiness he projected his will against it as hard as he could, tossing the magic, and the pain with it, far away from his active mind. It took a moment, but he could now only feel a small migraine where once was unbearable pain. Breathing rapidly, he opened his eyes to see Ahri and Ezreal standing over him.

"The void. Something of the void is here." Kaldur panted, attempting to stand up.

Ezreal looked confused at his statement, but Ahri immediately looked to where they had felt Ryze before; the sounds of magic being cast now apparent to even Kaldur's ears.

"He's running from them." She noted, building up her flames.

And, just as she had readied herself, the violet blasts of energy arced over the hills followed by a rough looking man with purple skin. At first, it was only Ryze that appeared, blood clearly visible dripping down the man's side as he flung a spell behind him. The spell itself, however, caught the first of what approached in a cage of energy.

The man, if one could even call it that, had a darker violet hue to its skin then even Ryze did, much like that of a frozen corpse. Its face was an array of eyes the same color as its dead skin; no mouth, nose, or ears to speak of. The clothes it wore were pristine despite its outward appearance. Black and purple hues intermixed on a sleeveless tunic with golden trim sashed to pants of the same aesthetic; but it wore no shoes. In its hand was a marred blade of tinted quartz, a dagger designed to serrate and tear at the target.

While it did not speak, the silence of the creature was only just as unnerving as one other fact: Kaldur could not feel its presence.

Ezreal blinked out of existence in an instant, reappearing next to the stumbling Ryze whilst he shot bolts of energy from his gauntlet at the creature. The moment the magic touched the creature, it incinerated into a constantly vanishing ash that flowed with the wind. But, just as its form disappeared, another barrage of pain attempted to infiltrate Kaldur's mind; visions of terrors and emptiness.

This time prepared, Kaldur did not drop to the floor, but he was not the only one who felt it. Ahri's eyes spread in fear before she shoved it aside. Ezreal stood frozen on the spot as if sheer terror had gripped him. Only Ryze seemed unaffected by this phenomenon.

"Steal your minds!" He called out. "This is the work of Malzahar, the terrors only work if you are caught unaware."

Kaldur formed his sword and shield in an instant, moving forward before he noticed that the horses had taken off in the opposite direction. Ignoring their flight, he made his way to Ryze only to hear the sounds of footsteps approach over the hill. Looking up, Kaldur was surprised by the sight of nearly a dozen similar creatures approaching on the attack.

Kaldur raised his shield and intercepted the first blow as Ryze thrust his hands forward to protect a still dazed Ezreal from two who came upon him. The blasts his hands created blew the opponents to ashes just as Kaldur swung his sword from underneath to catch the monster in the stomach.

It too fell to dust.

Kaldur looked on, shocked that his sword had killed despite his intent not too. But his surprise was short lived as a wave of terror attempted to grasp hold of his mind once more. Crouching down to endure the pain, Kaldur raised his sword as one creature wielding a spear came forth and thrusted a blow to his heart. Parrying the blow, Kaldur watched as a multitude of Ahri's flames lit the creature alight and forced it to dust at the same time as her orb obliterated the one behind it.

By this time, Ezreal had gotten hold of himself and was now blinking in and out of existence in an attempt to get off a few good shots at the now confused creatures. Kaldur kept holding his ground despite the barrage of mental attacks every time one of these creatures downed.

"Keep fighting." Came a sturdy voice from inside his head. "We'll keep them at bay."

Kaldur, still confused as to why this was occurring, decided to head the advice, and stood up. Drawing his second blade out and forgoing the shield, Kaldur leapt forward onto two of the creatures. In a simple twist, he sliced the first one as it exploded into dust, and knocked the second ones' weapon away from its chest. With a quick thrust of the sword, he stabbed the second in the stomach and ducked as Ahri's figure came sailing overhead onto another wave of approaching terrors.

There seemed no end to these beings, each skilled with a weapon, silent, and invisible to his minds eye. As such, Kaldur had to keep his eyes on his surroundings at all times, his gaze dashing from cover to cover in an attempt to catch every one that bounded out of the shadows. It was only due to this that he noticed another strange figure lurking in the shadow of a large ashen oak. As if appearing out of the darkness herself, the figure looked to be a woman. Dressed in a night blue leather suit, the woman wore a blood red cape with a V-shaped collar covering her neck where the cape only went as far as her lower back. With deathly pale skin and raven hair bound in a massive pony tail, the woman was wielding a gigantic crossbow in front of her, her eyes aiming through red tinted glasses.

The woman seemed to be shaking as she attempted to aim. Knocking away another creature himself as Ahri came to his side, he was just about to ask about her when the bolt came sailing forward; it's trajectory ready to hit Ahri.

Kaldur immediately formed a massive shield as close to Ahri as he could muster, the bolt bounding off it just in time.

"Ezreal! Get her!" Kaldur called out.

Ezreal himself seemed a little confused as to what Kaldur was asking when his own eyes passed over the woman as she attempted to dash back into the shadows. In an instant, Ezreal was right next to the woman, his gauntlet powered and ready to fire. But, just as he was about to strike, the woman did a quick summersault and kicked Ezreal in the nether region.

Ezreal groaned in pain as the woman proceeded to kick him in many different areas. Kaldur, a little too busy with the now massive amount of creatures that were slowly beginning to lessen in numbers, didn't know how to help him when Ezreal popped and appeared behind the woman.

The woman barely had time to register where he went as a bunched-up gauntlet flew and punched her square in the face. The woman tumbled backwards, her nose bleeding from the blow as Ezreal reared for another one, landing it square in her stomach.

The woman crumpled to the floor; Ezreal still standing there cradling his damaged regions. "OW!" He called out, nearly causing Kaldur to laugh despite the danger they were in.

Kaldur, stepping around Ahri who was keeping the circle of monsters away with her flames, jabbed out with his swords in a flurry; each cut tearing through the confused beings with reckless abandon. No longer feeling the major repercussions of their mental assault, Kaldur had just finished with the last one surrounding him when he noticed another creeping up on a now occupied Ezreal.

Kaldur, too far away to do anything, was about to call out a warning when something odd happened. Diving down from the trees and tearing into the many eyes of the creature, was a large raptor. The bird, blue feathers plated with chest plate to protect it, dug into the creature. Despite the being not having a mouth, Kaldur was quite sure that it would be screaming at this point. The bird took off with a massive beat of its wing, leaving its damaged prey scrambling around enough for Ezreal to notice, vaporizing it with one blow from his fist.

Kaldur watched as the bird flew down through the trees towards the other side of the area where another surprise was waiting bundled up against another oak. Lying next to the tree, and panting for breath, was another woman. Here, Kaldur recognized the Demacian outfit that she wore. With steel gauntlets, a loose chest plate, and a helmet that resembled the top of a birds head midflight, the woman bore a repeating crossbow that rested on her lap. Despite the armor that had so many pointed edges to it that Kaldur wondered how she got around without cutting herself, her face and dark blond hair resembled the typical Demacian.

Looking around and not noticing any other creature in their midst, Kaldur began to make his way to the dazed woman.

"Above you!" Ryze called out as he attempted to catch whatever it was that he saw.

Kaldur rolled forward in an instant, and spun around just in time to parry the blow of another creature. This one, while the same in appearance, far outclassed the others in skill, and as such put Kaldur on his guard the moment their blades met. Kaldur backed away, losing ground as the being spun a flurry of blows in his direction. Twisting to his side, Kaldur caught a sideways swing with both blades in an X shape pattern. Sticking his leg in between the enemies stance, Kaldur elbowed the foe in the face and forced it to the ground. With one blade holding his opponents at bay, Kaldur took the other and stabbed it straight through its heart, the energy of his magic piercing the dirt.

The creature exploded into dust, followed by the now so familiar wave of images that attempted to breach his mind, but he hardly felt it.

"Please tell me that's the last of them." Kaldur said as his eyes wandered in search of any more surprises.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who felt the same way as Ahri and Ryze refused to de-glow their auras until they were absolutely sure there was no more enemies. After a bit, Ryze had determined that they were safe for the time being.

"What in all of Runeterra were those things?" Ezreal asked, still nursing his injury as he dragged the now unconscious woman forward.

"She's not a rag doll, Ez. Have some class." Kaldur pointed out.

"Tell that to my balls!" He called out, leaning the woman against the same tree as the Demacian with the bird.

"Those," Ryze answered, getting them back on track as he sat down on a large stone, his hand holding closed the now gaping wound at his side. "Were beings I have never met before. Though, most undoubtedly, agents of the void."

Kaldur moved to the man's side and knelt down, looking at the wound. "We need to get that looked at."

Ryze just shook his head. "No." He grunted. "I will heal with time. For now, we must decide on where to take shelter for the night, and what to do about out knew found guests." Ryze pointed to the unconscious women.

"You think there are more." Ahri observed as her watchful eyes kept passing from shadow to shadow.

"While that may indeed be the case. I'd rather avoid the coming storm."

Kaldur looked up into the sky. It seemed clear as far as the eye could see, not a cloud in sight; but he also knew Ryze to be far more experienced than him in these matters. Moving back towards the now huddled group, he began thinking of things to do.

"Ahri, you and I will go get the horses from the forest. Ez, Ryze, I need you to tie these two up until we figure out what they were doing way out here. I saw a cave not too far back, hopefully we can use that as a shelter. After that …"

Kaldur spun and looked at Ryze. "I have a LOT of questions for you."

Ryze made a half-hearted chuckle that bore no smile. "I should have expected as much."

Everyone worked quickly. Ahri and Kaldur were able to find the horses without much difficulty. Ezreal had managed to bind the ranger and the crossbowman well enough that they could be placed on the horses. Kaldur wasn't quite sure what had caused the second one to become unconscious, but he reasoned that her being so made this a lot simpler than if she were awake. The bird, all the while attacking Kaldur and Ezreal as they attempted to move its owner, had to be bound by Ryze so that they could actually get some work done. Directing the horses back the way they had come, the party and their captives found the cave not thirty minutes later, one that was lucky enough to fit everyone.

"What are we going to do with them?" Ahri asked. "We cannot very well abandon them to the elements."

"I have no problem with that." Ezreal murmured as he began to make a fire.

"I wanted to ask them some questions when they woke up." Kaldur answered. "The lady with the bird could be an ally … provided that hawk doesn't gouge my eyes out. The other one though… She tried to kill you." He pointed at Ahri.

"As if that isn't common enough." Ezreal jest. "You know, ever since we came to Demacia, someone has wanted you dead. First, it's Ammdar, then it's that demon lady, now it's this person."

"My popularity seems to be growing." Ahri smiled back.

"What _I_ want to know…" Kaldur started as he sat down in front of Ryze who was wrapping his wound in a cloth. "is where the hell you have been all this time."

Ryze remained silent for the longest time, his gaze not passing from his hands as he shifted the cloth around his midriff. It was only after he was done that he looked up at Kaldur.

"I had someplace that I needed to be." He answered finally. "However, I was not able to reach it as quickly as I had hoped."

"And this place would be?" Kaldur pressed.

Ryze made a deep sigh, closing his eyes in thought. "A safe place, one that I have used to hide World Runes for many years now."

Kaldur was taken aback. "Alright, so you needed to check on it… why? If it's a safe place, pretty sure no one would have found it by now."

Ryze raised an eyebrow. "That is your question? _Why_, not _where?_"

Kaldur shrugged. "I don't need to know that. Don't get me wrong, I am curious, but in terms of my list of questions, that one's near the bottom."

For the first time Kaldur had known him, Ryze actually smirked. It was small, deadpan, but it was definitely a smirk. "As we had entered Demacia," Ryze continued. "I kept pondering the reason why Malzahar had attempted to corrupt a source of power that he had long sought. It was clear in Piltover that he had not intended for you to appear, but that only begged the question as to his real purpose."

"It was not until we encountered Sylas that the idea came to me: he wanted me to find it. Malzahar, an agent of the void, wanted me to find the rune, to take it; all so I would lead him to more."

Kaldur froze. The entities in his mind had all laughed when he had posed the question to them; and the one meant to represent the void had all but shied away from the question. But now, it seemed so obvious.

"With tainted magic he could follow the world rune wherever it led." Kaldur spoke.

Ryze nodded. "I did not know, as the rune resides within you, whether he was still able to track it or not; but I didn't want to take the chance, and so I set off to settle my suspicions."

Ryze stopped, took a breath and looked down at his now open hands. "Ironically, it was that very act that nearly cost everything. In attempting to check on what I feared was taken, I almost didn't notice those that were following me. For a long time, I attempted to lead them astray, but they were persistent, and silent. After too long, it would seem they grew tired of my charade. Tired enough that they sought my death after too long."

"So, that's why you never arrived at the capital?" Ezreal asked, now pulling out rough bits of jerky.

Ryze could only nod. "There were so many, and I could not feel them as I could any other foe. Night after night it became a persistent battle, a game to them. Some days I wondered if their goal was to wear me down. For whatever reason, they have obtained a fraction of Malzahars ability. I am not sure if that is what they truly are, but what I can say is that they are dead."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Dead?"

"Did you not wonder why the crumpled to dust at the hands of your sword, despite your desire not to kill?"

Kaldur nodded.

"They are people," Ryze continued, his voice growing rough with anger. "people who have given themselves completely over to a power that has consumed their soul and uses their body. Unlike the denizens of the Shadow Isles, these are not _the_ dead, but rather a pale imitation of death."

Everyone in the cave seemed to have released their breath at the same time, none even realizing they were holding it.

"Do you think they are still following me then?" Kaldur asked, his eyes passing to Ahri long before he even noticed.

"I do not know, Kaldur." Ryze breathed. "I do not know. It would seem that you made it through many trials without being noticed by the Voids watchful eye, but we cannot be sure."

The cave seemed to hold an unrelenting silence for a time; even the hawk remained silent as everyone pondered this new information. Despite this, Ryze managed to get up and grasp some dried meat that Ezreal was handing out in an attempt to dissuade the atmosphere from consuming them.

"Now, it seems you have had your share of misfortunes in my absence."

Kaldur snickered. "Yoooouuu could say that."

Watching Ezreals reactions to the story were almost as entertaining as telling it. Ryze kept an air of aloofness as Kaldur went through the travesties at the Demacian Capital, and the emergence of the demon Evelynn at the city of Fossbarrow. When he finally told Ryze of their decision to come find him, Ezreal was averting his gaze from Ryze in case the old magician got any ideas.

"Interesting." Ryze noted after Kaldur had finished. "Not only did you ignore my advice about getting involved, but you managed to drag the hatred of Demacia along with you."

Kaldur gave him a murderous stare, but couldn't help but feel that Ryze was pulling his chain at this point.

"Ammdar of Laurent's actions, however, were quite unbecoming of a Demacian. Ahri, you should have sought medical attention the moment something felt wrong. Petricite is extremely dangerous to Vastayans if ingested."

"Heh, she's lucky to still be in her right mind after that. I gave you fair warning, petricite elixir drives people mad. None of this is can be counted as my fault." Ezreal commented.

"No one's blaming you, Ez." Kaldur responded, a grumpy tone beginning to line his voice. "And if you keep that up, I will _find_ something to blame you for."

Ezreal looked away and continued to munch on his jerky.

Ahri, meanwhile, looked down at the food she was eating, her eyes bearing shame. "I thought it was an after effect of Sylas."

Ryze shook his head. "That man's ability may be special, but the taking of magic is only temporary. It has been that way since I was a child."

When Ahri said nothing, he turned his attention back to Kaldur. "Your information about Jax, this Grandmaster at Arms, is surely something of note; but I must ask: how did you manage to contact Morgana?"

"You should know. She said you had sought her council before." Kaldur said, his eyes meeting the magicians. "I thought you said you had never met a Targonian Aspect before?"

Ryze looked confused, but after a moment the glow of realization appeared on his face. "The beggar."

"Who?"

Ryze didn't say anything for a moment, his mind at work. "Interesting; it seems I have been fooled more than once through strange occurrences, I must be slipping."

Kaldur, realizing that Ryze wasn't going to elaborate, continued. "So, what are we going to do now? We know that this Jax person might have a way of removing the world rune; but he's somewhere in the Freljord. Other than that, we have limited options. Demacia is still at war with Noxus, while at the same time are hunting us with people like them."

He pointed at the two unconscious prisoners.

"At this point, I have no other leads. Unless you guys have a better idea?" He asked, looking around at the group.

Ahri just shook her head whilst Ezreal pondered the question indefinitely.

"It seems you have already made up your mind about what you want to do." Ryze noted. "However, wasn't your desire to return home?"

"Still is." Kaldur answered. "But, and this is a big guess on my part, I figure that I can't do that until I remove this thing. Besides, you're the one that kept telling us that we needed to remove the rune as fast as possible. Enough that you threatened to kill me or get me to drink petricite elixir."

Ryze's eyes seemed to gaze of into the distance before he spoke. "Kaldur, I never wished to kill you. However, I understood the dangers of these objects of power far better than anyone, and as such designed to take the safest actions possible. Yet, ever since I have known you, I have encountered much that has disrupted everything I have ever known to be true. I thought it nearly impossible for a world rune to be tainted by magic not of its nature, but here we sit with an anomaly far beyond my most desperate of imaginations. At this point, the best I can do is stay away from where the rest of the world runes are … and protect the one I know is by my side."

Kaldur, looking into the eyes of this older magician, began to feel the burden that this man had tasked himself with. It wasn't much, but it was enough; enough to know the lengths this man would go to.

"How many are there?" Kaldur asked. "It's hard to believe you have them all locked in one area; that would be a bad idea."

Ryze shrugged. "Too many than I would like to have loose in the world, but enough that I need not worry just yet."

"I would keep your voice down." Ahri noted, her eyes and ears directed towards the unconscious women.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at them, only barely catching a glimpse of a hastily shut eye from the Demacian scout. Getting up, he stretched and headed over, grabbing hold of some dried bread and his water skin.

"Whelp, we were gonna have to deal with them sooner or later."

Pouring the water into a metallic cup, Kaldur sauntered over to the twin women and knelt lower till he was eye level with the first one.

"Care for some water?"

The young woman dared not move at first, but the longer Kaldur sat there, the longer the tempting thing of water brought her away from her faking until she was wide awake, and eyeing the magical cage that held the annoyed looking hawk.

"Your bird is fine." Kaldur said as he tipped the cup to the woman's lips. "I figured the worst he would do was try to poke my eyes out; still annoying but we didn't want him wandering about. Ryze, you mind lowering the cage?"

Ryze gave a curious look to Kaldur, but inclined as the cage disappeared. After a small screech, there was a little flow of wind as the large raptor landed on the ground near the dark blond woman. With a small crow, the bird eyed Kaldur but seemed to give a relaxing impression on the woman. Spinning her head to Kaldur, the woman glared at him.

Kaldur looked at her a little apprehensively. "I don't know what you want from me."

The woman, still eyeing Kaldur, shifted to a more comfortable position and causing him to look at Ahri for help; unto which he only received a small shrug and a playful smile which he felt was on no help.

"Does your friend have a name?" Kaldur asked, turning his attention back to the woman.

The woman seemed to ponder the question a bit. "Valor." She finally answered.

"Valor. A very Demacian name … I guess." Trying to mitigate the awkwardness of the situation, Kaldur's eyes began to wander to the other woman when he noticed something off about her state.

Standing up, Kaldur moved over to the other woman and leaned with the cup as well.

"I know your awake."

There was no reaction.

Kaldur sighed. "Your choice, but if you keep pretending to be unconscious you are going to find yourself very thirsty."

It took a bit, but the dark haired woman opened her eyes and glared at Kaldur, hatred fueling them. Tipping the cup towards the woman, she begrudgingly drank from the cup.

Looking back at his crew, Kaldur was surprised to see that the other three were barely paying attention as they continued their conversation from earlier. While they were clearly whispering, apparently Ryze's story had brought about many questions from Ahri, but most he could tell were attempts to clarify some of the information the old magician had so generously bestowed.

"Welp, looks like I get to have a chat with you two for a bit." Sitting down on a cold rock near them, he turned his gaze to the first woman.

"I can tell you are Demacian military from the way you dress, probably some sort of tracker that was sent to get us. So, I assume they ordered you to find us after our recent disturbance."

Turning to the raven-haired woman he raised an eyebrow.

"It's you who I can't figure out. You tried shooting my friend, but the hawk saved us so I can't really see you two as partners. If I had to make a guess, you look like a vampire hunter, but I am sure you wouldn't get that reference. Are you some special forces unit? Pretty sure the Dauntless Vanguard aren't the type to house people like that, so I'm still at a loss."

Both of the women remained silent.

Kaldur sighed again, but in the corner of his eye he noticed that the dark haired woman began to shift her view to Ahri.

Kaldur could feel his rage beginning to build. "You keep your eyes off her. Next time I have to tell you I won't be nice about it."

The dark haired woman made a small smile as her gaze sharpened on Kaldur. "You are not good at this are you?"

Kaldur shrugged. "No, not really. I'm just a man who doesn't like it when people shoot at his friends. Them on the other hand …" Kaldur turned to look at his friends.

"Well at least Ryze might. He will probably do things that would scare the living daylights out of you, but I really wouldn't know."

Turning back to the women he smiled. "So, I guess you get to talk to me."

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

Kaldur sighed and turned to look at the woman in armor. "Names Kaldur. I'd shake your hand but it is a little preoccupied. Do I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?"

There was a pause before the blond woman spoke. "Quinn. And Valor is an eagle." She greeted, nodding to the eagle.

Nodding to the bird, Kaldur smiled. "Nice to meet you Valor. Quinn."

"You are not good at this either." The dark haired woman groaned.

Quinn spun her head towards the other woman and gave a dissatisfied look. "At least I am trying Shauna Vayne. We would be dead already if they wished us harm."

"How do you know of me?" Vayne asked, surprise marking her face.

"Most of the military has heard of the Night Hunter."

"Well, since I know nothing of a Quinn, I can assume that your skills are of no consequence either."

Kaldur backed up a little. "Sheesh! I should just let you two loose to kill each other! That would solve all of our problems!"

Quinn looked down. "Sorry."

Kaldur took in a breath. "Look, Quinn, I don't want to do anything to you." Looking at Vayne he nodded to her as well. "Either of you, despite your desire to harm my friend. But, I don't want to let you go if I know you're going to stab us in the back."

Quinn's face lit up. "I was never here to harm you. Lady Tianna Crownguard sent me to keep tabs on you and help if the situation became necessary."

Kaldur's jaw nearly dropped. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORE!?"

Quinn's face became hardened. "You cast those horrid nightmares. I don't care what the Lady Crownguard says; anyone who casts that evil of magic cannot be a friend of Demacia."

Vayne smirked. "First sensible thing you have said."

Rubbing his forehead with his hand, Kaldur looked back at the determined women. "What the what!?" He asked, aghast. "I know Demacia's stance on magic. They hate it and all four of us use it. But, did you not notice the _army_ of crazy creatures we just fought?"

Quinn looked confused, clearly she was hit by the nightmares before she even got a glimpse of the swarm. Vayne, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes.

"What creatures?" Quinn asked.

"Ask the bird. He killed one to save my friend. Once you kill them, they unleash a torrent of nightmares upon you. I'm surprised this eagle was still flying, actually. The rest of us had to clear our minds."

Kaldur wasn't quite sure why, but the moment Quinn and Valor looked at each other he could feel the unspoken understanding pass between the two. "I guess that makes sense." She answered back.

"Great, now that we got that out of the way…" Kaldur began as he stood up to untie Quinn. "How in the world did _you_ find us?" He asked, nodding to Vayne who was still eyeing him sharply.

"Can't imagine you just happened upon us."

"I am surrounded by dark magic users and Demon's; would you really expect me to tell you anything?" Vayne spat.

"Demon's? No, if you want demons you should see the crazy woman we ran into in Fossbarrow. She literally tried to seduce us in order to kill us in the most painful way possible."

Vayne went white.

After Quinn stood up, Kaldur raised an eyebrow at Vayne. "You alright?"

In an instant, Vayne began to struggle, her wrists attempting to tear at the bindings on them as she scrapped the rocks behind her.

"Woah! Calm down." Kaldur ordered as he backed away a little from the now thrashing woman.

By now, everyone was standing up and readying for trouble.

"Release me!" She shouted, her eyes full of mixed hatred and fear. "Release me or I shall tear you limb from limb!"

Kaldur's eyes went wide, and in an instant, he summoned his sword and held it to her throat which was just enough to force Vayne to stop squirming.

"If you calm down, we can talk about it."

"No! If I wait too long the trail will be cold. I must find her, NOW!"

Kaldur looked around, looking a little bewildered as to what to do. Finally, Ryze knelt down before Vayne; his deep and penetrating gaze staring into hers.

"The bonds are sealed through my magic. You cannot cut them with any normal blade. Your actions do not justify your release, so why, knowing this, do you ask for freedom?"

"I will destroy that demon if it is the last thing I do. And your magic will not be able to stop me." Vayne spat.

Ryze only nodded. "As you wish, but first, you must answer me this question: who sent you?"

"Fiora Laurent! Now, set me free."

Whether it was out of a gut feeling or some other intuition, Kaldur didn't know, but Ryze immediately removed the bonds on Vayne's wrists. In an instant, she grabbed her things and ran out the cave entrance with a frenzied look on her face. The last that Kaldur heard of her was the pounding of horse hooves fading into the distance.

"She … She just stole our horse." Ezreal complained, his mouth open and finger pointed towards the now empty space in the forest.

"How did you know she would not attack once she was free?" Ahri asked, her arms still outstretched and eyes scanning the forest.

"I have seen that look before. The look of revenge." Ryze answered grimly. "And from her state, it was all consuming."

"At least that solved one mystery that has been bothering me." Kaldur noted. "Willing to bet she was the one who shot that arrow at me during the party at Fiora's mansion."

"Guys! She. Stole. Our. Horse. Is _no one_ concerned about this?" Ezreal exclaimed, his arms up in the air.

"It is of no consequence. Demacian steeds would not survive the colds of Freljord." Ryze answered.

"So, you're fine with us going to Freljord?" Kaldur asked expectantly.

"As 'fine' as I will ever be." He mentioned, attempting to copy Kaldur's frame of speech at which he thought came pretty close.

Ezreal dropped his arms in exacerbation and ran out the cave door. Kaldur's eyes widened. "Uh… Ez? That's a bad idea." He called, but it was a little too late.

Taking another seat by the now smoldering campfire, Kaldur gave a worried look to Ahri.

"You know, I want to go after him, but … nah."

Ahri smirked as she returned to her food, stiting down next to him and resting her head on his shoulders. With the fire warming the deepest reaches of cave it became quite pleasant, and only Quinn looked uncomfortable. Valor, eating some small nibbles that Quinn pulled out for it, crooned in satisfaction as it rested with its master in the corner. Kaldur had just gotten settled next to the wall of the interior when Ezreal made his way back into the cave entrance, his face sour and his breathing hard.

"Did you …?" Kaldur began.

"Nope. Don't want to talk about it." Ezreal interrupted, sitting down and leaving Kaldur to wonder what could have happened in five minutes.

Agreeing to leave at first light and wait out the storm that Ryze was determined would show up by nightfall, everyone readied for warmth and set up a barrier at the entrance so the snow wouldn't pile in. Since there was enough room, Kaldur brought in the horse, covering it's face with a cloak to prevent it from panicking as he lay it down. Quinn was particularly helpful as she assisted in building the barricade and sent Valor to gather either materials or prey that they could use to cook.

As the night came, so did the snow, forcing everyone to bundle close together for the night. The storm itself did not last until daybreak, and by the time the sun began creeping past the horizon there was not a loose flake in sight; only the white sheet of snow that draped the landscape in a gentle caress.

Throughout the night, Kaldur could not stop waking up; each time his eyes passing to Ahri who was fast asleep on his arm. Despite all that had happened before, neither he nor her had any time to actually talk about it; and many times he nearly believed it was nothing more than a passing dream. Watching as she breathed slowly, her breath creating a small frost before it, Kaldur could feel his stomach twist and turn; a sad mixture of desire and shame that wouldn't cease. Closing his eyes, he looked up at the rocky ceiling and resigned to a night without any dreams.

Removing the things from the horse by the morning and sending it on its way, Kaldur once more became the pack mule for the group as he stuffed all of the things in a giant backpack that pressed on his shoulders. While still not fond of his predicament, he figured it would be good training to keep his body in shape; as well as a distraction from his current thoughts. Quinn didn't take much convincing as she agreed to lead them to the border of Demacia, excited that she no longer had to hide.

What truly intrigued Kaldur about this was the fact that she was able to hide her presence from Kaldur's senses. Even Ahri had a hard time finding her as she continued to demonstrate. Ryze, on the other hand, took this as an opportunity to berate Kaldur about his need to practice in the use of his abilities.

Despite the snow, it took only two days to reach the border that outlined the Freljord. The land itself was a snowy wonderland, or a wasteland depending on the way Kaldur thought about it. Covered in nothing but sheer ice and sleet as far as the horizon, the wastes were nothing but a windy coven of white and blue hues that rampaged the grounds. Even atop the ridge of the mountain range, Kaldur could barely see past the white fog that filled the edge of his vision. The only speck of green was at the base of a small valley that fell miles and miles from their current location.

"Welcome to the Freljord." Quinn introduced. "However, I'm afraid I cannot continue with you."

"No worries. I figured you would have to stay, with the war going on and everything." Kaldur said as he shook her hand.

Quinn smiled as Valor crowed atop her gauntlet.

"Tell Tianna that if she needs anything, she knows where to find us."

"That was my job. Too bad I only caught up with you at the end."

Before she turned around, Quinn gave a small frown. "Be careful. I have watched the goings on in Freljord for a while now; and sadly, it's the most dangerous it has been in the last hundred years or so."

"We'll be fine." Ahri stated confidently.

After a fond fairwell, Quinn leapt Valor into the air and disappeared through the now receding tree line.

"She'll know where to find us? _I_ don't even know where to find us." Ezreal commented.

"He is not wrong." Ahri noted. "Freljord is a large place. This grandmaster could be anywhere."

The same thought had been weighing on his mind as well. Despite their need to search for Jax, no one had given him a description of the man. Even Ryze didn't know what he looked like, nor what to look for. His only clue was a vast frozen tundra that offered as much warmth as it did hints.

"Our first priority," Ryze began. "Should be to find supplies. Warm clothing and food would do well to service us here."

"Where will we get them?" Ezreal asked. "I don't recall many shops around here my first go around."

"The summer months are coming. Many tribes will wander south to harvest food and manage their herds. Many smaller tribes will trade of course, but only if they are willing."

"So long as we stay away from the Avarosians. I would rather not deal with them if we can help it."

Ryze raised an eyebrow. "You ask to avoid one of the most influential tribes in all the Freljord; one whose territory we are already in."

Ezreal went paler than the snow. "Let's just say I have some disagreements with them is all."

"Ok, seriously Ez!?" Kaldur groaned, an intermix between shock and disappointment lining his voice. "Who the hell _haven't _you pissed off?"

"I uh…"

Kaldur held up his hand. "You know what? Nevermind. I don't want to know."

Readjusting the strap on his back, Kaldur began the trek down the slope towards the land of eternal snow. The first day was not nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be, and while they managed to make some impressive ground, Kaldur was easily regretting his decision by the second day. The cold was unbearable, which caused Kaldur and everyone to find some way to layer on spare clothes by the mornings sunrise. Even Ryze put on a cloak, which was a relief as Kaldur was wondering if he was going to freeze just by looking at the bare skinned man.

By the third day, it was clear that Ryze was going to have to lead the way. As he had put it, a large sacred site existed on an outcropping just above a large lake. During the warmer months, people would make pilgrimages there in the name of an ancient warrior, enough so that there was sure to be a gathering of people there. It was only when the large lake appeared before them a few days later that Kaldur wondered if coming to this frozen land was a good idea.

"I am normally bundled to the teeth." Ezreal explained the next morning after Kaldur asked about his first trip. "Coming here unprepared is stupid, much like I feel right now."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. I'm still just wondering how Ryze can stay warm in this." He murmured.

"I thought the answer would have been obvious by now." Ryze called back ahead of them. "You have used this power long enough, I would not have thought the need to explain it to you."

Kaldur tried to think, ignoring the chattering of his teeth, until the idea came to him. "You're using magic to heat yourself."

"As I said, it should have been obvious. Ahri has been using it this entire time."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow at her causing her to face Ryze with a slight flush. "In their defense, Ryze, my powers allow me to create heat. Kaldur's is something else."

Ryze almost looked shocked. "How much of your skills are self-taught?" He asked.

"Almost all of them." She noted, her face betraying a slight irritation at Ryze's inquisition.

"Interesting." Ryze noted as he faced away to walk around some jutted rocks.

"Magic is not as specific as you might think. Just because some acts are easier to perform than others does not mean those are out of your reach. You must understand, magic is its own entity."

"I already know that." Kaldur said. "You can't really control magic, only guide it. It wants to be used, If I remember correctly."

Ryze looked impressed. "It takes many years for people to learn that. It seems you had a decent teacher in the past."

Kaldur shrugged. "Several, actually."

"What you don't understand, however, is that while magic has an affinity for a particular use, other ways can still be reached; they just take more coaxing."

Kaldur shivered as the wind blew under his cover. "So, there's a way to heat myself without lighting myself on fire is what you're telling me."

"In a manner of speaking."

"What is this about magic _wanting_ to be used?" Ezreal asked. "I've never felt that before. I just build up power in the gauntlet and go. Are you telling me that I can heat myself up?"

Ryze shook his head. "Your abilities come from an object. And as such can only be channeled through that object. You cannot conduct magic the way us three can."

Ezreal looked downtrodden. "Isn't there another way?"

Ryze kept his face away, his footsteps slowing slightly. "Just because you find a task difficult does not mean there is another way."

"I have to disagree with you, Ryze." Kaldur interjected before Ezreal could jab at him. "If I thought that then I would have given up hope long ago. There is always another option, it just takes more to find it."

Ryze still refused to look back. "Perhaps."

The rest of the journey around the lake felt tense as everyone danced on eggshells around Ryze's increased solemn mood. Kaldur and Ahri took his teaching to heart and began working on new ways to improve their manipulation of magic. Kaldur himself kept trying to heat himself up, the closest he got coming from increasing his body temperature as it was most familiar to him. Ahri, on the other hand, felt the need to mess around with her orb on a daily basis. By the time the outcropping was in sight, she was able to split her orb into two and freeze an area struck by the first whilst the second burned.

The morning sun was quite bright today as Kaldur and the rest breached the tree line into a scattering of loose evergreens that began ascending the hill towards a large range. While they were still a couple of days from the sacred site, Kaldur could see a small blue glow that hovered at the edge of his eyesight. They had just packed their belongings when Ahri's ear twitched and Ryze's eyes widened.

Their looks caused Kaldur to prepare his weapon and cast his senses farther out. Too late to be of any use, Kaldur watched as a swarm of beasts bellowed over the hill to surround them. The creatures themselves were animals, some bearing the familiarity to a yak mixed with a buffalo while others resembled a shaggy pony or horse; each contained white and teal fur that bore a rider atop it. The men and women on each steed bore fur bound leather that contained sashes of blue strapped on them in a rough sewn pattern. Every one of them wielded ivory spears and axes whilst some in the rear aimed short recurved bows at Kaldur and the rest. Kaldur looked around and quickly summoned a shield.

Every one of the riders looked shocked.

"Val, Val." A young voice sounded as the first man came forward aboard a larger looking yak. "Svaag's Ved Naer Veg Avarosia."

Kaldur cursed under his breath; he couldn't understand anything this man was saying, and with the situation they were in, learning a new tongue was going to be a problem.

"Having trouble understanding me southerner?" The man chuckled. "Or must my tongue sully itself to speak your language?"

It was at this point that Kaldur felt his breath freeze.


	10. The Chains that Bond

**Authors Note:** Hey Everyone! First, I want to thank you all for reading this series. You don't know how much it means to me that you all like it, and I can't thank you enough for that. Some of you even believe this is cannon worthy which I really appreciate. My family and I have been going through a tough time of it lately and this helps get me off my ass in the morning. One day, I hope to write stories like this one professionally; and I hope that all of you will be there to see that day come.

Anyway, you know the normal stuff: I have a p.a.t.r.o.n etc. etc.

Whelp, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9: The Chains that Bond

It was the sudden force of laughter that threw Kaldur for a minute. Instead of insults and angry shouts filling the air as he had expected, every one of the riders began to burst out in a fit if joy.

"Sorry, warmblood; but your reaction was worth it."

Kaldur was confused. The man was thinner than Kaldur had expected a Freljordian to be. Dark brown braided hair dangling from a thin haired scalp outlined the man's smiling face with pale skin and bright blue eyes; his chin unshaven with long whiskers sprouting from it. He seemed tall from where he sat, his scarred hands and burly coat of fur filling the space to make him look larger than his skin made him out to be. An ivory and steel spear hung on the mans back along with a round shield, each one bearing a crystal within it that emanated enough magic for Kaldur to feel without the need to search for it.

"The name is Dagnar of the Avarosians, iceborn and guardian of Rakelstake. And these here," He gestured to the now smiling faces around them. "Are the outriders."

Kaldur didn't know what to say, his mind still trying to grasp what was happening. Thankfully, Ahri managed to catch what was happening as she rested her hand on his wrist, forcing him to lower his weapon.

"Well met Dagnar." Ryze greeted. "It is welcoming in these summer months to find a friend amongst the snow."

Dagnar dismounted, his infectious smile widening as he clasped arms with Ryze. "One who is familiar with our ways. It is a pleasant surprise to find someone who has not been killed by our harsh winters."

"It is a fortunate time indeed to pass." Ryze nodded.

"What brings you here strange traveler?" Dagnar asked. "You travel not in a caravan, so trade cannot be the reason; and yet you make your way to the shrine of Avarosia."

"Seeking someone." Ryze answered. "But first we are in need of supplies for our long journey. We hoped to find willing sellers in this sacred site, many of your tribe have been friendly to travelers in the past."

As long as Kaldur had known him, Ryze never lied. He definitely was one to keep secrets, but he was quite open about that fact. Yet, at this point, Kaldur couldn't help but wondering if it was time for the man to start.

Dagnar burst out laughing once more. "You seek to find someone in the vast icy wastes? You must be desperate or foolish."

"Pfft, a little bit of both." Ezreal chimed in under his breath.

Kaldur finally found his voice once more. "I'm sorry, I'm still a little lost here. Ryze, I take it you know these guys?"

Ryze shook his head. "I would know _of_ them, but I have never had the pleasure of meeting them. The tribe of Avarosia has been known in the last few years to trade and get along with countries outside of the frozen tundra. We are indeed fortunate that these are the first people we have encountered."

Dagnar spun around and remounted his steed. "Come, to Rakelstake. We can talk more then once we have food in out bellies and songs around the fire."

Despite his misgivings about encountering an armed cavalry in the middle of nowhere, Kaldur figured it best to follow them since they were headed to the same location anyway. Grabbing their few possessions, Kaldur and the rest followed in the center of the massive herd of people. From the first few hours, Kaldur could gather one thing about these people: they were loud. Conversation flowed back and forth between these people over the loud rumble of the hooves hitting the snowy ground, much of it in a language that he could not understand. The bright side to this gaggle of people came from being in the center where it was warm, the massive bodies of the hardened outriders blocking the wind like a barricade. In a sense, while Kaldur's eyes kept passing back and forth between the many scarred faces and burly beards, he could feel a sense of familiarity in how they acted; it was almost home like.

"So," Dagnar began not a few hours into the trek. "young warmblood, you travel with an emissary of the spirits. Is she your shaman?" He asked, nodding to Ahri.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "No, at least I don't think so. Ahri, are you a shaman by any chance?"

Ahri made a small laugh. "I do not believe that is a name I was known for."

Dagnar eyed her almost predatory like, enough to make Kaldur's stomach turn and his eyes to narrow on the towering Freljordian.

"That is interesting, most who look like you are either a shaman or a Lost One."

"Who?" Kaldur and Ahri asked simultaneously.

"Warriors shaped by the rage of the Volibear, those who fight for the Ursine." Dagnar explained as if this were common knowledge.

Their looks of utter confusion must have finally caught on as the raider chuckled. "I am a fool. I should not have expected many southerners to know of our history."

Kaldur shrugged, glad to get off the topic until he turned to see a very pale looking Ezreal.

"You cold?"

"I would rather be that then be where we are." Ezreal whispered.

"So, what was it that you did that would piss off the Avarosians so much?" Kaldur asked, keeping his voice just low enough so the two could chat.

"I, uh, might have borrowed a totem from them."

Kaldur groaned. "I shouldn't have asked. I said I wouldn't, but I did anyway. When will you learn that _stealing is wrong_?"

"Hey, you weren't complaining when we stole those horses back in Demacia." Ezreal hissed.

"That was a matter of life and death."

"Well my situation was a matter of life and death as well."

"How so?" Kaldur asked, his doubt oozing from his mouth.

"Well … I thought that the shrine was abandoned, dead if you will. And those who saw me were alive. Plus, it's not really stealing if it's for study."

Kaldur just shook his head. "That is, literally, the dumbest excuse I have ever heard."

"Well, so long as you don't say anything to these guys about it," Ezreal grumbled. "Then we won't have to worry about this situation turning into a life or death one."

"Why?" Kaldur looked up at the sky, cursing himself. "Why did I get stuck with an arrogant, narcissistic, moron for a partner?"

"Because you wouldn't be alive without me." Ezreal noted, his goofy grin returning.

Kaldur groaned.

Traveling in a herd of people made the trip take far longer than Kaldur would have thought possible. It was almost three days before they reached the outcropping and by then the weather had turned for the worst. Despite his newfound ability to heat himself, Kaldur found that he was still shivering by nightfall where the howling winds and the coming snows draped the outriders like a blanket of pain and misery. The cold was unbearable, and it took all of Kaldur's concentration to keep himself warm during this time period. Dagnar and the other Avarosians had managed to build small tents in the mud and snow that could fit most of the tribe itself; but everyone had to pitch in. The animals that looked like yaks, or Elnuks' as Dagnar called them, formed a nearly impassible barrier for the yurt as they crew finished pitching it. The tent was a spherical room that could fit fifty to a hundred people in a tight formation. With a cone head atop it, the yurt sported a small hole in the ceiling where the smoke from Ahri's recently made fire took purchase despite the storm.

From what Kaldur had gathered, Freljordians did everything together. They worked through comradery, each lifting the other up, especially those who still looked like children. The women were no slouch either; in fact, Kaldur got the distinct impression one night that women were far more domineering than the men. While Dagnar was clearly held in high esteem, the actual leader of the outriders was an older woman, one who looked at Kaldur and the rest with disdain. As such it was no surprise that she refused to give her name nor even socialize with them; and everyone else seemed to honor her silence by refusing to answer Kaldur and the rests questions about her.

Despite being covered in massive furred coats, Kaldur could tell that the elderly woman was quite muscular. Even the small amount of grey in her hair attempted to be masked by the warrior like dreadlocks that flowed from her head. Her skin was partially cracked and dry with small scars marking her as one who had seen many excursions.

Throughout the night, Kaldur was quite unsure as to why many of the men acted as second to the women; especially considering that the females made no move to take charge in certain situations. Yet, he found himself hilariously surprised as one walked up to a man who was making a ruckus in the yurt and knocked him flat on his butt with a single blow.

The next morning felt dark as storm clouds raged overhead, the wind howling by the time the supplies were packed. By noon, Kaldur was already sick of the weather, and glad that their destination was right in front of them. The sacred site of Rakelstake was large. In the clearing before them were hundreds of small and large tents banded together like a massive collection of leather and fur. Farther along, Kaldur could see many wooden houses with smoke exiting the doorways, each house was made of wood that resembled the formation of boats; some he even recognized as similar to what he witnessed in Bildgewater. What really was impressive, however, came from the ancient ruins that Kaldur surmised were the reason people came here.

The site was made entirely of ice and stone. With a sharp and wide stairway that led through an open hallway, the outer edges of it lingered with large statues of axes that loomed overhead as if threatening to fall atop anyone who dared enter. At the apex rested a giant statue nearly ten stories tall, it depicted a woman made of stone and ice that stood tall and proud; her leg propped on a rock while her right hand held a bow made of crystalline ice behind her. In the woman's left hand, she held aloft a large glowing ice shard above her head, but whether it was meant to be ice or a crystal of some sort Kaldur couldn't tell.

Descending the hill into the now warmed area, Kaldur was surprised, and almost mystified, to see that the clouds parted here for a moment; the rays giving a glimmer of sunlight to the humble abode. As they entered the perimeter, most of the outriders left the group towards the far northern area whilst Dagnar led Kaldur and the rest through. While many of the Freljordians Kaldur saw returned equally curious stares, most seemed to not give them a second look as they passed by.

"I don't figure you have much use for money." Kaldur began as his eyes passed over a gaggle of people arguing with what he assumed was a blacksmith. "What do you normally trade for?"

"You would be surprised what we use your little shards of metal for. What you call gold can be useful."

Kaldur's mouth line thinned as he thought of the paper money he used back home and feeling grateful he didn't have to convince them of its use.

"I have to thank you for escorting us here." Kaldur nodded, returning his thoughts to their pressing matters. "I think we can manage from here on out. Once we get some supplies we need to be heading out."

Dagnar laughed. "I can do you one better, warmblood. I figure you have very little in the way of lodging?"

Kaldur looked at the rest of the party and was relieved to see the same wary expression on their faces as they passed glances.

"What do you want for it?" Ezreal asked, his mouth quicker than the rest.

"Just a meet with the Warmother." Dagnar smiled.

Kaldur looked at Ryze. "It couldn't hurt."

Ryze, however, was not thrilled about this change. "It very much could." He whispered.

"Where are we going to go after this? I know we're in a hurry to leave, but _where_? It's not like we've got much to lose. At least if we meet her we can ask her if she's seen him." Kaldur pointed out.

Ryze remained silent, his eyes as ponderous as they were worrisome. Despite his age and experience, Kaldur found that Ryze was just as fallible as himself; enough so that it seemed like the man preferred to work alone for just this reason: others made things more complicated. But, whatever he was thinking or feeling now, the old mage didn't show it, and instead delegated the choice to Kaldur through absolute silence.

Dagnar led the way through the now busying pathways till they came across the first building made of wood and stone. Thrusting open the door, he marched on through the cobblestone floor where two people stood by the fire in a heated argument.

The first was a woman no taller than Ryze. Despite the pale skin and bright blue eyes, the woman bore long white hair atop her head. On her shoulders rested a cloak of ice blue trimmed with a golden bronze pigment, its top attached to dual shoulder pads of matching metal. Underneath was nothing more than a sashed skirt that barely covered her knees and a sleeveless turtleneck of the same design and color as the cloak; little enough that Kaldur kept wondering how this woman didn't freeze as the door opened. Strapped to her back was a bow of pure glowing ice, the shape reminding Kaldur of the same one the statue bore outside.

The second person was a tall hulking form of a man that was more muscle than he was human. With teal eyes similar to his turquoise, the man sported a rather well trimmed black goatee with as equally dark long hair. Bearing no shirt, the man wore a singular shoulder pad on his left side strapped by a belt; the armor was made of rouge hewn iron with three teal gemstones engraved into the exterior. From the midriff down the man bore a long steel plated skirt down below his knees, its patters resembling fish skin. With plated boots and grieves, the man felt quite similar to a traditional barbarian.

Despite the shouts from the large barbarian, the woman held up her hand to silence him as Kaldur and the rest came forward; their attention drawn away from each other.

"Warmother Ashe," Dagnar nodded. "The outriders have returned, and they have some news."

Ashe came forward and grasped Dagnars outstretched arm. "Well met guardian." Her voice young but gruff. "I will meet with Garella later, but for now, it seems you brought with you some southerners."

"As you requested, warmother." Dagnar answered. "And there is something else…" Leaning closer he whispered something into Ashe's ear. Unable to hear it, Kaldur was not quite as concerned about what he said till the look on Ahri's face turned from curiosity to worry, her ears twitching anxiously.

"I see…" Ashe contemplated, her eyes passing over Kaldur almost immediately. "Gildien tiet vun vag."

Dagnar nodded his understanding and left the chamber, the door slamming closed behind him.

"We cannot use them." The large man said, his arms crossed as he too eyed Kaldur. "They no not our ways. By end-summers frost they will perish in the wastes."

Ashe did not look in the man's direction for quite some time, instead eyeing the party of four with an analytical eye. Slowly she shifted over to table and sat down in the head chair, breaking her gaze only for a moment to pour a drink into a wooden mug that sat next to a large collection of maps. Slowly her eyes passed down to the one that was outstretched I front of her, a knife jabbed into its corner.

"Maps …" She began. "My mother used to poor over old maps when I was but two summers. As I grew, I called her mad as so many had, believing it with all my heart that it would kill her one day. Now I find myself over the same maps, maybe more often than she ever did."

"Ashe, your decisions…"

"Are my decisions." She interrupted. "Remember what it was when you showed up at my fire? You were an outsider, a man of little more than a broken hovel and an unchecked rage that laid waste to more than a fair amount of our clansman."

"AN OUTSIDER!?" The man barked in rage. "I am a Freljordian! Hvi don vi purfa tala peira tunga?"

"We speak in their tongue because I demand it!" Ashe shouted, breathing harshly.

The man seemed taken aback.

"Tryndamere, understand that what I do is for the tribes, for the Avarosians and in the name of Avarosia."

The man called Tryndamere sighed. "I know you do. But is this …" He gestured the Kaldur and the rest. "The best possible answer?"

"It is."

Tryndamere shook his head but kept his mouth shut. Ashe, on the other hand, had returned her attention to the now awkward group of people that stood in her courtroom.

"Southerners. It has come to my understanding that you came through the mountain border through Demacia?"

Kaldur suspicions rained fire in his mind, and from the looks on the party's faces, everyone else was thinking it too. "Ashe, I take it?"

She nodded.

"Well … well met. My name is Kaldur."

"She did not ask for your name, southerner." Tryndamere hissed.

Just as Kaldur was beginning to feel his anger building, Ashe raised her hand once more to halt the towering barbarian.

"Forgive me, Kaldur." Ashe apologized. "Well met. And your companions are?"

Ryze and Ezreal seemed to backing up just a bit as they both pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves. Only Ahri stepped forth and took a slight bow. "Ahri, young warmother."

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "Young? I am more than twenty-five summers. You cannot be more older than twenty."

Ahri smiled wryly. "Age is relative."

Again, Ashe raised her eyebrow, a look of mild amusement passing over her cold features. "Hmm. Well, that does not matter. What matters now is whether you could help us."

"Help you?" Kaldur asked. "We've barely just met."

"I understand. Yet it seems that you yourself are looking for something … for someone." Ashe rephrased, her eyes now watching his diligently. Kaldur kept his surprise in check, figuring that Dagnar would have told her everything. "Perhaps we can help each other."

Kaldur looked around at the others for any hint or nugget of wisdom, but there were only blank stares. "What is it that you want?"

"A man from your side of the mountains came to the Freljord nearly a summer and a winter ago. He had powers that we have never seen before."

"You want us to catch this man?"

Ashe shook her head. "He has long since abandoned his stay in the Freljord, left to his home country. But while he was here, he had allied himself with the Winters Claw; going along with raids on many of Avarosa's villages and innocent people."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever he did with the Winters Claw after that we do not know. Yet, as soon as my seers and watchers reported him leaving through the southern border, the clan began showing an unusual interest in it."

Kaldur shook his head. "Who is this guy?"

"We don't know his name. But his ability…" Ashe breathed, almost as if the thought terrified her. "His ability allows him to become iceborn with a simple touch."

A shiver went down Kaldur's spine. "Is he short? Long black hair with an unshaven face? Wears large shackles on his wrists with chains on them?"

Ashe nodded slowly, her eyes passing towards Tryndamere for a moment as the large barbarian showed similar surprise. "You know him?"

"We, uh … ran into him once. His name is Sylas, by the way. Can't say we are friends though."

"Finally, a name with that monstrous face." Tryndamere growled. "He has left many Iceborn dead in the snow, their life wasted without so much as a fight. He is a coward."

Ryze shook his head, finally stepping forward. "Not a coward, but clever and ruthless. He does not fight fair."

"I call that cowardice!" Tryndamere roared.

Kaldur shook his head, returning his eyes to Ashe. "If Sylas is already gone, what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to find out what the clans' interest is in that border." Ashe stated.

Everyone in the room froze.

"What!?" Kaldur spoke, aghast. "How in the hell are we supposed to do that? We don't know your language or culture. How am I supposed to get close enough to them to even find out?"

Ashe gave Kaldur a bone chilling smile. "How indeed. How could one walk into the enemies midst and claim friendship? How can one with powers show them the one thing they desire?"

Kaldur eyed her and began to back away slightly, everyone else following suit.

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I have no ill will towards yourself or your friends." Then she paused for a moment and kept her gaze on Ezreal. "Well, maybe that one; but I would lose too many lives in an attempt to capture you. Not to mention your deaths would serve me no purpose."

Kaldur kept his guard up, every experience screaming in his mind telling him to leave and never come back.

"Yet," Ashe continued. "I do know of your gifts. Dagnar was sure to tell me what he witnessed."

"You're doing a very poor job at selling yourself." Kaldur commented. "I have already involved myself in too many affairs to know when I should be backing out."

"Well, that is your choice. But, the frozen tundra's of the Freljord are harsh even in the summer. How do you expect to get by with what you currently have? You may attempt to trade … but how many will trade when I tell them no? Not to mention you are finding someone. It cannot be a Freljordian, none but myself deal with southerners; so, it must be another southerner, and I know of every stranger that has walked these icy lands."

Kaldur grit his teeth. Ryze was right, he shouldn't have come to talk with her. If they had bought their equipment before then he wouldn't be in this predicament. She wouldn't have any legs up on him. Keeping his eyes tracked onto her, Kaldur kept looking for a way out, but nothing was coming to mind.

Ashe sighed. "I see you still have doubts as to my intentions. So be it. We shall settle this with a fight."

"Oh, no, not again." Ezreal spoke up. "Why is it always a fight? Kaldur, remember the last time you got into a duel?"

Ryze was just shaking his head. "We can manage, Kaldur. Do not take her offer."

Even Ahri was giving him a warry look.

Kaldur watched his three friends and nodded before he turned back to Ashe. "I cannot take your offer, Ashe. It comes with too many uncertainties."

Ashe nodded. "It is commendable that you listen to your fellows. Yet, a leader makes his own decisions. If you were to fight and win, I offer you all of the hospitality that can be given by an Avarosian, as well as the information you so desire. If you lost, you would become oathbound to me and aid me. Do not mistake, becoming oathbound means your friends will be protected by me and the clan, as well as the information you request will be given to you as to a kinsman."

Kaldur's mind immediately locked onto the word 'oathbound,' images flowing into his mind of chains. Taking a deep breath, he slowly raised his eyes to meet Ashe's, his mind finally made up. "I understand, but the risk is too great." Turning around he was about to urge everyone else to follow when Tryndamere laughed.

"I told you. Southerners are cowards."

Kaldur paused mid-step, his mind urging his anger to settle as Ryze kept giving him a warning look and Ahri put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not cowardice. I am just looking out for my friends." Kaldur shot back without looking.

"Then you better take her offer." Tryndamere grunted. "Without good gear you wouldn't last a day in the storm that's coming. And unless you are welcome, I expect you to be out of here before nightfall."

"I will not serve anyone else!" Kaldur roared as an image of the dark magic persona within his mind appeared, his voice echoing with laughter. "Never again."

Everyone in the party hurriedly burst through the open door and out into the snow when Tryndamere's voice reached his ears once more.

"Coward!"

Kaldur spun around to yell back, but just as he caught site of the large barbarian, it was too late. The burly man crashed into Kaldur, his shoulder burying itself into its targets chest and sending him flying into the snow. Kaldur crashed onto the floor, his lungs burning as they attempted to grasp even a whiff of air. Struggling, Kaldur pushed himself up onto his knees, his hands buried in the frozen mud before with a loud gasp he finally was able to breath. Immediately, Kaldur filled his body with energy and formed a dome shield around himself. Warming up his body, he looked around as he watched his friends ready themselves to fight; but Tryndamere looked unphased by their magic.

As Kaldur slowly stood to his feet, he watched as hordes of people came through the woodwork, all bearing weapons. Tryndamere, however, was eyeing Kaldur with a rage building in his eyes.

"You do not get to insult my bloodsworn and walk away." He spat. In his right hand, the man wielded a huge sword double edged sword, its tip laying in the snow at his feet. With a curved front edge and a serrated back one, the plate was four times the size of the handle that was nothing but wood, iron, and leather meshed together.

Kaldur had just summoned his sword and a buckler when Ashe stepped out of the building, her hood drawn up and bow in hand. "STOP!" She commanded.

At her call, everyone around the group lowered their weapons. Even Ahri, Ezreal, and Ryze seemed to back away a little. "This is a battle of honor."

The crowd cheered in hurrah as they raised their weapons in praise, many of them calling out for Tryndamere to win.

"Ashe, I told you no." Kaldur coughed. "I said I wouldn't fight."

"Kaldur, this is a battle for more than my offer. My bloodsworn fights for my honor, on which you sullied. If you wish to make it right, then you must fight."

Kaldur eyed her. It was clear that his words did not affect her at all, but she now had him in a fight, and that was all she wanted. She was playing off his ignorance.

"I am not going to fight him if your offer is still a part of this fight."

"Then good luck making it out of this camp alive." Ashe said. "Avarosians are not ones to take insults lightly, and there are many who would want blood."

Kaldur's gaze passed over everyone around him and noticed that many were piercing him with bloodlust in their faces. In his mind he raced through all other alternatives, his eyes rested on Ahri, and an overwhelming urge filled him. Finally, he returned his eyes to Tryndamere.

"I will not be bound. You want me? You come and get me."

He dropped his shield.

The rush of cold wind flooded Kaldur, but he no longer cared as he dashed around Tryndamere's exposed side. The large barbarian roared and gripped his sword with both hands. In a second, as Kaldur closed the distance, the large weapon ripped from the snow and tore towards his head. Kaldur ducked and aimed to stab at his midriff, but just as he did his foot slipped on the mud that was now caked on the floor, and he tumbled to the ground.

Looking down, Tryndamere swung downward into the ground, narrowly missing Kaldur's now exposed side by an inch. Forming a shield to his right, Kaldur pushed off it and slid away from the towering man across the mud. Spinning slightly he did a reverse summer sault and braced his feet. Putting a little more concentration into his legs, Kaldur created a small barrier around the soles of his boots, each one granting a little more friction to the ground beneath him.

Tryndamere grasped the swords with both hands and began to spin, at first he didn't move, but a second later the man was tearing towards Kaldur with reckless abandon, his voice roaring at the top of his lungs. Kaldur formed a quick shield that caused Tryndamere to bounce backwards for a second as his sword collided. But, it didn't matter much as he used the momentum to tear around Kaldur to strike at him from the side. Kaldur parried his blow, causing the massive sword to sail towards the ground, but as he tried for a counter swing, Tryndamere avoided it with a previously unseen grace.

Going on the offensive, Kaldur swung multiple times at the man forcing him to back away. Tryndamere, with his massive sword, was not able to get any good blow in, his attacks only at half their power. Yet, despite this, the man still hit with enough force that Kaldur could feel the drain through his shields as he kept having to form them whenever the man would try to counter. Due to their sheer force, Kaldur was not able to do a direct parry with his sword, he just wasn't strong enough; but he was faster and could maneuver around the big man.

Finally, after Tryndamere's blade swung over his head once more, Kaldur stabbed his sword into the man's ribs and tore upwards.

Whether it was the shock of their being no actual wound, or the magical crash that he was sure to feel, Tryndamere paused for a moment and dropped to one knee. Backing away, Kaldur watched as the barbarian king stood rooted to his spot as if the only thing keeping him standing was sheer willpower. Kaldur looked at Ashe.

"Are we done here?" He asked.

Ashe just smiled.

"Kaldur! Look out!" Ahri cried.

Just in time, Kaldur avoided a massive swing of a very familiar sword. Looking on in shock, Kaldur saw Tryndamere stand up, his eyes now red with frenzy and his teeth gritted in ravenous hunger.

"How…" But before Kaldur could finish the sentence, the sword kept coming.

Parrying and creating shields, the man tore at Kaldur with an unrelenting barrage of attacks that were faster than before; not to mention they hit harder. Kaldur was still faster, each time managing to find an area to strike as Tryndameres attacks became predictable; but he still wouldn't go down.

Every blow, parry, strike, and slash was followed by a loud cheer of the crowd; they were clearly enjoying the fight. Yet, it was slowing down. Kaldur was beginning to feel the drain in his constant use of magic, but he also could see that Tryndamere was having trouble trying to keep up.

Spinning right, Kaldur avoided and overhead swing and pivoted on his right foot. With a swift kick he tilted the sword till the flat side pointed upwards. With his left foot he bounced off the sword and into the air. As Kaldur came down, he grasped Tryndamere's thick neck with his legs, wrapping them around till he was secured. Using his momentum, he flung his body to the floor with a flip, taking the large man down with him.

They both crashed with a muddy thud.

Leaning up as Tryndamere dropped his sword and struggled to get untangled, Kaldur raised his sword and stabbed straight into the heart of his opponent. For a second, Kaldur thought that Tryndamere was still going to struggle, but the barbarian just lay there for a good few seconds.

After a moment, Kaldur released himself from the barbarian and stood up. Exhausted, he was about to leave when something odd about his opponent caught his eye.

Tryndamere wasn't breathing.

In an instant he knelt down to the large mans side and felt his neck for a pulse. It took him a minute to find it, but once he could feel his heart beating, Kaldur closed his eyes in a sigh of relief. Something hard hit the side of his head.

Thrown to the side and dazed, it took Kaldur a moment to realize what had happened as he lay on the floor. Once he got his bearings he noticed a large blade up against his throat and a rock in the hands of the large man he once thought was unconscious.

Kaldur had lost.

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. Looking up, Kaldur half expected Tryndamere to finish him right then and there, but instead he got a surprisingly hearty smile and a hand to help pull him up.

"You fight with much spirit, southerner. I am proud to call you kin." He called, barely audible over the roar of the people.

Kaldur shook his head and look down at his wrists. While he couldn't see them, he could almost feel the shackles once more, and his heart began to sink. It was only when Ashe came forward that he snapped back to reality, a frown still on his face.

"Do not feel so badly, Kaldur. You are exactly what I expected when I saw you, and you shall make a fine Avarosian."

"I am not an Avarosian." Kaldur spat, his rage only dampened by the weight he felt in his heart. "And I will fight you every step of the way."

Ashe, despite being taken aback for a moment, only smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kaldur shook his head and instead trained his eyes to Tryndamere. "What is he? I should have rendered him unconscious many times."

Ashe looked back at Tryndamere, a longing look in her eyes; but one that had a hint of fear in them. "I don't know, but he has never lost. He has taken damage that would have killed even the greatest of my iceborn, walking away as if it were a mere scratch. You have driven him closer to the edge of defeat than anyone ever has; most likely due to the magic you use. If you had kept at it, I don't know if he would have walked away from it."

"I never would have killed him." Kaldur explained. "I have never done so before, and I never want to."

Ashe couldn't help but laugh. "I have been told that it is harder to show mercy in battle than it is to kill. But the Freljord takes those virtues we value most if you are not strong enough to keep them."

Kaldur kept silent as Ashe walked away to congratulate her champion, in the meantime Kaldur could only avert his eyes as his friends came forward.

"Are. You. An. IDIOT!?" Ezreal yelled. "Now we're bound to this crazy land of winter that we don't have time to be running errands for. The least you could have done was win that fight."

Kaldur remained silent.

"I mean, jeez! I want it to go on the record that whatever happens from this point on is _not_ my fault."

"Ezreal … Shut up." Ahri said as she gave him a look of killer intent.

After a moment, Kaldur looked down and into Ryze's eyes, finding exactly what he dreaded: sadness and shame.

As Ahri chased Ezreal through the crowd in an attempt to shut him up, Kaldur found the courage to speak. "I'm sorry."

Ryze shook his head. "No, I am sorry. I should have seen this coming and prevented it. From what I gather, Ashe is a kind-hearted soul but she will do most anything for her tribe."

"You guys can leave." Kaldur suggested. "She only bound me, so you can grab some supplies and go look for Jax."

Again, Ryze shook his head. "I would be a traitor to my mission if I let a world rune in my care be used by another."

Kaldur made a small smile. "Thanks."

"I will poke around, try to see if I can gather this Warmother's true aims."

Nodding, Kaldur looked down at himself and realized that he was covered in mud and snow. But, despite that, it didn't stop people from slapping him on the shoulder and congratulating him on the impressive fight. Even the elderly woman of the Outriders came to applaud him. Finally, after too much of this, Kaldur ran into Dagnar.

"Well met Kaldur!" He greeted. "That was some fight, I thought for sure you had it near the end, but no one beats our Oathfather."

"As much as I am … enthused about this. Is there a place I can wash up at?"

"Of course! If you follow this row you will find a tent on the outskirts you could use. We haven't had time to take it down yet."

Nodding, Kaldur spun around and disappeared through the crowd, glad to get out of there.

The fight with Tryndamere was far more than he had bargained for. Whatever Ashe was playing at, Kaldur didn't like it, but it got him closer to finding the Grandmaster and that was the only thing that mattered in the long run. Marching through the huts, he meandered till he found the larger one at the outskirts of the perimeter. It was made of wood and furs, simple, and large enough to fit all four of them for the time being. He hadn't planned on staying, but from what he could gather of the Avarosians, they didn't stick around much either.

Entering the yurt, he was surprised to find how warm it was. Discarding his shirt, he grimaced as his favorite Ionian tunic was torn and spattered with mud and blood; his body fared no better, but he wasn't unused to it. Grabbing a wooden bucket, Kaldur opened to door just briefly to grab some snow and shove it in; the act nearly freezing him in the process. He placed the bucket next to a chair and sat down. Thinking that it was a good time to practice what he had been learning, Kaldur stuck his hand in the snow and let his magic flow to his hand. He could still feel the drain on his system but it wasn't long before Kaldur could feel warm water enveloping his fingers, even some steam erupted from it for a moment.

Finding a loose rag, Kaldur soaked it in the warm water, letting the heat envelop him like an old friend as he began to clean himself. In an instant, cold wind bit at Kaldurs shirtless chest as he tried to remove the dirt and blood that stuck to him from the days fight. Turning around, he noticed that Ahri had come through the flap, letting the wind in.

"You left this in the mud." She said, holding up his satchel of stuff that had fallen from him before the fight.

"Thanks. How are the others handling it?" He asked, nodding for her to come in.

"Ashe found Ezreal, apparently she knows what he did, and they are having an argument. Ryze is averting her questions as usual, but he is gathering everything he can."

Kaldur sighed, starting to scrub once more, his hand resting on the scar that marked his chest. "That fight may have proven myself, but all it did was indebt us to her." He shook his head. "All it did was chain us again…Did I make the right decision?"

Ahri moved in closer to him, taking the cloth from his hands as she put down the satchel. "You have to stop doing that."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "What? Doubting myself or scratching?"

"Both." She stated. Standing behind him she began to clean to dirt off his shoulders and back, making sure to be gentle. The soothing motions were mesmerizing, enough so that Kaldur found himself leaning into them.

"We were forced into a position that required you to fight, and none of us knew the man would be so hard to defeat." She continued. "Ryze made no move to stop you, and I know Ezreal was only worried about his own well-being."

She took a breath, her motions slowing down. "I know you sometimes doubt yourself. I know that you see chains and binds every time you look at your hands or this mark on your chest. I saw your eyes when you realized you had lost that fight. But, no matter what has happened, you cannot change the past. In there, your heart, is a person that acts without hesitation and fights to the end. That person … _that_ Kaldur, is the person we need right now."

Kaldur reached over his shoulder and placed his hand on Ahri's, stopping her from cleaning.

"What if I get everyone killed?" He asked, his eyes staring forward, not daring to look back into hers. "I am not exactly a leader."

Ahri made a small snicker. "Do you think that this is a crew of leaders?" She began. "We have a self-titled hero who thinks the world revolves around himself, a magician who is obsessed with his mission, a vastayan far over her head, and a man who just wants to find his way home."

She leaned in a little, whispering into his ear. "A man who will do what he believes is right."

Kaldur made a small smile. "Is that how you see me?"

Ahri moved around him as he sat in the chair, never letting her hand leave his shoulder. Standing in front of him, she moved closer and sat on his lap letting her legs lean out to the side as her eyes burrowed into his own; their unflinching yellow so memorable. Leaning in closer, she folded her arms around his neck, her nose only an inch away from his own, her gaze unflinching. Kaldur began to feel the heat coming off of her as he felt his own body temperature rise, the feeling removing the cold that had plagued the room only a moment ago.

"I see you as you, and nothing more." The crease of her mouth curving to form a gentle and heartfelt smile. "And … that version of you is all I want."

Kaldur lost his voice in his throat, finding it hard to breath, or even swallow. His mind began to race, and he didn't know how to react. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone, and now that Ahri was right in front of him, her eyes so beautiful, her body so close to his, he couldn't think straight. Leaning in, Ahri slowly began to close her eyes as her lips came closer.

In a rush of panic and fear, Kaldur slowly pushed her away, but barely made any distance as she held him.

"What if it isn't real?" He asked.

Ahri cocked her head to the side in confusion, loosening her hold. "What?"

"Ever since Bilgewater," he attempted to explain, his mind racing to try and find the words. "Ever since what he did. What if it isn't real, what if it is nothing more than fake emotions put there by that man?" he said, touching the handprint scar that had marked him.  
Ahri smiled, her eyes moving down to where his hand was. Slowly, she brushed his hand out of the way and replaced it with her own, her fingers tracing the large mark. "There once was a man that told me it didn't matter who I was before, only who I was going to be. He told me that I was only a monster if I believed it; that it didn't matter _what_ I was, only _who_ I was."

Kaldur leaned to the side as he recognized his own words to Ahri many months ago on the continent where he first arrived, Ionia.

"I have done many things to people I have loved before." She pressed on, her eyes still following her hands actions. "I feared that I would do the same to you despite your immunity. While I still worry that that might be the case, I want to be the person you saw in me."

Finally, she looked back up to Kaldur, her face no longer playful but filled with something he had never seen before: pure hope. "Will you be the person I see in you?"

Kaldur was frozen, his mind had not even formed a response when his mouth moved for him. "But what if it isn't real?" the outside voice seemed to ask, desperation and sadness clinging to it.

Ahri leaned in closer once more, the look of hope more present than ever. "Then make it your own."

Then, she kissed him.

At first, Kaldur didn't understand what she meant, how could he make something his own when it was the machinations of another; but as her lips closed over his, his being filled with a rush of everything. Pain, agony, loss, desire, compassion, fear, doubt, and anger all flooded him in an instant. He grabbed hold of Ahri and stood up, his lips interlocked with hers more viciously than he even intended.

She didn't stop him, instead loosening her grip on his neck as they made their way towards the back of the yurt. Stumbling through the objects that littered the floor till they found a fur bed nestled in the back, they fell on top of it.

Kaldur wanted to stop.

No, he didn't.

What was he doing?

What was he _feeling_?

For a moment, Kaldur pulled away slightly, only then realizing that he was atop Ahri, his eyes interlocked with hers. Looking closely, he could see speckles of water dotting her cheeks just below her eyes.

Had she been crying?

But the instant the thought came to him, he could feel a familiar wet and stinging sensation that covered his own cheeks.

He was crying.

Ahri reached up, placing her soft hand on the side of his face as her thumb wiped away the tears; her smile just as gentle and caring as the look in her eyes became.

In that instant, the sea of emotions that Kaldur had felt building peaked. They jumbled, turned, and scattered within him. What was left … what _was_ left? At first, he thought it was nothing. This was unfamiliar to Kaldur, but at the same time, and in many ways' contradictory, eerily familiar.

He knew what it was, but dare he say it? As Kaldur's eyes gazed longer and longer into Ahri's, that feeling built and built within his heart … his mind … his everything.

"Don't you trust me?" Ahri asked, her eyes never leaving his.

He loved her.

It was no longer a question in his mind, but a statement. Kaldur loved her and everything that she was. The question now was: could he say it?

Opening his mouth, he gazed deep into her eyes; the words leaving his mouth before he even thought to form them.

"I do."


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**Authors Note: **So ... Many ... Lore ... Updates! Had to change a few things due to those, my apologize for the late update.

Chapter 10: The Calm Before the Storm

It was cold … eerily so; a cold that brought about nothing but despair, a lack of hope as it were, one that threatened to overwhelm Kaldur as his thoughts mingled and his eyes loomed over a trembling abyss. Where he stood was hazy and unfamiliar, but the longer he looked down at the darkness below him, the more he could feel it creep towards him like a long-forgotten friend. Despite the loneliness that threatened to overwhelm him, Kaldur could just feel a presence slide to his side. It towered above him, whatever it was, but he dared not look at it. The only hint to its being was a small blue light that caught his peripheral as his eyes scanned the black. He could feel the cold that this being exuded, and when it leaned down to his ear and breathed he shivered despite knowing he was within his own mind.

"Come, young messiah." A females voice whispered. "I am waiting."

Immediately the chasm began to shake as three familiar wills broke into his mind.

"LEAVE WITCH!" The darker voice roared, the chamber of cold echoing his rage.

As the female presence dwindled to non-existance, the ground beneath Kaldurs feat gave way and he fell down into the abyss. Despite the apparent danger, Kaldur felt no fear or anguish, only a comfort in the cold that seemed to embrace him. Closing his eyes he removed all traces of imagery from his mind and began to cradle the cold.

"They are coming, Kaldur." Came the same empty voice he had heard over and over again.

Kaldur was in no mood to see the familiar faces of those that rested within him; all he wanted was to surrender to the cold … to surrender…

Immediately his sense of reality broke through and he shoved the cold away as if it had stung him.

"Who was that!?" He asked, annoyance and curiosity filling the emptiness, and bringing with it much needed warmth.

"The witch?" The cold voice answered, a hint of worry notable. "Ever since you arrived in this world, she has tried to pry your dreams, each time thrust away."

"That woman … or whatever you call her, seemed to find your mind only a passing fancy until recently." A deeper voice came.

"What do you mean recently?" Kaldur asked. "And how have I not known until now?"

"She never got this close until now." The hollow voice added. "It seems her intrusions are no longer out of curiosity, but malice."

"He's not strong enough to face her." Came a very familiar female voice.

"Forget her, if he can't face even one of _them_ we are all in trouble." The rustic voice of the darkened strand came.

If Kaldur could shake his head, he would be doing so. Not only was the girl saying more than two words, but it seemed that each personality was worried about something. "You mean the thing you said was coming? What am I not strong enough to face?"

"He would be strong enough face them if used me." The emptiness swayed.

"You would give him, and in turn us, to them as a gift!" The darkness shouted.

Instantly, the empty persona's will flared up. "HOW DARE YOU!" It screeched.

Kaldur had never seen this personality angry before; heck he had never seen them outright fight each other before, but it was a sight to behold as its willpower tried to move in towards the others. From here he could feel a wall of nothingness encroach upon what existed as the darkened power swelled within him.

"You can't!" Screamed the childlike voice. "We have been in him too long!"

Kaldur had also never heard the young girl speak plainly before … something was definitely off. The empty persona paused for a moment, and then backed away, his will receding into the darkest reaches of his mind.

"Tch. The closer we get to one of them the stronger he gets." The rough and tumble voice warned spat. "You definitely cannot use him right now."

"Never intended to."

"Kaldur," The darkened voice insisted. "you cannot face what is coming alone. The little one may be strong, but she is only one side of a coin. You delve into the other side, and it is not kind kid."

If Kaldur could raise an eyebrow he would have. "Now who's using a dictionary? What, you decide to become a scholar while I was out? And you still haven't answered my question: _what will I face_?"

"_Them!_" Praised the void presence, his voice shaking in anticipation. "The bringers of oblivion!"

Kaldur was taken aback at how similar to Malzahar he sounded. Almost immediately, the warming presence of the girls magic embraced Kaldur like a wall separating his will from the emptiness that began to grow.

"What is going on with you all?" Kaldur asked, his worry coloring the darkened landscape.

It took a moment for the darkness to respond, but when he did, it became all too clear that it was afraid of something. "Give us life, Kaldur."

Knowing what he meant, Kaldur's mind began to conjure images. The landscape changed from a blackened abyss to the frozen wastes of Freljord, the night sky dancing with the aurora borealis. In front of him stood three familiar but different figures. The young girl, who was so childlike and innocent before, now stood a young woman in a longer satin dress; her hair still a mash of blue and turquoise, but her eyes showed experience. The violet figure, usually draped in silk with his face a rippling pool of black and silver, was now a gangly purple shadow that swayed back and forth in quick jolts. He had no legs but contained long arms with sharp claws on the end; all the while his face was now a mass adorned with five large predatory eyes. What was the strangest change of all, however, came from the barbarian. He was still big and burly, but he was no longer scarred; his face clean shaven with a nice haircut atop. On his person was no longer armor, but clothes he had seen from his home: jeans and a shirt with a cold weather jacket.

"What …?" Kaldur asked, but before he could say anything, the woman moved up and gave him a hug.

"Dear, please listen to him." She pleaded.

Not knowing what to say, he nodded as the young girl let him go and stood back with a smile.

"We have changed because you have changed, kid." The large man explained. "You may have noticed it a few months back, but we are not the same. As you have grown and shifted, so have we, and the longer we are with you, the more we will do so."

"I thought you were your own entities?" Kaldur asked. "I can't control you."

"That may be true to some extent, but our bond to you is different than most. Even we do not fully understand it."

"Okay…" Kaldur began, trying to wrap his head around this new information. "But what does that have to do with what is coming?"

"Something is coming; _they_ are coming. The Watchers." The large man pointed towards the shaded one. "He would know more, and in time you might have to use his power as well; but not right now. Right now, you need to learn to use mine first, or else you will fall."

Kaldur gave him an eye. "Is this what you meant by 'not being alone?' Because, my answer is still the same."

"Not just me." The large man shook his head. "When I say you must not do this alone, I mean you must not lose those you have made friends to."

Kaldur was a little confused and taken aback. "Then how…?"

"My power is different, but it is a step closer to using the one you dread." He interrupted. "You cannot do this alone because you need Ryze to teach you how. Without him you would just be corrupted like every other who has bore a world rune before you. You may hold a gift for channeling Ayala, but mine is a different beast entirely."

Kaldur blinked. "Ayala?"

The large man smiled. "We gave ourselves names. Only the pouty one doesn't have one."

"I need no identity." The Veiled figure shot back.

"I am Utir, and she is Ayala."

It was an odd sensation as the names echoed inside his head, but the second Kaldur looked at the young woman who he had grown to feel an attachment towards, he could only just smile. Even the larger man seemed to feel far closer to him than he had ever let on.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ayala. And you as well Utir."

"I had always intended that you use our power long before this point." Utir explained. "Your corruption would have made things so much simpler for us, but now things are different, and you need us in a different light. Back then we were only driven by simple desires."

"To be used." His finger pointed to Ayala.

"To destroy." To the shadow.

"To corrupt." Himself.

Despite his misgivings about the situation, Kaldur could only feel a sense of honesty that was radiating from Utir. Instead of the pressing will that he had come to feel as familiar, there came a pulse of urgency and need from him.

"There is still a lot you are not telling me." Kaldur observed.

"There is much we do not understand, Kaldur." Ayala inserted. "And much we once knew is locked away, in part due to our uncommon union."

"You mean to me?"

"Not just, but to each other." The cold voice of the veiled figure seethed, his irritation radiating from him.

"Alright, but that still doesn't change one fact: You. Still. Want. Me. To. Use. You." Kaldur inflected, turning his attention to Utir.

Utir seemed to look up at the sky for a moment before leveling his attention back to Kaldur. "You're right, I do kid. But, this is no longer out of desire. This is out of fear, and most importantly, necessity. It is still your choice, but Ayala cannot do this on her own."

"We are gaining more of a personality each day. A different desire than we had previously sought. Some of us have learned through your actions to be better; while others…" His eyes flashed to the shade. "worse."

Kaldur made a small glance at Ayala who was nodding in agreement. Before, she only ever had the desire for Kaldur to unleash the massive current that was her power, but now her eyes told a different story.

"I will give it a try." Kaldur nodded.

Utir smiled. "Remember, Ryze is the only one who can help you master this. Your friends are your lifeblood now. Do not do anything concerning me without his say so."

"Yeah." Kaldur scoffed. "Trying to get him to teach me is going to be the hardest part."

"You have other friends too." Ayala said as she moved closer.

Grabbing him by the arm, she pointed up towards the sky where the lights danced. At first, they looked normal, but the longer he stared, he could see familiar colors. While many small lines of colors swayed at the edge of his vision, three stood out above the rest. One was a yellow fickle light that hung higher than the rest and swerved with energy. The second was a deep-seated purple that was slow and steady but very much alive. The last one, a strand of light that hung almost so close he felt he could touch it, was colored with a dark blue hue intermixed with pink.

"The lives you have changed intermix with your soul." Ayala explained. "Each one is a strand that you can see, and there is one in particular that you have a very close bond with."

"Ahri." Kaldur said with longing.

In that instant, the light seemed to reach down and caress his face in a gentle and warm touch, making all the cold that he had felt before leave him.

"It is time to wake up, Kaldur." Ayala said, her voice becoming more and more like Ahri's. "It is time."

Kaldur's eyes slowly opened as the scene before him faded away. What he saw was an equally as pleasant and warm view. With bright yellow eyes staring straight into his, Ahri's naked form lay before him, her face glowing. Atop the two of them were all nine of her white fluffy tails like a blanket.

"Morning." He greeted with a smile.

"Pleasant dream?" She asked, her thumb stroking the sides of his cheek.

"Better than usual."

Ahri smiled as well as she gazed into his eyes. "I didn't want to wake you but …" Immediately her gaze turned with annoyance towards their bed entrance.

In the walkway was an exasperated Ezreal. Sporting a fur lined blue hood over his goggled head, the young blond also wore a new brown jacked with metal lined straps across his chest. On his hands were dark leather gloves while he wore dark blue furred pants and his usual boots.

"I like the new look Ez, but can you get out?" Kaldur shot.

"Love to when you tell me why, now of all times, you decided to _sleep with Ahri_!?" He asked in exasperation.

"Why does it matter? And seriously dude, I need to get dressed."

"YOU ARE OATHBOUND!" Ezreal shouted.

"Again, why does it matter?"

"Gah! You are practically married to that winter wonder lady! It means that we are in a whole lot of trouble!"

Kaldur's jaw dropped. "Care to run that by me again?"

"You. Are. MARRIED!" Ezreal emphasized.

Slowly, Kaldur turned his head into what made for a pillow, buried his mouth, and screamed. With all the crap that he had heard within his own head, he did not feel that now was the time to deal with other problems. When he was done, he closed his eyes and gave Ezreal a sarcastic smile.

"And you couldn't tell me this, oh I don't know … WHEN I LOST!?"

Ezreal gave a bit of a cheeky shrug. "Well, in my defense, I didn't know until last night, and you were busy, and there was a lot going on… the point is …"

"It's not your fault." Both Ahri and Kaldur said with a groan.

"Exactly."

Ahri gave Kaldur a worried look, but he just managed to smile and give her a small kiss on the lips.

"I will sort this out. She may be able to give me orders, but taking you away is where I draw the line."

A hint of unease still lingered in Ahri's eyes, but she still smiled as he left the bed. Shooing Ezreal out of the yurt, Kaldur looked around for whatever spare clothes he could find. His boots, teal vest, and armor was still in good condition, but he had to settle for a fur lined undercoat and some very baggy pants to keep himself warm. Keeping his magic flowing through him at a constant temperature, Kaldur left the tent and made his way towards the now very foreboding hut.

Slamming open the door, he was surprised to see Ryze in the room along with both Ashe, Tryndamere, and the elderly woman who led the Outriders.

"Someone care to explain to me this whole 'oathbound' thing? Because I just got told it meant something along the lines of marriage." Kaldur asked as he met up with the others.

Instantly the elderly woman raised her hands into the air. "Ek munu fararleyfi."

"Godvilli Garella." Ashe nodded, and the woman left.

Immediately she spun to Kaldur. "Yes, I do believe your kind's closest term to this would be 'marriage.' Though, you have not preformed the right yet, so your actions with your shaman can be forgiven."

"Actions with my … are you insane!?" Kaldur shot. "You never told me what being oathbound meant _at all_!"

"You never asked." She waved as she returned her gaze to her maps. "Don't misunderstand, her protection by all of Avarosia is still guaranteed, but your relationship with her must end."

Kaldur's gaze went dark. "I am not going to tell you all that I have gone through to get to this point, but I will tell you that I will die long before you take her from me."

Ashe seemed to pause at that statement and looked up. "We had a deal southerner."

"Your deal can go die frozen in this hellhole if you keep this up." Kaldur spat.

Immediately Tryndamere, whose head was now sporting a metal horned helmet, brought his sword down on Kaldur in one fell swoop. Kaldur, summoning two swords, cross blocked the blow and held Tryndamere's gaze.

"You want to go again!?" Kaldur yelled. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Tryndamere! Kaldur! Stop!" Ashe ordered.

It took the two of them a moment, but the moment Tryndamere released pressure, Kaldur lowered his blades but kept them summoned.

"Svaag …" Ashe cursed. "Why must I be bonded to two thickheaded brutes."

"You don't have to be. I can just as easily walk out of here." Kaldur shot, keeping his gaze on Tryndamere.

"That is not our way." Ashe explained. "The moment you lost that fight, you agreed to our way, and nothing less."

"Then you are just going to have to kill me."

The silence felt dreadful, but not so much as the pain in Ryze's voice as he broke the silence. "Kaldur, at least think this through. Your anger has done this multiple times where diplomacy is needed."

Taking his eyes off Tryndamere for only a moment to see the wary look Ryze was casting him, Kaldur took a deep breath and broke the concentration on his magic.

"Are you ever planning on sleeping with me?" Kaldur asked.

Ignoring the slight chuckle that Tryndamere made, Ashe looked Kaldur dead in the eye. "No, I never intended that in the first place."

"Huh, just like everyone else, you want my power." Kaldur shook his head. "That, at least for now, I can live with. But Ahri is the only thing that is keeping me here. You take that away and I will be nothing to you."

"We are not even bound yet, why must you fight me this early?"

"I told you, didn't I? I would fight you every step of the way."

"But _why_?" Ashe asked, her hood down and her gaze sincere. "I offer you something that no southerner has ever been offered. It is not a prison, but a gift! To dwell in the confines of Avarosia as Anivia would caress before a storm. It is true, I need your talents; your gifts are ones I have only seen in dreams. Dreams that have led to a united Freljord. Yet, you fight me as would a Winter's Claw who sees me as an enemy. _Why?_ That is what I ask."

Kaldur could see it: she needed a reason to back down. In her mind, nothing about her offer was unreasonable; and to a normal person it wouldn't, but Kaldur was not normal by any means. Undoing his coat and shirt, Kaldur let it drop to the floor, his bare chest open for everyone to see as the cold wrapped around it in a near futile attempt to clear the heat he could nearly feel from every scar. Ashe raised an eyebrow, clearly not impressed, but Tryndamere whistled in appreciation.

"Scars show a warriors strength in battle. That is not something to be ashamed of." Tryndamere laughed.

"Almost none of these were obtained in a fight." Kaldur answered, watching as Tryndamere's smile vanished and Ashe's gaze turned cold. "They were made in a dark room, as chains held me to a wall and drained my magic from me. They were made as a brand, where a man took his steel and burned my flesh till it was deformed, and rotten. Where he healed me just enough, over and over again, so he could do it again. I can't count the amount of times I became a eunuch, just so he could put it back on and say he was doing me a service."

Tryndamere almost flinched.

"Everyday he laughed, and smiled, at every useless stretch of defiance I gave him, till after a long time where I was no longer myself, just a husk."

Pulling up and retying his coat, Kaldur noticed that even Ryze's sad and tired face was giving him a look of pity.

"Almost willingly, and not in my right mind, I served him. I fought in his name and called him master … I couldn't even recognize who was friend from enemy anymore. In a way, I understand the hate that Sylas feels. But, unlike me, the man wears his chains like a badge of honor."

Gritting his teeth, he seethed. "I _hate_ them."

"It took a long time before I was myself again …" Kaldur took a deep breath, his hate of having to retell this story trying to dim. "And I am not sure it worked that well. But Ahri … Ahri is the reason I came back to my senses. She is the only reason I am still here to tell this. You wanted a _why_? Here is your why."

Ashe, a saddened look on her face, seemed to give the information a great deal of thought. After a minute of held breaths and angry faces, she finally gave him a satisfied smile. "If that is to be the case … then I can bound her as well to me."

"What!?" Tryndamere exclaimed. "You would name her Battlesister!? Ashe, think about what you are doing. Many still don't know about your bond to Sejuani. That is your only link to a peaceful confrontation with her! If you do this, she will take it as an act of betrayal …"

"I know." Ashe answered calmly. "But, she already believes I have betrayed her. If she were to see reason in anything I do … then this should not shake our bond."

For the first time since Kaldur had seen him, Tryndamere looked worried. "Ashe … my bloodsworn … my warmother … please think about what you are doing. You made a risk in taking me by a blood oath, but my strength proved your decision a good one. If you take the bloodoath of a warm-blooded southerner _and_ a foreign shaman … I don't know what will happen."

Ashe's view stared off into the distance for a good long while, and in that instance Kaldur began to understand the weight of her decision and how that single act could change everything. She was a leader, but not of just men and women, not of a tribe, but of an ideal and a way of life. She was sacrificing much to do this, and now he had gone and made it far more complicated. Yet, as his mind kept flickering back to Ahri, Kaldur also realized that she had made this decision herself, and that if she wanted it, she was going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Many may not approve. Some may hold to the old ways as they always have; which makes me glad we do not have those of the Frostguard with us. But, if it is Avarosa's will, they will accept it." She spoke, her voice heavy but unwavering.

"You have never used that as an excuse for your actions." Tryndamere warned.

"And I do not plan to. Avarosa teaches us that we must show mercy to others, and that mercy may show in obscure actions."

Tryndamere shook his head for a second and then rested his gaze of Kaldur before he made a small simper. "You could have chosen worse, I suppose."

Kaldur, still a little awestruck that this was happening, gave Ashe a wary look. "So… this means?"

"It means you have signed not only our own life, but Ahri's life away if you do this." Ryze warned.

"And I am fine with it." Came a soothing voice from the front door.

Everyone turned their heads just in time as Ahri came strolling through the room and settled next to Kaldur, grasping his hand with a tight squeeze and a warm smile. Instead of her usual attire, Ahri sported a loose purple corset underneath a short front open shawl atop her shoulders and upper arms that draped her shoulder blades; its V-shaped front was covered in fur as white as her tail while the exteriors of every set contained matching outlines. Underneath was a short skirt that rested just below her knees before a break and then a set of fur lined boots. Long sleeves emerged from under the corset where they met in a fuzz lined trim to the gloves that she wore. On her head sat a metallic crown of ornate curves and openings that fit around her ears, the center containing diamond shaped steel. Looking down a little bit, Kaldur was surprised to see the necklace he had bought her on her neck, her spherical gem in the middle.

"Nothing can take my freedom but myself. An oath is only as strong as the people who bear it." She stated, turning her gaze to Ashe.

Ashe couldn't help a low grin. "Now _that_ is something I can understand."

Kaldur felt like he had just entered the end of some awkward romantic comedy. The day became a mashed blur as Ashe and Tryndamere moved to set up an impromptu oathbound ritual. After an array of speeches that left many of the Avarosians in awe, the right was set for late afternoon underneath the statue of Avarosia herself. With bonfires lit, and music playing, people gathered to watch; loose fabric strips held tightly in their hands. Since it was a little short notice, Kaldur was not surprised that no one had to dress up, but he figured Ahri made up for that with her own appearance. As they stood at the top of the steps whilst everyone else held themselves at the threshold, Kaldur, Ahri, Ashe, and Tryndamere met as the music died down.

Ahri and Tryndamere stood to the side at first just as a strange man sauntered up the stairs. With a warped staff, loose furs over his shoulders, and feathers donning his head, the strange figure approached. In a pause, he looked up and down Kaldur as if he were a father or a priest sizing him up. With a questioning look to Ashe, he shrugged and spun to the crowd, his arms raised in the air. As the man spoke in the language native to Freljord, Ashe translated for Kaldur under her breath.

"_Glory to the Volibear!_" The shaman shrieked. "_May he test this union through wild storm and see its strength. Praise Ornn, that his fire and hearth may build a sturdy home. Praise Anivia, where she may watch this union in safe travels. Praise Kindred, that death may be with our eyes open. Praise Ildhaurg, that one death may sustain the other in life._"

After he was done, he turned to Ashe and handed her a knife. Grasping it by the hilt she slit her palm. "_I will guard you as a Warmother does_," She began as Tryndamere translated. "_I will protect your children and bear your pain. I will hold your love and give you strength. I name you kin, _Kaldur of Earth_. I name you as mine. I name you Bloodsworn._"

Taking the knife himself, Kaldur copied her actions and slit his own palm. With a little nudge from Tryndamere, he grasped her hand with his as the Shaman tied a band around the two, and began to repeat Tryndamere's words.

"_I will guard you as a Husband does. I will stand by you in births and in wars. I name you kin, Ashe of the Avarosian. I name you Bloodsworn._" Despite not knowing what he was saying, Kaldur got the impression it was similar to Ashe's pledge.

Turning to the crowd, Ashe raised their hands in the air and the people went nuts. It took a few minutes for the noise to die down, but once it was done, Ashe let go so Kaldur and Ahri could swap places. Reopening the wound, Ashe repeated the vow with only a few slight variations as Tryndamere translated, the line with the name making sure to say Ahri of Ionia. Ahri followed suit with her own line and the two clasped hands. While there was no ribbon in this one, Ashe and Ahri touched heads instead for a short moment before presenting the bond to the people. This one, people were not as enthused about, but the noise still echoed throughout; enough so that Kaldur wondered if they would cause an avalanche.

With the vows done, everyone stepped down from the platform under the great statue and began to mingle with the crowd as the heavenly aroma of food began to edge into Kaldur's senses. In the midst of it all, Ahri slipped her arm into Kaldur's and leaned on his shoulder. With a broad grin on his face, they sat down and began to feast. The day turned into night in a blink, and with drink in hand, and the music ever present, Ahri bolted to the fire to dance. As Kaldur watched on, he was tempted to join when a familiar face showed up.

"From love to married in one day, huh?" Ezreal smirked as he settled next to Kaldur. "And to two beautiful women no less."

"It's not like that." Kaldur defended.

"True, you also get that lump of muscle as a husband."

Kaldur nearly hit him. "We are not married. They may treat it like that here, but, when the time comes, I want to do it my way. No blood oaths or whatever. Just a regular wedding … I hadn't even proposed to her yet, so I can't really say this is official." He paused for a moment, watching the wound in his hand heal slowly due to his magic.

"Oh! I get it. You have cold feet, so you want to back out now." Ezreal jest.

This time, Kaldur's fist hit its mark.

"Ow!" Ezreal exclaimed.

"Shut it, or the next one messes up your hair."

"Fine! Fine!" Ezreal raised his hands to protect his head. "So, uh, when are you going to do the real thing?" He asked, still warry.

Kaldur sighed and looked on as Ahri swayed back and forth to the voices and drums. "I don't know … probably after we find Jax and get someplace warmer. For right now though, this is enough."

Slowly but surly the music died down, and some people went to bed that night. Only a few managed to stay around the welcome fire, as according to Ashe was tradition. With Dagnar managing the fire, and Tryndamere holding Ashe, Kaldur watched as Ezreal and Ryze sat down to finish off some food; Ahri held tightly in his arms.

"It's been a long time since I have heard you sing." She commented as she fussed with his hair.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked, smiling.

"Do all southerners sing where you come from?" Ashe asked before Ahri could respond.

"Sometimes. Music is a big part of our culture so… you get the idea."

"I would not mind a song." Ezreal poked in. "So long as you don't sing it, your voice sucks."

Ahri gave him daggers.

Kaldur couldn't help but smile as he thought about what to sing when something that reminded him of home came to mind.

"Any of you have a guitar at all? Something with strings?" He asked, looking around.

Everyone gave him a questioning glance.

"Well it sounds better with that instrument," He shrugged, "but I guess I could sing it solo."

Looking up at the sky he began. He had only sung this song once before to Ahri, but she quickly picked up on the lyrics.

"So close no matter how far,

Couldn't be much more from the heart;

Forever trusting who we are,

And nothing else matters."

Ahri's ears perked as she recognized it; her eyes glowing as she followed the lights in the sky as they seemed to dance to his voice. It was slow, and a little more solemn then the day had been, but it felt right.

"Never opened myself this way,

Life is ours, we live it our way;

All these words I don't just say,

And nothing else matters."

Despite his initial outburst, Ezreal and the rest swayed in tune with the music with Dagnar beating on a drum in a steady tempo; even as Ahri took over the next verse.

"Trust I seek and I find in you,

Everyday for us something new;

Open mind for a different view,

And nothing else matters."

Kaldur smiled, joining her for the chorus, his voice still high but low enough to match hers in harmony.

"Never cared for what they do!

Never cared for what they know!

But I know!"

"So close no matter how far," he sang.

"It couldn't be much more from the heart;

Forever trusting who we are,

And nothing else matters."

"Never cared for what they do!

Never cared for what they know!

But I know!"

Slowly, Kaldur hummed the instrumental section he remembered so well; every other person swaying to and from in time with the music and the drum. Even Tryndamere was tapping his foot.

"I never opened myself this way," Ahri began.

"Life is ours, we live it our way,

All these words I don't just say,

And nothing else matters."

"Trust I seek and I find in you," Kaldur took over.

"Everyday for us something new,

Open mind for a different view,

And nothing else matters."

"Never cared for what they say!" They sang.

"Never cared for games they play!

Never cared for what they do!

Never cared for what they know;

And I know, yeah-yeah!"

As Ahri hummed the small tune of the music, Kaldur looked back up to the sky before he finished.

"So close no matter how far,

Couldn't be much more from the heart,

Forever trusting who we are,

No, nothing else matters."

After he was done, a pleasant silence eased over the now dim landscape. As Ahri lay in his arms, and the lights danced in the sky, Kaldur couldn't help but feel that there was no other place he would rather be. It took a few moments before the euphoria wore off, but with its leaving came Ashe and her customs. Following her and Tryndamere, Kaldur and Ahri were directed to the warmothers tent where they would be forced to spend the night. Despite his misgivings, so long as Ahri and himself were given a corner to themselves he guaranteed no trouble.

With or without the privacy, Kaldur and Ahri were quite determined to make the most of their pseudo wedding night, much to Tryndamere's chagrin. Enough so that Kaldur found the hard way how heavy Freljordian ale was; though it did not stop him from knowing exactly what happened that night.

The next morning, with a splitting headache waking him and a tail smacking him in the face, Kaldur arose with the sound of heavy footsteps outside the doorway. Brushing a now groaning Ahri awake, he got dressed and emerged outside; his head screaming for a pair of sunglasses.

"Well, morning." Ezreal chimed as he made his way forward.

"If I hear one snarky comment in the next hour, I am going to punch you in the face." Kaldur threatened, massaging his temple.

Ezreal gulped. "Right... Well, Ashe and Ryze were both looking for you. Not necessarily in that order."

Kaldur groaned. Regardless of the hangover, he was not in the mood to deal with anything this morning. He was just about to head out when he noticed the reason for the massive array of crunching snow. Most of the tents and yurts were being pulled down from their stations as people ran two and from.

"What's going on?"

"Those that would talk to me said that the tribe was moving south." Ezreal explained. "Apparently they need to keep the green before the Winters Claw raids it. Whatever that means."

Kaldur was just about to get up when a familiar purple skinned man popped into existence next to him causing himself to jump.

"Jesus! What did you do, teleport?" Kaldur asked.

"No, you just have a hangover." Ryze noted.

"Fair enough, I have a few things to tell you anyway." Kaldur grumbled.

It didn't take long to explain to Ryze what he had experienced in his dream the day before, but he was beginning to wish he hadn't as Ryze's usually solemn expression turned dark.

"You know what this means, right?" Came the warning tone.

"If the answer is not 'yes, Kaldur, I'll teach you' then I really don't want to hear it."

"It means we need to remove this rune as soon as possible. It has become far too attached to you."

"Not the answer I was looking for." Kaldur sighed.

"But this witch and mention of Watchers does concern me." Ryze noted, his eyes gazing off into the distance. "I have heard many tales of the frost witch that haunts the dreams of Freljordian children. As well as many ancient stories revealing who she really is, but I have never met her. The Watchers however…"

Kaldur looked up to see fear lining Ryze's face before he continued. "It seems Malzahar may not just be boasting. He truly intends to release his masters upon Runeterra." He clenched his fists. "I am such a fool. I should have anticipated this."

Kaldur looked up expectantly. "So that means…?"

Ryze sighed. "It means I will teach you what I can."

Kaldur couldn't help but grin.

"So far we are lucky." He continued. "The Watchers themselves are far below Shurima in a land called Icathia, but that does not stop their agents from coming for you; and some of them are beyond your current abilities."

"Cool. When do we start then?" Kaldur asked.

"As soon as you find out how to fulfill your task to Ashe."

Kaldur groaned. "Yes, dad."

Getting up, Kaldur left the party members behind and began asking around for Ashe. It wasn't long before he found her with a group of young men and women tearing down a large yurt. Despite her small stature, Kaldur was glad to see that she was not afraid to get her hands dirty. Jumping in to help, the two didn't say a word until the bundle of fur and sticks were packed into a nice cylinder.

"Thank you."

"So, what is the plan?" Kaldur asked. "I am supposed to spy on the Winter's Claw and figure out their intent with the Demacian border, right?"

"There is far more to it than that." She added, giving Kaldur an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. "I want you there as a potential … what is the word … bridge?"

"A bridge for what?"

"The warmother of Winter's Claw and myself have history. Enough so that she has made it her vow to unite Freljord under a banner of conquest rather than friendship. I need you there as a symbol of what it is like to be strong and yet compassionate."

"Say that again?"

"Sejuani, their warmother, is strong and passionate; but she believes that strength is the only way to rule. I want you to show her that true strength comes from compassion. Maybe then, if it works, she will understand what I am trying to accomplish."

Kaldur sighed. "You are asking a lot of your bloodsworn on the first day."

"No more than I would ask anyone else if they were capable of doing it."

"How do I get there?" Kaldur asked as they began meandering near the ridge that overlooked the massive lake.

"We shall…" Ashe began before something that sounded like a very large elephant interrupted her. "Perfect timing." She smiled, pointing to the edge of his view.

Across the large drop, and by the frozen lakeshore, stood a massive ship atop the snow draped ground. It stood just three stories tall and at least six long as it rested on a large sled aimed for the water. Yet, it wasn't the ship that surprised him, it were the massive mammoths that were pulling the thing to the lakes edge. The creatures were nearly the size of houses, and probably weighed twice as much. Every step they took shook the trees around them, all the while carrying a ginormous load.

"I could not risk any larger ships this way." Ashe explained. "None would sail the river fast enough, and I need them north."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "And I thought Bilgewater ships were large…"

"What is Bilgewater?"

"Nevermind. So, I am taking that?"

"_We_ are taking that." She specified. "You, your companions, myself, and a few tribesmen."

"Then who is going to watch the rest of the tribe?" Kaldur asked.

"Tryndamere will take those from here and meet with the rest farther south. You didn't think this was all Avarosia offered, did you?" She smiled.

Kaldur shrugged. "It didn't even cross my mind till just now."

Heading back down the ravine, Kaldur helped the rest pack for the day as he himself gathered what supplies he suspected he needed. Ahri had already gathered her belongings as they were few, while Ezreal attempted the to hide whatever it was he had recently acquired in the now large saddlebag he wore at his side. Ryze was a minimalist as always and had his gear on the ship far longer then the rest. When the sun started to set amongst the horizon, Kaldur and the rest stood in front of the large barge with nearly a hundred Avarosians, including Dagnar.

As many said goodbye to their warmother, nothing lasted as long as the embrace Tryndamere gave her before leaving.

"I shall wait for your return on the eve of summers end." Tryndamere promised.

"I hope to be home before then, If I do not return…" Ashe began.

"You will return." He interrupted. "Or I will fight all the frosts of Anivia through the storms of the Volibear to find you."

Ashe couldn't help but smile. "May Avarosia watch over you and our people." She bid.

After a longing look, Ashe grappled the rope and launched herself aboard the barge as the mammoths shoved it into the freezing waters. Kaldur had to hold on for a moment as the ship rocked violently for a few minutes, but once it settled, he was clear to watch the firelights of the torches disappear into the distance.

"It will be a few weeks before we reach our destination. Longer if the river is still frozen over." Ashe explained.

"Why do you need this many men?" Kaldur asked as they both approached the bow of the ship, its head forming a thin reptiles head that arched.

It took a bit for her to respond, but when she did, Kaldur regret asking his question.

"Because I am afraid … afraid that there is more at stake then what we set out to do."

As Kaldur looked out at the vast frozen wastes of the Freljord, Kaldur couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that she was right; there was going to be far more to this mission than he thought, and it probably wasn't good.


End file.
